La Doncella del Rey
by Kotoriblossom
Summary: El deber siempre debemos cumplir, pertenecer a un reino y servir a los mandatos de estos implica que no podre encontrar mi libertad.
1. Chapter 1

El rey niño.

I. Infancia.

 _Mi madre me decía, que todos tenemos un propósito en esta comarca, que debemos mucho a nuestro rey, por eso somos prósperos y felices._

 _Ella había servido a la corona desde que era una niña, no como doncella, ni como Lady o Condesa, nada de eso, ella era parte del servicio de nuestra reina. Cuando se cumplió su tiempo de labor, es que pudo tener su propio reinado, es decir nuestra familia. Mis padres son algo mayores, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Touya, el también sirve a este reino, mi madre Nadeshiko, imagino que en la juventud era una beldad, mi padre Fujitaka, un humilde mercader._

 _Un día se realiza una convocatoria, donde se anuncia un nuevo censo para buscar sirvientes para el palacio, soldados, agricultores, maestros, doctores, en fin muchas personas que puedan servir al palacio. No era voluntario. Era de manera obligatoria. Así funcionaba todo. Recuerdo claramente a mis 5 años que mi madre decía que era para que puedan servir al Delfín, es decir Al Rey Niño. El re tuvo cuatro hijas, pero ellas no era optativas para dirigir al reino, son educadas como princesas. Hasta que la reina pudo darle a nuestro rey un hijo varón. Mi madre me dice que nacimos con un año de diferencia._

 _El día llegó, nos vistieron a Touya y a mí con nuestras mejores ropas, Touya deseaba entrar al ejército, a sus doce años ya tenía edad para sus entrenamientos. Yo... Solo quería ser libre, ¿pero que puede decidir una niña de cinco años?_

 _En una larga fila habían muchos niños y en otra niñas, escribían nuestros nombres, edades. Ellos decidirían que futuro nos iba a convenir "es nuestro deber servir a nuestro reino". Veía la felicidad en muchas niñas ya que les decían que en el palacio podían ver a las princesas, príncipes, objetos hermosos, preciosos vestidos. Yo no quería nada de eso, quería estar en mi casa con mis juguetes viejos._

 _Llegó mi turno, tenía miedo, no tenía a madre cerca. Una señorita, puedo suponer que era una aspirante a doncella del reino, me toma de la mano y me lleva a donde esta una mesa._

 _\- hola pequeña, no tengas miedo -_

 _Mis manos temblorosas, y mis ojos a punto de llorar, hice un puchero para demostrar que tengo algo de fortaleza y valor._

 _Le respondí el saludo, diciéndole un tímido hola._

 _\- Hola, mi nombre es Kaho Misuki, no te preocupes, no te haré daño._

 _\- Mi ... Mi... Nomm, bre es.. Sakura, soy de los Kinomoto!- este último fue casi un grito, para que mi voz infantil sonara con intensidad._

 _\- Tienes un precioso nombre- dijo sonriéndome. Ella en realidad era hermosa._

 _-A ver pequeña Sakura, ¿qué edad tienes?_

 _\- Cumplí 5 en abril. - le Sonreí, para no mostrar temor._

 _-Debo observar todo en ti. Si tienes cicatriz, algún tipo de enfermedad, o una dificultad o lesión, si lees y escribes. Muchas preguntas me hizo, todas las respondí._

 _Nunca entendí, porque esa revisión tan exhaustiva, luego más adelante lo entendí._

 _Pasaron como 40 minutos hasta terminar esa revisión. No fue invasiva, fue amable y dulce. Ella me da una carta y con una cálida sonrisa me dice:_

 _\- entregarle esto a tu mamá, luego ella explicara su contenido. Espero tengas un bonito día pequeña._

 _Me despedí cordialmente haciendo una reverencia educada, y luego agite mi pequeña mano para salir corriendo a buscar a mi mama._

 _..._

 _Estando en mi casa con mi familia, entregamos nuestras cartas a papa y mama. Touya estaba emocionado, porque deseaba pertenecer al ejército, luchar por el bienestar del reino y protegernos. Yo en realidad no se que quería, simplemente ser una niña común._

 _La carta... Esa carta que hizo que mis padres estuviesen tristes, pero contentos. Contenía unas simples letras de aprobación:_

 _... El día xx deben presentarse con su hijo xxxxx para presentarlos al comité de nuestro reino. Se les asignara sus respectivos trabajos en el palacio. Pueden llevar parte de sus pertenencia, sea ropa, libros, ya que vivirán de ahora en adelante para servir a nuestros reyes. ..._

 _Rey Li Hien._

 _¡Mi madre y padre no los podre ver más! Lloraba desconsoladamente, yo solo soy una niñita que quería ser feliz, jugando, corriendo. Ella me acunó en su regazo, limpiando mi cara los restos de lágrimas, diciéndome que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. Si podremos vernos. En el palacio permiten las visitas una vez por mes a los residentes infantiles._

 _Llego ese día. Mamá había empacado una maleta donde tenía mis vestidos más bonitos, mis libros para continuar mis lecciones y a kero. Un muñeco que mi padre cosió para mí, era de color amarillo con unas alitas. Ya no se ve igual porque estaba viejo. Pero kero, era muy valioso para mí._

 _Con valor entramos al palacio, mi madre, Touya y yo. Touya estaba muy emocionado, quería cumplir sus sueños... Yo tomaba fuerte a mama de su vestido. Ella cambio radical. Saco de ese baúl un vestido color gris con toques turquesa, amplio, tenia preciosos detalles en brocado, ajustado a su cintura, adornó su cuello con un collar que tenía como dije una linda llave de estrella, acomodo su cabello dejando caer mechones a la altura de sus hombros, mi madre nunca necesitó de tanto arreglo, pero como lo hizo hoy, se veía como una dama de alta sociedad, deslumbrante. Yo vestía un lindo traje de color blanco con flores bordadas de color pastel, no era tan amplio, era modesto y sencillo, mis cabellos aniñados los acomodó con unos rizos y amarrados con un moño rosa. No podía considerarme linda para esa edad, pero al ver las demás niñas de la comarca, fea no lo era._

 _Nos recibe un guardia del palacio, mi madre le muestra la carta y este llama a una persona del servicio del lugar, una mujer de mediana edad que nos escolta hasta la sala principal donde se reúne el cortejo y los reyes. Creo que se le dice eso, una audiencia real._

 _El palacio es hermoso, yo estaba deslumbrada por el brillo, colores, patrones, había de todo. Estatuas representativas a ciertas obras majestuosas, cuadros hechos por ilustres pintores, que representaban batallas épicas de nuestros reyes, retratos de los antiguos emperadores, condes, príncipes, duques, lord, entre otros. Las cortinas de telas exquisitas con hilos dorados. Los candelabros que iluminaban eran de un dorado intenso como el sol, adornados de piedras preciosas y gemas de cristal. Esto era algo nuevo para mí, nunca pensé en encontrarme en un sitio donde había tanto derroche, luz y color. Miraba a mi madre, sé que eso no le deslumbraba, porque ella lo había vivido._

 _Entramos al salón principal y mi madre hace una reverencia a los que serian el cortejo real. Nos recibe una dama muy elegante, sus flamantes ojos azules, cabello marrón que le llegaba a su quijada, fina y delicada, poseía una bella figura, que lucía un vestido de terciopelo del color del vino con un gran cuello y puños de encaje, La Condesa Amamiya._

 _\- ¡Nadeshiko! ¡Que hermosa te ves!- no esperaba verte por el palacio, tanto tiempo ha pasado!?_

 _Mi madre sonriente, le hace una reverencia muy elegante, respondiéndole el saludo._

 _-Condesa Amamiya, es un placer verle, si ha pasado mucho tiempo, 12 años._

 _\- Sabes que no acepto las formalidades Nadeshiko querida. Antes de ser duquesa fui una mujer común y corriente._

 _\- Y usted sabe que mi trato siempre será respetuoso, así que es necesario que me acepte tal cual como soy- sonrió educadamente mi madre._

 _-A lo que he venido, es por cumplir uno de los reglamentos de nuestro reino, mis hijos ya están en edad de servir a la corona, han pasado por la revisión previa, ahora queda la selección de servicios. Respondió mi madre con cierto dejo de inquietud._

 _\- Es cierto, tuviste dos hijos con aquel mercader- su voz detonaba algo de desagrado, no me gustaba como esa señora hablaba de mi padre._

 _\- Si Señora Duquesa, me he casado con Fujitaka y gracias a nuestro matrimonio, tuve dos hermosos hijos. Touya y la pequeña Sakura. - Yo estaba escondida detrás de las faldas de mi mama, escuchando atentamente esa "amena" conversación, honestamente, me desagradaba mucho y quería darle una patada, pero mi madre me decía que debía ser una damita educada,_

 _-Entonces te veré más seguido por el palacio-_

 _-Puede ser, además dependiendo donde mis hijos sean ubicados.-_

 _-Querida Nadeshiko!, esperemos nuestro rey sea generoso y evalúe bien a tus hijos, así su trabajo para el reino no sea duro. Recuerdas que te recomendé que te casarás con el Conde Raguenel, el te daría el mejor posicionamiento y tus hijos no pasarían por esta selección. Pero ¡tú lo has decidido! -acoto en forma preocupada - Mi pequeña hija por lo menos no pasara por esta selección, ya que posee titulo de Mademoiselle, sino mi pobre Tomoyito le tocaría muy duras penurias._

 _-Gracias por su preocupación para con mis hijos, si me disculpa debo llevar a mis hijos ante los encargados, espero su día sea prospero mi Señora Duquesa- mi madre se despidió de manera formal, con disgustos, por que los comentarios de esa señora fueron ofensivos. Lo pude notar en su cara. Tome la mano de mi mama, me di la vuelta y como toda niña le saque la lengua, haciendo que la duquesa se pusiera roja del coraje._

 _Entramos al fin al gran salón, habían muchos niños, unos lloraban, otros reían, conversaban, habían jóvenes de más edad como Touya, hasta casi llegando a los 20._

 _Suena una trompeta, haciendo callar a las personas. Todo queda en silencio hasta que sale una persona, con un traje chistoso: Tenía unos pantalones anchos blancos, una manta de color verde terciopelo, en el pecho el bordado en hilos plata el escudo de la familia real que era un Lobo con flores de ciruelos, un sombrero amplio con plumas de faisán._

 _\- Su atención por favor, recibamos a el Rey Hien, La Reina Ieran y el Delfín próximo al trono el Príncipe Shaoran._

 _Ellos hicieron su entrada, seguido de las princesas, acompañado de la corte, es decir era la gala de el desfile real. El rey denotaba seguridad, confianza, firmeza a pesar de su semblante de hombre mayor, pero que en su juventud debía ser apuesto, la reina una mujer de hermosa piel de porcelana, ojos azules y cabellera azabache recogida en bellos bucles, adornada de su corona, sus hijas, no negare que eran bellas, pero se les veía un dejo de aburrimiento y fastidio. Pero mis pequeños verdes ojos se fijaron en un príncipe que era casi de mi edad. Yo aun estaba escondida detrás de mi madre, en realidad tenía mucho miedo, mi madre tomaba de mi mano y decía en leves susurros, que no pasara nada, es parte del protocolo._

 _Ese niño, o ese príncipe. Su mirada era intensa, un niño de 6 años no debería tenerla, es decir. Qué clase de niño posee mirada fría, calculadora, como si no emitiera emoción alguna, sus bellos ojos de color ámbar no hacían honor a lo que reflejaba. El era un niño con una cara adorable, su tez no era del todo blanca, pero si se veía su lozanía, sus cabellos eran de un hermoso marrón, iba vestido con un traje de color verde esmeralda, acompañado de un cinturón blanco, adornado con piedras preciosas de color naranja. Su cabeza adornada con el peso de su titulo, su corona del principado._

 _El rey dirá unas palabras. - anuncio el chambelán_

 _\- Amados súbditos de este reino, como es sabido en parte del protocolo por decreto real, cada año se hace selección de personal que servirá para nuestro reino. Pronto mi reinado terminara, algún día envejeceré al igual que la Reina, quien tomará las riendas será nuestro delfín, por ello hemos decidido hacer la selección desde este momento, por que cuando sea el día indicado, que nuestro príncipe tome el palacio, su personal, cortejo y servicios sean acordes para sobrellevar las riendas de Hauteford y mantener la felicidad de nuestros ciudadanos. -_

 _El rey ha hablado, ahora por favor los presentes pueden retirarse, los niños en el salón se quedaran. - menciono el chambelán_

 _Mi madre se quito el collar me lo puso en la mano y se retiraba dándome la espalda a mí y a Touya, luego ver a Touya caminar hasta donde estaban los demás niños de su edad, entró en mi un pánico terrible, que podía esperar, tan solo era una niña de 5 años que veía a su madre irse, sin decirle siquiera adiós. Corrí tras ella y empecé a llorar, desconsolada. Me agarre de su vestido, mi madre no emitía sonido, no decía nada... No decía nada._

 _-Mamaaaaa no me dejessss! Mamaaaa llevame contigoooo! Mammaaaaaaaa... Le gritaba llorando, no entendía en verdad, solo quería ser una niña normal, jugar en mi cuarto, correr, no estar allí._

 _Mamaaaaaa por favorrrr! - algo me agarro detrás de mí y me volteo, mis ojos hinchados de llorar no dieron tiempo de ver que sucedía, solo lo que sentí en ese momento fue una bofetada._

 _Quede paralizada, el lugar ha quedado en silencio, el sonido de la bofetada apago todo sonido, no pude darme cuenta que mi madre había salido, solo quede yo, allí en medio de la multitud, de los reyes, de la corte, tomando mi mejilla adolorida viendo quien me propino mi gran golpe de realidad. Aquel joven príncipe de mirada intensa, se movió de su sitio, rompiendo el protocolo, para callar mi escándalo, con una bofetada._

 _\- Eres escandalosa, tú no serás parte del cortejo, tú serás sirviente, serás de la servidumbre - Mencionó el joven príncipe, mirando con su ceño fruncido._

 _Yo... No entendía nada, pero por las reacciones de los demás, eso no era bueno. No sé en verdad que pasaba. Solo quería irme._

 _El se dio la espalda y veía que las personas daban reverencias al joven. Luego observe que nos dividían en grupos de edades, pero nos guiaba alguien de más edad._

 _\- Nos volvemos a encontrar jovencita Sakura.-_

 _Esa voz la he escuchado... -Señorita Mitsuki! Exclamé_

 _-Que buena memoria tienes, gracias por recordarme. Dijo ella._

 _Pensé que no vería a nadie conocido, tengo mucho miedo, mi mama se fue, no se despidió de mi - empecé a sollozar._

 _-Pequeña no llores, tu madre no podía despedirse porque es parte de este protocolo, todos pertenecemos al reino, es nuestro deber, hasta yo pertenezco- me dijo con cierto dolor._

 _\- Pero yo tan solo soy una niñita, solo quiero estar en mi casa, no sé nada de esto- dije llorando._

 _-Sé cómo te sientes, yo también pase por esto a tu edad, pero somos necesarios para ayudar a guiar al delfín- además estaré contigo, yo cuidare a las niñas que estarán junto a ti._

 _-No entiendo señorita- honestamente no entendía sus palabras._

 _-Cuidare de ustedes ya que las educare, hasta que se hagan las pruebas para seleccionar su posicionamiento._

 _\- Pero si el príncipe ya decidió donde estaré- dije recordando sus palabras frías._

 _-Eso lo sé, aunque sé también que el delfín se apresuro en esa decisión, ya que para eso debe pasar unos dos años. Esperemos que sea solamente un capricho del momento y no se quede en una realidad dura. - lo dijo con una grata y cálida sonrisa, que hizo que me sintiera mucho mejor._

 _-Jovencitas de este grupo, haré llamado en lista y deben formarse para ir a donde nos corresponde- anuncio la señorita. -Yanagisawa Naoko, Mihara Chiharu, Sasaki Rika, Kinomoto Sakura y Chemerault Marie. - yo salí a ubicarme donde me correspondía, no quería causar más molestias a las que estaban conmigo._

 _Caminamos por un amplio pasillo, Marie hablaba como si conociera a las demás, salvo que ellas no les prestaban atención. Pero el resto de las tres niñas si se conocían, supongo que vivían cerca._

 _En ese momento, Marie se me acerca y me pregunta._

 _\- ¿no te dio vergüenza lo que te asignaron?- yo le mire por que en verdad aun no sabía nada de lo que sucedía, no entendía los cargos que me tocaba, solo le respondí que no se, que luego lo sabré._

 _\- Señoritas ya llegamos- anuncio la Señorita Mitsuki. -_

 _\- Este lugar es apartado de lo que es el castillo, es una casa hogar, condicionada para los que serviremos al Reino, sea servicio, doncellas, ayudantes. Aquí la educaremos correctamente. Ya guardaron sus equipajes y se les asigno sus respectivas camas, cada habitación cuenta con 5 camas, escritorios, roperos y un baño, el ropero tienen indumentaria que usaran en su estancia, esta será renovada de acuerdo a los años que pasemos, tenemos una librería donde podrán leer. -_

 _Saliendo de la habitación, pasamos un corredor, donde ubicamos un gran comedor, a simple vista no se ve tan mal, pero pasar casi mi infancia aquí, serán los días... no, los años más largos de mi vida._

 _\- Señoritas, es hora de ir a cenar y descansar, mañana nos levantaremos temprano, deben vestir lo que tienen en el ropero, dentro de una hora se apagaran las luces. Dejen todo en orden y descansen. - ella en verdad es muy dulce, su carisma hace que me sienta feliz._

 _Camine a donde estaba mi equipaje, lo abrí y saque a mi pequeño kero, lo puse en la cama, el será mi compañero. Iba guardando en el ropero, los tres vestidos que mama me dejo. Y vi caer una carta. La tome y leí en el sobre "solo ábrelo cuando seas mayor". - aun soy muy niña para leerlo- decidí guardarla en uno de los libros de cuentos que mama empaco. La cadena con la llave de estrella me la coloque y di un gran suspiro, en ese entonces se me acercan tres niñas._

 _Una de ellas es Naoko, es una niña de piel blanca, cabellos marrones que llegaban a su barbilla, ocultaba sus lindos ojos café con unos lentes, Chiharu tenía unas lindas trenzas, su cabello eran de un marrón claro y sus ojos del mismo color, y Rika, era la más delicada, su piel blanca relucía, su cabello caoba rojizo resaltaba y sus ojos oscuros como un ébano._

 _\- niña- dijo Rika. - estas bien? lo pregunto por qué aun tu mejilla esta hinchada._

 _Me toco la mejilla y bajo la mirada. - si estoy bien, solo duele poco. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, creo que a partir de hoy estaremos viviendo juntas. Le extendí la mano, porque a simple vista ella me simpatizo._

 _\- mucho gusto, soy Rika Sasaki y ellas son Naoko Yanagisawa y Chiharu Mihara, todas tenemos 5 años y tú?-_

 _\- Yo también los tengo, los cumplí en abril- respondí con algo de timidez._

 _\- Espero seamos buenas amigas- dijo Naoko._

 _\- si estamos juntas y damos lo mejor, podremos salir mas rápido, jiji- refuto Chiharu._

 _\- no sean tontas! salir de aquí? si este lugar es un sueño, todo es perfecto y hermoso- afirmo Marie._

 _\- No creo que todos pensemos igual que tu, yo extraño a mis padres, y sé que algún día volveré- menciono Naoko._

 _\- ustedes sí, yo... solo disfrutare esto. Además mi sueño es ser princesa, y un palacio así, no se ve todos los días, en fin, yo iré a dormir.- así Marie se retiraba a su cama y se disponía a dormir. Yo solo la observaba, no soportaba en realidad mi situación._

 _\- creo que deberíamos dormir, sino nos regañaran- dije con un hilo de voz._

 _\- buenas noches Sakura- dijeron las tres, luego de habernos cambiado, me acosté en una cama que no era la mía, observando un techo que no era conocido, abrace a kero, cerrando los ojos, sale a relucir una lagrima, donde me he quedado profundamente dormida._

 _Al día siguiente, despertamos temprano, nos colocamos las ropas que correspondían y debíamos formar. El vestido que usaba era de color gris, con un cinturón que cubría mi diminuta cintura, adornado de un lazo, debíamos peinarnos igual o casi, en mi caso debía recoger mi cabello con una trenza y usar una especie de pañuelo en la cabeza. Los zapatos eran unos botines blancos. Llegamos en fila hasta el comedor, donde nos esperaban varias personas que observarían nuestro comportamiento, nos orientaría a cómo debemos comportarnos en la mesa._

 _\- buenos días, soy madame La Fayette y me encargare de la ética en el comedor, tengo a varios observando sus modales en la mesa. Sé que hay niños más pequeños, pero por eso no tendremos compasión, porque nuestro deber es educarles correctamente para servir a nuestro rey.-_

 _-esto será duro- dijo Naoko en susurro_

 _-ni que lo digas, si hacemos un error nos castigaran- comento Chiharu._

 _Yo solo quede callada, observando el momento en ser evaluada, quería salir de allí, ser una niña sin esas obligaciones, disfrutar de sol, vestir con colores._

 _\- disfrutad de su desayuno- anunció Madame. Todos dispusieron a comer._

 _Todo se mostraba con naturalidad, cuando de pronto..._

 _OUCH! Eso dolioo! - exclamo una voz conocida..._

 _-hermano- dije en voz casi audible... volteo a ver donde provenía la queja, efectivamente era mi hermano. Uno de los que observaban tenía una especie de correa corta, y por la forma en que mi hermano tomaba su mano derecha, quería decir que allí fue propinado el castigo._

 _\- ¿por qué me ha golpeado?- pregunto él._

 _\- Usted no tiene los modales que corresponde para una mesa, además rompió reglas. Le dijo esa persona._

 _\- yo no sabía que para ser un soldado debía tener un cierta ética al comer- reprocho mi hermano. Además, no he hecho nada inadecuado._

 _\- le será retirado el plato de la mesa y pasara al salón de ejercicios, ya que deseas ser un soldado, empezaremos su entrenamiento- hablo esa persona._

 _Mi hermano agacho su cabeza y tragando su orgullo, camino en paso firme a donde se le dirigió. Yo solo pude observar y pronto entendí que si no me acoplaba al ritmo de vida que ellos pedían, eso podía sucederme a mí._

 _Seguimos en nuestro desayuno, donde pude ver que nos evaluaban._

 _\- puedo ver que en esta mesa hay niñas que empezaron a ser educadas como damas, tienen algunos errores que son corregibles, excepto usted señorita...?..._

 _\- Chemerault, Marie Chemerault- ella se levando de forma automática palideciendo_

 _\- mi señora, apenas mi madre me estaba enseñando cuando fui llamada, espero me perdone y eduque correctamente- haciendo reverencia de forma exagerada._

 _\- no te preocupes jovencita, pronto te moldearemos y serás digna para el trabajo dentro del palacio-_

 _Eso último no me gusto, siento que Marie tendrá otros usos._

 _Terminamos el desayuno y pasamos al salón de librería, donde tendríamos a la señorita Mitsuki como nuestra maestra, ella vería quienes saben leer, escribir, resolver problemas de matemáticas básicas, arte. Yo agradezco que mi madre, me haya enseñado, porque sino mi estadía seria complicada._

 _-Bien jovencitas, hoy haremos lecturas sencillas y recitar poemas, quienes de ustedes saben leer?- pregunto la señorita. Imagino que por vergüenza, nadie levanto su mano, así que tímidamente la levante y con un hilo de voz dije que podía recitar un poema que aprendí de mama. cuando me disponía a leer lo que escribí, entro el chambelán en compañía del Rey y su hijo._

 _Me puse nerviosa, a un punto de que palidecí, solo recordaba el día de ayer y la bofetada que me propino el joven príncipe._

 _\- Mi señor, a que debemos su presencia en nuestra librería- pregunto la señorita Kaho haciendo reverencia, manteniéndose en su lugar hasta que él le pidiera que se reincorpore._

 _\- Puede reincorporarse joven. Vine a observar los prospectos para nuestro reino. Creo que aquí hay son niñas menores de edad?- preguntó el Rey_

 _\- Si su majestad. solo en este espacio a esta hora, trabajo con las niñas d años, soy la que imparte, literatura a los más pequeños. En estos momentos, una niña nos iba a leer algo que escribió, un poema.- con su rostro lleno de serenidad, la señorita le explico al rey, sintiéndome avergonzada por que justamente era yo, quien iba a recitar._

 _\- con gusto escuchare lo que dirá, al igual que el joven príncipe- acoto el rey._

 _la sensación que tuve no fue nada normal, mis manos eran témpanos de hielo, temblaba y estaba a un punto de querer llorar. Cuando sentí su penetrante mirada, fría, sin expresión y dura, no pude controlarme, estaba petrificada._

 _\- señorita Kinomoto, señorita Kinomoto - una voz me llamaba, yo estaba sin mirar a nada... -Sakura, Sakura- mi amiga Naoko me llamaba... - debes hablar Sakura, si no lo haces te regañaran - menciono en un murmullo Rika..._

 _aclare mi voz, hice una graciosa reverencia, cerré mis ojos y dispuse a recitar lo que había escrito:_

 _L' amour de moy si est enclose_

 _L'est dans ce joli jardinet_

 _Où croît la rose et le muguet_

 _Et aussi fait la passarrose..._ _*_

 _La mirada anonadada de todos era inaudita, no esperaba eso, pero haciendo caso a lo que planeamos, queríamos salir de esto. la mirada del príncipe, mostro interés, aunque después siguió con su rostro inexpresivo. Hasta que escucho unos aplausos y una carcajada..._

 _\- jovencita, que edad usted tiene?- me pregunto el rey. yo tenía miedo de responder. apreté mis puños en la falda de mi vestido y le dije._

 _-tengo 5 años su majestad- el no podía dejar de verme._

 _\- cómo es posible que una niña campesina de su edad, hable francés. - el rey al emitir ese comentario, hizo que Marie se riera, hasta que el rey comento._

 _\- Usted niña, posee una educación muy bien acorde a pesar de su edad, dígame su nombre-_

 _\- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, señor- respondí muy nerviosa_

 _\- No conozco Kinomoto en la corte ni como doncellas, pero su educación es la de una, espero sea seleccionada para ser parte del cortejo real- dijo el rey._

 _\- no padre, eso no sucederá- ... al escuchar esa voz, marco mi sentencia... el joven príncipe ha hablado..._

 _\- ella desde ayer se le ha asignado su lugar, no soportare una escandalosa, llorona y ahora sabelotodo en el cortejo, ella pertenece a el servicio, será parte de las sirvientas de reino, servirá para nosotros hasta que yo lo decida- hablo con imperio y decisión._

 _yo solo observaba a el rey, luego mire a la señorita Mitsuki, a mis nuevas amigas a Marie riéndose de forma discreta... fije mi mirada al joven príncipe, supe cual era mi lugar, mi deber y de forma natural, sin emoción y fría, di una reverencia, diciendo:_

 _\- lo que ordene su majestad-_

 _ *** Mi amor está encerrado / en este bello jardincito / donde crecen las rosas, el múgete / y también la malvarrosa.**_


	2. Chapter 2

II. Niñez.

 _ya ha pasado tres años en el palacio, mi madre y padre nos han visitado una vez por mes. la educación que nos dan no es nada mal, hasta nos compensan si hacemos bien las cosas._

 _parte de las compensaciones es dejarnos ir a casa en navidad. Touya y yo nos alegramos de eso, por que pocas veces coincidíamos, solo en comedor. extrañaba el calor familiar, la vida fría en el palacio y en donde estábamos no era grata. pude comprender ciertas cosas de el servir al reino, aun sigo siendo muy niña para lograr captar._

 _mis tutores dicen que soy muy buena para haber sido criados por campesinos. mi lectura es perfecta, hablo francés, español y japonés, ya que mi descendencia por parte de mi padre, de allí mi apellido. me destaco en artes, manualidades, protocolo, ética, canto, pintura, a escondidas en la noche, me pongo a practicar defensa personal y sable con mi hermano, ya que él ve potencial en mi, además el necesita practicar y yo me ofrecí, solo que si nos descubren, el castigo será inminente._

 _aun mantengo mi amistad con Rika, Naoko y Chiharu, nos ayudamos mutuamente, Rika sigue siendo muy delicada, su porte ha madurado, es excelente en ética y protocolo, sería una doncella perfecta, al igual que Chiharu. Naoko se destaca muy bien en literatura y domina el italiano, alemán, francés. Según la señorita Mitsuki la quiere preparar para que se haga institutriz a los que vengan como aspirantes. Marie? bueno ella es la favorita de La Fayette, ella puede decirse que es la que observa los comportamientos inadecuados de nosotras. tratamos de estar al margen, sino nos acusara._

 _Yo, a pesar de tener todas esas cualidades que dicen mis tutores, aun se mantiene que mi labor cuando llegue a cierta edad es de ser parte del servicio de sirvientas del reino. es una orden que no se ha revocado._

 _El reino sigue siendo prospero, hermoso y pacifico, no hay nada malo en el, las princesas una a una se han casado, excepto la princesa Fuuti, ella es un alma indomable, sus pensamientos son algo radical similar a los mío, pero estos bajan un poco más la intensidad, porque aun deseo estar en mi casa, jugar con mis muñecas, comer dulces y correr por el campo. ella solo desea ser feliz con un amor de ensueño._

 _he visto muchos aspirantes a servir, aunque el rey este año no censara, y que su objetivo se está logrando, y es formar un ejército._

 _para que quiere un ejército en un reino pacifico? no lo sé y no lo entenderé, hay muchos secretos que me cuestan comprender._

 _\- Sakuraaa, Sakuraaaa- se oyen unos gritos desde el patio._

 _\- esa voz, Rika?- me levanto de mi ensoñamiento y me levante lo mas rápido que pude, sacudí mis ropas y corrí hasta donde escuchaba la voz._

 _\- dime Rika sucede algo?- le pregunte algo presurosa._

 _\- si! Sakura debemos ir a las habitaciones, están hurgando tus cosas madame La Fayette y Chemerault- dijo muy preocupada Rika._

 _corrí con todas las fuerzas hasta llegar a la habitación comunal, cuando encuentro a La Fayette revisando mis cosas, y me abalanzo._

 _\- son mías, me permitieron quedarme con ellas! No es justo- gritaba llorando_

 _\- Jovencita, usted no ha tenido comportamiento adecuado, me han informado que usted no cumple con las reglas, así que no se puede premiar o consentir a quienes no cumplen- afirmo La Fayette._

 _Marie reía en una esquina viendo como me arrebataban mis pocas cosas que tenia de mi familia, la foto de mis padres, el joyero.._

 _\- también me llevare esto- cuando veo a donde se dirige, corro hacia la cama y agarro a Kero._

 _\- no por favor, no se lleve a kero, se lo suplico!- le imploro con mucho dolor._

 _\- entrégueme eso, sino será severamente castigada! - Grito la Fayette en señal de perder el control. Haciendo movimiento brusco, me agarra por el brazo y me empuja haciendo que Kero salga volando cayendo al piso._

 _unos pasos se dirigen en la habitación comunal y era el joven príncipe con su rostro serio y mirada fría, observa la situación y pregunta:_

 _\- ¿Puede explicarme que ha sucedido, Madame?_

 _\- Monseñor mío, esta niña ha quebrantado las reglas, y yo solo cumplo como es mi deber de educarla- habla La Fayette haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Yo remediare la situación mi señor, solucionare y daré castigo por importunarle._

 _el príncipe la miro de forma indiferente, caminando a la salida, llamo a su sirviente y este camino hasta donde estaba kero, lo tomo y se lo llevo._

 _La Fayette, estaba enfurecida, me levanto a la fuerza y yo con el mayor temor del mundo supe, que era hora de mi primer y más severo castigo..._

 _\- Es una pena que Kinomoto no sepa comportarse aun- vocifero con aires de suficiencia Marie. - ella debía saber que si no sigue las reglas, esto pasaría, ser la favorita de los maestros no le servirá- jajaja._

 _-que hiciste Marie?, que le dijiste a La Fayette? le dijo con reproche Naoko_

 _\- Yo? nada, porque suponen que yo le dije algo, más bien es el comportamiento de Kinomoto el que hizo que se ganara el castigo. escaparse de noche para jugar a las espaditas con un novio, eso es una falta de moral- afirmo Marie._

 _-Chemerault! no puedes afirmar cosas que no son! - le grito Chiharu_

 _\- tu no me vienes a gritar, o si no te ganaras lo mismo que ella, así que mantente al margen- amenazo la niña- además es oportuno que el príncipe haya llegado en el momento justo que ella desafiaba a Madame. jajaja._

 _\- Tu no tienes decencia ni menos corazón, esto no quedara así- le replico Rika._

 _mis tres amigas se retiraron, esperando mi regreso..._

 _-Así que me desafiaste delante del príncipe- acto seguido una bofetada - sabes muy bien tu posición aquí niña, no dejes que tu vanidad por ser una dotada se te suba a la cabeza-_

 _ahora dime, quien es el chico con el que juegas a las espaditas- dijo en forma amenazante.._

 _de la forma como hablaba, era que sabía que me encontraba con alguien en las noches para practicar con el sable, solo que no sabe quién es. lo mejor es no decir nada, no quiero que Touya salga afectado._

 _\- Habla! te lo ordeno mocosa!- otro golpe más._

 _\- yo... yooo.. no le diré nada- respondí desafiante_

 _\- no dirás nada, está bien, arreglamos esto con un látigo te parece- se reía maliciosamente_

 _\- quítate la parte de arriba del vestido AHORA!- exigió con demanda_

 _no tuve otra opción, sabía que los castigos de La Fayette eran duros, pero no conocía nunca el maltrato... sentí miedo._

 _\- habla!- gritaba *primer latigazo*_

 _yo estaba en blanco..._

 _-Habla maldita sea! - * segundo látigo*_

 _\- que hables te lo ordeno!- *tercer latigazo*_

 _\- tienes coraje niña, pronto sabré la verdad, y si hablas del castigo, te juro que los que vendrán será peor. ahora vístete y fuera de mi vista-_

 _camine lentamente, con la mirada perdida, solo pensaba en mi libertad, de que serbia dar lo mejor de mí, para un reino que no consideraría mi esfuerzo, de que sirve dar mi vida, mi infancia, niñez, si solo seré un simple traste que a la larga será desechado. Hoy me di cuenta de que no valgo nada. entre a la habitación, donde estaban las chicas, ellas me miraron y yo solo sonreí, la expresiones de ellas no eran normal, me limpiaron la cara ya que tenia rastros de sangre por las cachetadas, era casi de noche, espere que las demás se durmieran para luego, yo poder cambiar mis ropas y dormir. esta noche sería la más larga, no tengo a kero. me abrace y llore en silencio._

 _no podía dormir, me levante y camine hasta el jardín que daba por las habitaciones, allí había un árbol donde me gustaba descansar, mi cuerpo estaba dolorido por el daño que madame me había causado, aun así deseaba estar allí._

 _\- al fin tu y yo arbolito- le dije a mi gran sombra. - espero tu no me acuses por haberme dormido entre tu follaje hoy- poco a poco fui relajándome y colocando mis pensamientos en un lugar feliz... no sé en qué momento empecé a llorar... cuando de pronto sentí unos pasos y una voz suave me hablo:_

 _\- aun sigues siendo una llorona- dijo esa persona... cuando abro mis ojos, veo frente a mí al joven delfín cerca de mí. me levando dando tropiezos y me inclino haciendo reverencia, a pesar del maltrato de mi cuerpo._

 _\- Perdóneme mi señor, he quebrantado otra regla. por favor sea piadoso conmigo- no pude contener las lagrimas y el dolor de la tarde vivida, sabía bien que el príncipe detestaba lo débil, frágil, sin fuerza, por eso me coloco a donde pertenecía._

 _\- reincorpórese, no vine a reprocharle- dijo con serenidad, manteniendo su voz firme_

 _me fui levantando lentamente y mire su rostro, no tenía ese semblante serio o frio se veía sereno; muy diferente al príncipe habitual. - espero me perdone por romper las reglas, le prometo su majestad servir mejor- seguí diciéndole con mi cabeza abajo._

 _solo quede estática cuando él me extendió algo que tenía en sus manos._

 _\- creo que esto es suyo-_

 _yo no podía creerlo, el tenia a kero, me lo estaba regresando._

 _-yo... yo... pensé que no lo vería jamás - lo tome con cuidado, como si kero fuese de cristal. - no sabe cuánto le agradezco mi señor, me ha regresado algo preciado y valioso- con lagrimas en los ojos de alegría, olvide el dolor de los golpes y maltratos. Limpie mi cara, me puse firme, hasta donde podía y le dije con una gran sonrisa:_

 _\- muchas gracias su majestad, estoy en deuda con usted, prometo servirle bien- sonreí con toda la alegría, el me pidió que me regresara a la habitación._

 _ser príncipe no es fácil, mas cuando las exigencias están cada vez mayor. sé que he sido caprichoso y egoísta, fui criado así, tener 4 hermanas mayores y ser el único varón, a parte con la responsabilidad máxima de dirigí un reino a futuro._

 _sé que mi carácter no es suave, me forjan de esa manera, debo estudiar siempre, entrenar, ser educado, serio, leal a mis convicciones._

 _recuerdo aquel día hace tres años, aun siendo tan pequeño, no es que haya cambiado mucho, ahora tengo 8 años, no es tanta la diferencia, una niña llorando en el salón principal, no lo soportaba, odiaba los llantos, gritos y berrinches, no pude contenerme y rompí el protocolo propinándole una bofetada, no la soportaba, se veía que esa campesina era una mimada. recuerdo claramente que le dije que nunca seria del cortejo de doncellas, ella seria sirvienta._

 _en esos mismos días, tratando de olvidar ese incidente, dando un paseo con mi padre, entramos a la librería y justo estaba esa misma niña, da un poema que no resulto ser malo, a pesar de tener mi edad en ese tiempo 5, dominaba un perfecto francés, me dio demasiado coraje de que ella sonriera después de recitar, mi padre aplaudir, que cuando me acerque, simplemente le recordé que no cambiaría su posición._

 _así pasaron los años, evitaba ver a ese tipo de personas, en especial esa niña, no sé por qué la detestaba, será porque era diferente a las demás niñas. posee buenas costumbres, es diestra en diferentes artes, maneja varios idiomas, a pesar de tener 8 años. maldición la detesto!_

 _pero hoy conocí que no todo era feliz para ella, o es que nunca fue feliz? veía como madame la Fayette discutía con ella, quitándole sus pertenencias, pero la niña solo cuidaba una cosa, un viejo y horroroso peluche amarillo, quien pelea por esas cosas? porque no tener uno nuevo? es peluche cayó en mis pies, madame me hablaba y yo solo miraba los ojos de esa niña, ella siempre tuvo esa mirada así? ella tenía un bello color verde esmeralda, pero en este denotaba dolor y frustración, yo solo di la espalda pedí que recogieran el peluche y me fui del lugar. una actitud cobarde, se supone que seré rey, no la defendí, aunque y si cometió un error? aun soy un niño para comprender estas cosas._

 _me dispuse a dar un paseo nocturno, no podía dormir, camine con esa cosa en las manos, supongo que lo botare por allí, cuando escucho una voz infantil, una niña para ser exacto. pensaba regañarle a quien estuviese allí, por que rompían las reglas del palacio. era ella, le hablaba al árbol, le abrazaba y se acostaba al lado de él. no podía creer lo que veía mis ojos, ella sonreía de una forma natural, hasta que de pronto empezó a llorar, lloraba de forma desconsolada, solitaria, trágica; una parte de mi me decía: ve a consolarla, es una súbdita que necesita apoyo... pero mi deber era ser firme y recto. le interrumpí y ella se levanto, me dio una reverencia y se disculpo por estar allí. yo no sabía que decirle, estaba hipnotizado con sus bellos ojos, un verde profundo, tenía una luz grandiosa, pueden existir personas así? luego interrumpí mis pensamientos centrándome en ser un príncipe firme, le extendí ese viejo peluche, ella simplemente sonrió cálidamente, me agradeció y le pedí que se retirara a su habitación._

 _hoy he roto el protocolo, no sé por qué esa niña me preocupo, se que madame le maltrato y sé que ella sufrió. debo olvidarme de la sonrisa de esa plebeya, porque eso es lo que es. Yo un príncipe y ella, una plebeya._

 _Levantarme fue lo más tortuoso en la vida, los dolores ocasionados por el maltrato de madame cobran consecuencias, se que ahora debo ser más cuidadosa y no dejar que me vuelva atrapar en mis andanzas con Touya, solo quería saber: ¿cómo supo que me veían con alguien, debería suponer que alguien esta vigilando, y esa persona es la Chemerault._

 _Me reincorpore una hora antes, para que nadie pueda ver mis heridas, escondí donde pude a kero, aunque no quebrantaba las reglas, el mismo príncipe me lo regreso... El príncipe, no lo puedo creer... De la personas que menos creía compasión era de ese niño. Anoche tuve ese encuentro, pensé que me regañaría y mandaría por madame a castigarme, pero anoche mostró compasión hacia alguien. Estoy agradecida._

 _La mañana avanzo lenta, la rutina habitual, el desayuno donde debíamos tener el comportamiento, las clases de literatura, arte, danza, música, clase de etiqueta y protocolo, toda la misma rutina. Mis amigas no hacían mención de mi castigo, ni preguntaban que me paso. Marie era la única que sabía, claro como fiel sirviente de Madame, capaz la puso al tanto. Terminaba la rutina de ese día y solo esperaba esa hora deseada de descanso, donde siempre me iba a revistar debajo de ese árbol._

 _A paso lento, camino, me siento algo pesada, podría ser el cansancio. Llegue a mi fiel amigo, le salude y decidí acostarme a pensar en lo que había vivido, cerraba mis ojos y entre susurros solo de mi boca se escapa... -No había percatado que posee unos ojos ámbar lleno de luz-_

 _Pero que cosas digo, me regaño en pensamientos! Se supone que es tu verdugo, el decidió donde será mi lugar. Me vuelvo a recostar y digo en tono más audible._

 _\- igual sostengo que sus ojos denotan luz y calor-_

 _\- también los suyos, solo que si sigues llorando se apagaran- se escucho una voz..._

 _Al reconocerla, me levanto más rápido que un rayo, me quedo pasmada y me pongo en posición de reverencia._

 _\- lo siento su majestad!... Yo solo recitaba un fragmento de un poema- mentí! Hablaba de sus ojos, pero no puedo decirle la verdad._

 _\- no se preocupe, levántese, solo estaba de paseo, por favor si ve a los guardias, dígale que no me ha visto- salió corriendo_

 _Quede congelada en el sitio, mantuve una conversación con el príncipe... El salió corriendo... No esperaba tal acción de él. Se supone que romper el protocolo no está permitido. Sonreí y decidí reanudar mis actividades en la casa comunal._

 _Solo pude gesticular_

 _\- sea libre príncipe, usted también es un niño- sonrojada emprendí mi camino._

 _ **A partir del próximo capítulo de desglosara por partes, contar desde la perspectiva de Sakura lo que sucede me es más fácil en la narración. Si me ha faltado mas personajes, pero recordemos que esto sucede dentro de las instalaciones que dan cerca del palacio.**_

 _ **Apenas me inicio como escritora de fics, soy más de lectura. También espero que no sea tan pesada ciertas cosas, trato de manejar ciertos títulos nobiliarios, poco a poco iré introduciendo mas personajes que se harán frecuentes. No tengo olvidado a Touya, pero los dividen en ciertas edades, además Touya recibe entrenamiento por parte del ejercito. Agradezco el apoyo posible, paciencia necesaria porque apenas llevo escrito 9 capítulos extras, que poco a poco he ido editando (mi editora se jubilo)**_

Referencias del libro que he usado: Secretos de Estado, la alcoba de la reina. Aunque la mayoría de las situaciones son de mi entera imaginación. Gracias de antemano, los comentarios que envíen me nutre al querer seguir escribiendo. See ya~


	3. Chapter 3

III. Adolescencia.

 _III.i. La canción de la plebeya._

 _Los años transcurren rápido, más cuando se está ocupado, nuestros padres nos visitan una vez por mes, ya han envejecido un poco, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasad? 9 años?... No, han sido 10 años, encerrada en este lugar frío, frívolo y solitario. Digo solitario por que no es como el calor del hogar._

 _Se nos ha permitido nuestras salidas a casa, mi hermano prefiere quedarse dentro del palacio, él esta entregado a ser un soldado, este será el año donde se decida para él su futuro._

 _También este año tendré muchos cambios, ya cumpliré 15, pero no me siento ilusionada, no soy feliz, y estoy en un lugar que no me corresponde, pero que por obligación debo estar._

 _Aún mantengo amistad con Rika, Naoko y Chiharu. Naoko está siendo tomada en cuenta para ser asistente de la señorita Mitsuki, Rika y Chiharu son postulantes para doncellas del reino, esa labor lleva más trabajo, ya que es parte del servicio directo con los reyes. ¿Se preguntan por Marie? Ella es la ayudante de Madame La Fayette, es una informante directa , donde observa meticulosamente nuestros errores y se los hace saber._

 _Todos hemos cambiado, yo no sigo siendo una niña, pero tampoco me veo para tener quince. Aún seguimos usando esos vestidos grises, trenzas largas y botines incómodos. Aún seguimos siendo educados para ser el mejor servicio en el reino, aún siguen entrenando para tener el mejor ejercito del reino. Un reino donde todos somos objetos y esclavos, donde no tenemos voluntad._

 _Los censos cesaron desde que tenía 8 años, los niños de la comarca y el resto del pueblo son más felices, ya que no tienen esa preocupación de ser elegidos para estar encerrados acá. Siento que me he equivocado de generación, pero es lo que me ha tocado._

 _Al fin pude comprender las palabras de mi madre, sobre servir... Ella paso lo mismo, ella tuvo esta experiencia, ella fue parte de esto. Por eso me educo en esos 5 años en lo que apenas pude captar. Sólo Pulí más lo que conocía, mejorando en otros aspectos._

 _\- Sakura! Debemos salir, hoy es día de reunirse con nuestros padres!- me dice Chiharu_

 _-Voy enseguida!- le respondo._

 _Salgo en paso presuroso y con alegría me dirijo a la sala comunal, donde mis padres me reciben con mucho cariño y felicidad._

 _Corro a los brazos de ellos y entre emoción les doy una alegre sonrisa_

 _\- Papá, mamá! Me siento feliz de verles!- exclamo_

 _-Mi pequeña Sakura! Estas hermosa!- dice papa._

 _Su cara denota rastros de lo que fue en su juventud, usando unos anteojos grandes, manteniendo una alegre sonrisa_

 _-Mi pequeña niña! Cuanto has crecido este mes!- dice con una voz angelical mi madre. Ella aún conserva su lozanía, aunque se nota ciertas líneas de expresión en su tez blanca._

 _Mami! Me siento feliz! Verlos, abrazarles! No saben cuánto les extrañe. Ya han visto a Touya?_

 _\- Si hija, y puedo decirte que es un joven galante, es tan apuesto como tu padre, fue poco tiempo que pudimos conversar con el... - Expreso mi madre con algo de tristeza-_

 _\- debes entender Nadeshiko, Touya entrena duro, este año es la selección del ejercito y el es postulante, sus entrenamientos deben dar frutos. - Comentó mi padre-_

 _\- ¿Y Dime pequeña, como va tu entrenamiento? Pregunto mamá._

 _\- Lo mismo de siempre, solo que cada año nos avanzan a más niveles. Aunque no entiendo porque tengo que llevar el mismo estudio que las demás si lo mío está decidido.- Acote sin disimulos-_

 _\- ¡Es cierto hija! Te tenemos dos regalos, sé que es antes de tu cumpleaños, pero capaz el próximo mes sea tarde. Dijo papá._

 _Ellos me entregaron un paquete y una guitarra..._

 _Me gusta mucho la música, aprendí a tocar muchos instrumentos, entre ellos la guitarra, el piano, el violín y arpa. Pero me destaque mas en guitarra. -Gracias padre! Le daré uso adecuado en horas de música. Sonreí cálidamente._

 _Abrí el otro paquete y vi que tenía en este un hermoso vestido de tafetán color verde bosque, bordado con margaritas blancas y el escote de encaje, no tan pronunciado y discreto para una joven de mi edad, acompañado de unos guantes de seda verde lima. Combinaba perfectamente con mi tez blanca, sus cabellos marrones con destellos rojizos._

 _\- ¡Es precioso madre! ¿Cómo lo adquirieron? Es costoso un traje así!- exclame_

 _\- Pequeña, el tiempo que no han estado, nos ha permitido ahorrar más, además cuando salgan del palacio, tenemos más para ustedes dos. - dijo mi padre con una tierna sonrisa-_

 _-También hija, ahora que tienes cierta edad, es necesario que tengas aunque sea un vestido elegante, nunca se sabe de las audiencias con los reyes. El ser del servicio, cortejo, doncellas, requiere por lo menos un vestido. - Me dijo con picardía guiñándole un ojo mi dulce madre-_

 _Es cierto que debemos tener algo decente, lo que usaba a diario era esos vestidos grises que daban tristeza, en confección, nosotras aprendimos a diseñar, yo usaba las telas de mis viejos vestidos y hacia nuevos, cuidando la sencillez de estos._

 _\- Se nos acaba el tiempo mi niña, espero tengas un feliz cumpleaños, te amamos- dijo mi padre._

 _\- pórtate bien, haz caso y veras que saldrás más pronto! Es un deber que debemos cumplir- me beso en la frente mi madre._

 _Despedirme de ellos cada mes da dolor, pero sí, es un deber que debo cumplir. Sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien._

-/-

 _Camino a la habitación comunal, esa que siempre fue la de un inicio, se han modificado muchas cosas, ahora son dos camas por cuarto. Comparto con Chiharu. Tengo el mismo tocador, la cama, el closet, el escritorio y un baúl donde guardamos implementó de nuestra educación. Guarde en ese baúl, el vestido... Ya que no quería que fuese descubierto por nadie más._

 _Camino a la sala comunal, donde me encuentro con mis amigas, llevo en mis manos la guitarra, nos preguntábamos que tal nos fue con nuestras visitas y todas reíamos al compartir nuestros regalos._

 _\- Sakura, ¿puedes tocar la guitarra?- dijo Rika_

 _-¡Si Sakura, toca y canta! ¡Tu voz es preciosa! Afirmo Naoko, mientras Chiharu decía si con su cabeza._

 _\- ¡Esta bien! Tocare esa trágica canción de el Rey Reinaldo, la he estado practicando, sé que es triste, pero los acordes salen bien en guitarra- dije de forma muy alegre._

 _Empecé afinar el instrumento y empecé a tocar y cantar. Ellas aplaudieron efusivamente, aunque a Rika nunca le gusto esa trágica canción de ese rey moribundo donde llega junto a su mujer que acaba de dar a luz._

 _\- Me gusta como tocas niña- se escucho una voz hablar_

 _Nos levantamos inmediatamente, cuando vemos, era una de las Princesas, era la Menor de ellas._

 _\- ¡Princesa Fuutie!- Exclamo Naoko_

 _Las 4 hacemos una reverencia esperando que nos permita reincorporarnos._

 _\- tranquilas jovencitas, no he venido a importunar, no me gusta mucho el formalismo- expreso la princesa._

 _\- me interesó tu canto, tu voz es fresca, juvenil y cálida, ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?- me preguntó_

 _-Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, su majestad.- Inclinándome_

 _-Ya te dije que sin rimbombantes pleitesía, enderézate, vamos-_

 _Le observo detalladamente, ella camina por donde estábamos y toma la guitarra._

 _\- este instrumento no es muy usual en Hauteford, ¿se le dice guitarra no?-_

 _\- Si su majestad. Es una guitarra- le respondí nerviosamente._

 _\- Interesante. ¿Imagino que aprendió a usarlo en las clases de acá no es así?-_

 _\- Si... Si mi señora- estaba tensa. Pensé en los castigos de madame si se entera._

 _\- ¿Sucede algo su majestad!?- esa voz conocida._

 _Lo que me faltaba... La Fayette... Ahora si moriré en castigo, pensé en forma triste. Esos que nunca olvidaré. Ver la cara de mis amigas, eran azules de el miedo. Ellas temblaban._

 _Lo peor es que la princesa lo notó, vio el miedo que teníamos a La Fayette..._

 _\- Dígame Madame, ¿me presta a esta joven para que toque en el palacio y nos alegre la tarde con sus canciones?- dijo de forma elegante, sería y juguetona la princesa._

 _La cara de La Fayette era un poema trágico, ella quería en verdad aplicar castigo, pero al ser petición real, no puede decir no._

 _\- ¿O acaso va a negarle a la corona un momento de distracción?- dijo en forma seca su majestad._

 _-Pa... Para nada mi señora... To... Todo lo que pidan ustedes, les será dado- con reverencia aparentando los puños, La Fayette acepto._

 _\- Entonces jovencita, esta noche usted tocará para nosotros. Usa algo bonito, no querrás presentarte con ese vestido gris ante nosotros- dijo guiñando el ojo._

 _\- Su majestad, allí estaré, muchas gracias- con una delicada reverencia agradecí, temiendo que cuando ella de la espalda, me toque un castigo primordial._

 _-Madame... si veo un rastro de daño a las jovencitas, responderá ante nosotros. Niña, vendrá por ti nuestro chambelán- se despidió alegremente._

 _Tragué grueso, mis amigas estaban paralizadas y La Fayette estaba sin expresión alguna._

 _\- Que sea la última vez que rompes las reglas, sino garantizare encerrar en la torre más alta o la más profunda de este reino- replico en voz fría._

 _Ella se retira y nosotras... Pudimos respirar..._

 _\- ¡Sakura perdona por haberte metido en problemas! - dijeron las tres al unísono._

 _\- Amigas, no se preocupen, ahora debo resolver que debo cantar para la corte- ese era mi miedo, el que cantar..._

 _\- Sakura, yo no me preocuparía por eso, yo más bien lo haría por el que usar.- dijo Naoko._

 _\- Busquemos en el cuarto lo que tengas, para presentarte a la corte ¡debes vestir bien! - Dijo Rika._

 _Entramos a nuestras habitaciones y ellas buscaron sus vestidos. Yo solo pensaba que debía hacer, nunca antes había tocado para otras personas, menos la realeza..._

 _\- Mira Sakura, tenemos estas opciones- dijo Chiharu._

 _Habían tres, uno que había confeccionado/modificado de mis viejos vestidos infantiles. Era un poco armonioso, aun las telas estaban con color. Tenía un bonito color rosa pastel, con detalles en las mangas de encaje, el cuello cerrado con botones forrados. El otro era un azul turquesa con flores bordadas de color amarillo, su descote era algo pronunciado y se veía que ajustaba a la cintura, era uno de los vestidos de Rika, el ultimo era color beige, largo, la falda caía forma cascada, tenia mangas largas y costura con hilos plateados, era muy cerrado y ceñido en la parte del torso, era la selección de Naoko. Termine optando por el vestido que había modificado, ya que se ajustaba a mi personalidad, cuerpo y presupuesto? Agradeciendo a mis amigas por su apoyo._

 _La puerta se abre y veo de pronto que entra la Chemerault._

 _\- Oh! vaya, así que es cierto, te presentarás ante los reyes. Lindo vestido, algo cursi, pero lindo..._

 _-¿¡Qué quieres Marie!?- dijo Rika_

 _\- ¿Yo?... Nada solo venia a observar...espero salga todo bien querida compañera. - Expreso con cierta malicia-_

 _\- Agradezco tus buenos deseos, si me disculpas debo terminar de mis quehaceres y actividades, por favor retírese de mi habitación- dije educadamente._

 _\- Ohh está bien querida. Espero verte pronto, suerte- dijo riéndose en tono de burla-_

 _\- ¡Esa arpía! ¡Está tramando algo!- exclamo Rika. - ¡Espero no haga nada para causarte problemas!._

 _\- Recuerda la advertencia de la princesa, no nos puede pasar nada- dije con algo de tranquilidad fingida. -Espero en verdad que no pase nada-_

 _Salimos de la habitación dejando todo listo, nos tocaba clases de danza, luego mas protocolo, y servicio de mesas._

 _Terminando el día para irme a preparar, veo que no todo estaba como lo dejé. Es cierto, no nos podía pasar nada a nosotras, pero si al vestido. Quedé callada viendo lo que quedaba de él. Rasgado con odio, rabia, celos, malicia. Mis amigas entran detrás de mi alegres para arreglarme... Pero el silencio fue sepulcral..._

 _\- ¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!?- dijo Chiharu._

 _\- ¿Sakura?- me llamo Naoko._

 _\- ...- no sabía que decir._

 _Tomé el vestido, o lo que quedaba de él y lo apreté en mi pecho. No emitía emoción ni nada._

 _-¿Awww que paso?, porque esas caras tan largas?- se escucho a Marie hablar con tono lastimero en son de burlarse._

 _\- ¡Qué haces aquí! ¿¡Tú fuiste verdad!?- aclamo Rika. -¡Tu sabes qué hiciste!-_

 _-¿Yo? ¡Acaso estas acusando!- ¡déjame decirte que yo no hice nada! ... ¡Estaba en las mismas clases que ustedes!- dijo en forma de defensa Marie._

 _-Déjenlo así, no vale la pena, dije con hilo de voz._

 _\- ¡No Sakura! ¡No voy a permitir que esta envidiosa te maltrate! ¡Siempre hace que cometas errores, sabiendo que es ella la fracasada! - grito Naoko_

 _\- jajaja bueno, ya les dije que yo no fui, suerte querida, por lo menos esos trapos grises van bien en ti- se retiro triunfal la Chemerault cerrando la puerta de un azote._

 _\- ¿chicas, pueden dejarme sola?- les pedí tranquilamente._

 _-Sakura queremos ayudarte, aun tenemos opciones- me dijo serenamente Rika_

 _\- no se preocupen, les Sonreí, tengo un plan y ella se va a sorprender- Sonreí con toda la malicia del mundo._

 _Ellas confiaron en mí, aunque tenían temor de que hiciera algo indebido._

 _\- No pensé en usarte justamente hoy... Pero no me queda opción. Gracias mamá- busque el vestido que mi madre me había regalado, pensaba usarlo el día de que me tocara ir a casa de visitas, pero mi madre dijo: debes tener por lo menos un vestido elegante, para presentarte a la corte o ante los reyes. Dejaría mal a Marie Chemerault, dejaría mal a Madame La Fayette, ¡pero nunca quedare mal ante los demás! Me arme de valor y empecé a vestirme._

 _Nunca me había puesto algo así, el vestido ceñía mi cintura, dejando ver lo delgada que soy, el color resaltaba mi piel blanca, el descote dejaba ver poco, aunque mis atributos no son proporcionados, tenia rasgos de ser femenina, deje la cadena con el dije de la llave de estrella en mi cuello, arregle mis cabellos en un moño mediano, haciendo bucles delicados que caían en mis hombros, no necesitaba color en mis mejillas así que no necesite nada más. Me puse los guantes y sentí que tocaron la puerta de mi habitación._

 _-¡Sakura! ¡Está esperando por ti el chambelán del rey! ¡Sal rápido! -dijo Chiharu asustada._

 _Salí de la habitación y guiñándole un ojo a mi amiga, la deje con la boca abierta sin decir nada, Sonreí y seguí mi paso firme. Le hago una reverencia al chambelán y él me pide que le acompañe. En el camino del pasillo del jardín que conecta a lo que es el Palace Royal me encuentro con madame La Fayette y Marie, ellas no podían creer ante sus ojos lo que veían. Madame me tomo del hombro y me empujo._

 _\- ¡A quien le has robado ese vestido!- me grito sin percatarse del enviado del rey_

 _-Señora Madame, este vestido es un regalo de mi madre, que se supone que usted misma reviso el paquete antes de ser entregado a mi persona.- le dije sin medir palabras._

 _Ella quedo en silencio porque parte de las reglas es que todo paquete que se entrega a los que habitan en el palacio o casa comunal es revisado, así evitar armas, venenos que puedan afectar a los reyes._

 _\- Madame, está retrasando nuestro tiempo- dijo el chambelán_

 _Me dejo ir y me_ _dispuse a seguir mi Camino hasta el palacio. Había olvidado ese recorrido._ _Solamente he estado allí el día de mi recibimiento, donde una bofetada marco mi destino y futuro._

 _-¿siempre debo recordar la bofetada?- dije para mí misma, tocando mi cara con las manos._

 _Entro al palacio y si hay cambios más notorios, hay más luz y color, reina el color verde con plateado, parte del estandarte de nuestro reino... Quien lo diría, hasta yo estoy vestida así... Sonreí y seguí caminando._

 _Unos guardias nos reciben en la puerta principal, donde está la corte de el reino. El chambelán se dirige a ellos entregándole la nota de la princesa Fuutie. Ellos la leen y con toda la prisa del mundo abren de par en par la puerta._

 _El lugar se escuchaba murmullos, risas. Se podía sentir los perfumes de las damas, el olor de cigarrillo que emanaban algunos caballeros, se veían las doncellas acompañar a condesas, condes, lord, ladys, príncipes y princesas._

 _Pude reconocer a una de las presentes, que fue la Condesa Amamiya, aquella mujer que converso con mi madre. Su cara fue un espectáculo por que pudo reconocerme._

 _Yo tenía miedo, tenía miedo a equivocarme, esto era poner a prueba el entrenamiento de 10 años de etiqueta, protocolo, habla, canto, música. Toda mi vida en la casa comunal se pondría a prueba... Pero luego recordé que tan solo soy una simple sirvienta o plebeya que cantara ante los reyes, por capricho de una princesa._

 _\- ¡Señorita! ¡señorita!- dijo una voz conocida_

 _Busco con la mirada y veo a la Princesa Fuutie caminar rápido hacia mí, rompiendo la ética protocolar de estar al lado de los reyes._

 _\- ¡Se ve hermosa! Hizo caso de ponerse elegante y abandonar ese vestido gris- dijo elocuentemente._

 _\- Su majestad, muchas gracias por permitirme estar acá, su gratitud hacia mí es bien recibida- dije educada mente, con un tono de voz suave y audible, haciendo una elegante y discreta reverencia._

 _\- Acepto tu agradecimiento, pero no me gusta la formalidad. Aún así la respetare por que de esto dependes en el reino- me guiño el ojo._

 _\- ¡Padre, Madre! ¡Ella es la prodigio que les comenté! Tiene una hermosa voz y un talento para usar este instrumento llamado guitarra- dijo alegremente_

 _El rey se levanta y hace llamarme, yo camino a paso firme, manteniendo compostura y gracia._

 _Me inclino delicadamente en una reverencia llena de gracia._

 _\- Jovencita gracias por asistir los caprichos de mi hija. Ella olvida que es princesa y parte de nuestro protocolo. Busca ponerte cómoda en una de estas sillas y deleita nuestros oídos con tu canto. A ver si es cierto que posees ese talento que dice mi hija- Dijo en tono pausado el rey._

 _Me reincorpore y al levantar mi mirada vi al príncipe al lado de el rey observándome. Tenía tiempo que no lo veía, el entrena en la sección donde esta mi hermano. Las clases particulares las ve en el palacio y no sale como antes. Su seriedad intimida, su mirada está llena de fuerza, siento temor de cómo me ve, porque me siento nada. Tome el instrumento y camine hasta donde las señoras de servicio ofrecían la silla, empecé afinar el instrumento y empecé con una canción en español llamada Amor, Un pasaje en japonés llamado Oboeteiru y finalizando con un corto de amor en francés llamada Sylvie._

 _En regardant prêcher Sylvie_

 _Je voyais battre les poissons_

 _À qui plus tost perdrait la vie_

 _En l' honneur de ses hameçons*_

 _-/-_

Viendo a Sylvie predicar

Vi peces golpeando

A quienes más perderían sus vidas

En honor a sus ganchos

 _Entonces tanto como pude, puse amor y sentimientos, mi soledad, mis rabias, y los ojos que me miraron cuando apenas tenía 8 años, esa mirada ambarina que tenia luz y compasión._

 _Me levanté de la silla, coloqué el instrumento sobre ella y espere a que los reyes dijeran algo. Los asistentes estaban esperando, se les veía emoción en su mirar, querían ellos al igual que yo saber que sentían o pensaban._

 _De pronto, el rey se levantó..._

 _\- ¡Muchacha! ¡Qué presentación más sublime!- aplaudió de forma alegre, se notaba que disfruto las canciones. Deje de apretar las faldas del vestido y dispuse ponerme los guantes. Siento que los presentes me aplaudían y elogiaban que alguien cantara de forma angelical._

 _\- Ha de ser una Lady,- se escucho decir de uno-_

 _\- ¿Hija de que condesa será?- manifestó otro._

 _-Ella no es ni lady ni condesa, es tan solo una plebeya capricho de la Princesa que vino a cantar- afirmó la voz de una mujer._

 _Siento el caminar de la persona y se me acerca, me mira directo y levanta mi cara con su dedo._

 _\- ¿Tú has de ser la hija de Nadeshiko o me equivoco?- Pregunto efusivamente la Condesa Amamiya._

 _-Si señora, ella es mi madre- le respondí temerosamente_

 _\- Mi rey, les ha deleitado una plebeya, se ve que han educado bien a los postulantes de servicio- Vocifero la condesa._

 _Mi vergüenza crecía más, que empeño tenían en querer humillar, mi clase social, mi estatus en lo que seré para este reino. Volví apretar con mis puños el vestido, respire profundo y retuve lo que serian lágrimas. Subí la mirada en espera de una secuela de humillación._

 _\- Si mal no recuerdo niña, ¿ya tu puesto en la selección fue dictado en el mismo momento que llego? ¿No es así?- hablo ella_

 _\- Si mi señora, se mi puesto asignado, solo espero la orden del rey cuando me toque ser parte del servicio- respondí automáticamente, olvidando el miedo.- Mentira no era, sabia quien soy y para lo que nací. Ser criada de los reyes-_

 _-¡Sonomi, sonomi querida! ¡No debes ser dura con la niña! Disfruta de su música, ella será sirvienta, doncella o lo que sea, pero no negaras que ¡talento tiene! - Hablo la reina._

 _\- Mi señora - Inclinándose poco- pero hay que recordarles que no deben olvidar donde pertenecen, a quienes les debe, y se ve que ella presume lo poco que tiene, un vestido bonito, un talento, pero no la gracia ni la belleza de una dama.- aclaró la duquesa._

 _Yo era solo una simple niña que era juzgada por todo. Regresaron a mi esos sentimientos de mi niñez donde quería correr y ser libre, quitarme las ataduras, estar en mi cama, jugar, reír. Mi realidad era otra._

 _-Creo que es suficiente- se escucho una voz que no lograba reconocer_

 _Todo quedo en silencio, la muesca que puso la condesa Amamiya de seriedad fue anormal. Los reyes se sentaron a observar la situación, mientras que la princesa disfrutaba del espectáculo que causaría el nuevo interlocutor._

 _\- Ya han humillado suficiente a la joven presente. Ella vino por que la princesa le pidió- afirmo el príncipe_

 _Yo no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, el se puso al frente de su padre y hablo a el público, detuvo la masacre verbal que tenían contra de mi y yo solo quería desfallecer de todo lo que pasaba. Quería ser invisible._

 _\- Monseñor, usted fue el que decidió el destino de ella, le han dado atribuciones que no corresponde, se supone que el personal los entrena para que devenguen lo que serán dentro del reino, y permítame decirle que ella, no está entrenada para ser sirvienta del reino sino como una dama de sociedad- Aclaró de forma acalorada la duquesa._

 _No entiendo el odio de esa mujer hacia mí, es decir todas recibimos el mismo entrenamiento, aunque a mí me han permitido mas, a pesar de que ya fui seleccionada desde los 5 años._

 _-¿¡ Está cuestionando lo que he hecho!?- Dijo en tono seco y serio el príncipe. Sus ojos demostraban fuego y severidad, a pesar de ser un año mayor que yo. Entabló una discusión con una duquesa solo por cuestionar sus decisiones._

 _\- No mi señor, no lo cuestiono, solo pido que sean justo con los otros que servirán. ¿O es que acaso la servidumbre viste tan bien?- río por lo bajo la duquesa._

 _\- Si no le gusta mi forma de decidir, entonces tome mi corona y hágalo mejor- dijo en tono alto, quitándose la corona y extendiéndola._

 _El rey reía en silencio disfrutando la acalorada discusión al igual que la princesa, la reina mantenía su semblante serio y rígido, los presentes estaban perplejo por la descortesía de la duquesa y el comportamiento del príncipe. Y yo era el epicentro de todo esto._

 _Quería irme corriendo, pero no podía escapar, era la humillación mas grande. Me prometí en ese instante no destacar, limitarme a lo que se y ser solo la servidumbre que pronto estará en el servicio._

 _\- Mi señor, pido perdón por ofuscarlo, es que las injusticias no me van. No cuestionare sus decisiones, vivo para servirle a usted y la corona- se excusó la duquesa bajando su cabeza. Retirándose mientras me miraba de forma que debía pagar la humillación, ¿cuál? Si la mía era peor..._

 _El príncipe estaba aún de pie. Observando a la multitud, tomo con la otra mano la corona y la ubicó donde había reposado. Me observó fijamente. Sentí que atravesaba mi alma, mi ser, su mirada era profunda y me daba temor. No tenía esa mirada cuando lo vi a los 8 años. Era lo opuesto. Debo suponer que es el peso de lo que él pasará. Debo imaginar que él quiere ser libre._

 _\- ¡Bravo!¡ Bravo! - aplaudían con entusiasmo, la princesa_

 _-¡Sabia que eres un talento oculto! ¿¡Verdad que si hermanito!? ¿¡Qué te parece!? A la que elegiste de sirvienta, por lo menos canta como los ángeles.- hablaba enérgicamente ella mientras abrazaba al príncipe_

 _\- ¡Ya basta! Me retiro- se quito del abrazo de su hermana la princesa, notando que su rostro se coloreaba con un leve sonrojo._

 _\- ¡Qué hermoso te ves hermanito así de sonrojado!- le grito riéndose-_

 _-Jovencita gracias por deleitarnos con tu voz- me dedico esas palabras el rey._

 _\- El placer es todo mío, estoy para servirles mis señores- me incline y tomo camino con el chambelán que me escoltaba._

 _-/-_

 _Una vez llegado a la entrada de los jardines, como ya era algo tarde caminé sin cambiarme hasta el árbol amigo. Tenía la necesidad de estar allí, era costumbre, cada vez que me sentía abrumada, triste, feliz, me paseaba por allí._

 _\- Hola querido amigo, te he abandonado todo este tiempo, espero me perdones- lo abrace y me recosté sobre él-_

 _Empecé a contarle de mi grandioso día de humillación, del como sufrí por un vestido y el cómo solucione, del como cante con el corazón y el cómo me humillaron sin perdón ni remordimientos._

 _\- Sé querido amigo que mi posición aquí está decidida, aun así debo dar lo mejor de mí para poder cambiar eso y salir lo más rápido posible. -Le hable a el árbol-_

 _\- Sabes, tenía tiempo que no veía en persona al príncipe. Le tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Pero a veces confunde un poco. No es que me la pase observando para detallarle, pero algo que he notado es en el mirar de él._

 _\- ¿que ha notado en mi mirar? - se oye una voz._

 _No sé cuál fue mi reacción, pero lo que hice fue girar y caminar rápido, cuando siento que una mano tomo de mi brazo y me hizo dar la vuelta hasta quedar de frente a él. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando fijamente la luz de esos ojos ambarinos, su mirar había cambiado, notaba algo extraño, que sólo lo pude ver cuando tenía ocho. El afloja el agarre y me libera, se separa de mí y me vuelve a preguntar._

 _\- ¿Qué ha notado en mi mirar?_

 _\- mil disculpas monseñor, ¡no fue mi intención hablar a sus espaldas!- agachándome en modo suplica de no ser castigada o regañada._

 _El me da la espalda y se sienta en la tierra. Voy abriendo los ojos y manteniendo la posición como estaba le observó._

 _\- por hoy deja las reverencias, a veces uno se cansa de el protocolo. ¿Eres la hermana de Kinomoto no? -Me preguntó-_

 _-¡Sí!. Soy la hermana... Menor de Kinomoto Touya... ¿¡Paso algo a mi hermano!?- pregunte asustada acercándome rápidamente al príncipe._

 _Él se sorprende por el cambio inesperado de mi actitud, un esbozo de una sonrisa de lado muestra y me dice._

 _\- No ha pasado nada, solo que ustedes se parecen..._

 _No sabía que decir. La verdad quería irme, tenía miedo de estar en el mismo lugar, quería huir, por el miedo que me infunde él._

 _\- No me tengas miedo, se que por la corona soy próximo a rey, pero tan solo soy un adolescente... Eso fue lo más humano y normal que pude escuchar._

 _\- Toma asiento... Me pidió, acto seguido por inercia a las ordenes, tome asiento manteniendo distancia y guardando compostura._

 _\- Será que puedes tan solo liberar las ataduras, ¿no te cansas de tanta florituras, etiqueta y protocolo? Por una vez es bueno ser libre... Suspiró_

 _\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué esta usted aquí?! ... No debería, este espacio es solo para los entrenamientos de su futuro personal..._

 _\- Porque me gusta este espacio. Una niña de 8 años la vi acostada acá llorando y hablándole a este árbol del que estamos siendo acobijados._

 _\- Él me recuerda... Él sabe quién soy, siempre lo supo... Y yo solo sé del que es mi verdugo, quien decidió por mi..._

 _\- Pero usted será buscado por su cortejo..._

 _\- Lo sé, pero por lo menos puedo correr más rápido, aunque usted ahora es cómplice de mi escape._

 _Abrí los ojos en asombro - ¿cómplice?! El dijo cómplice!?_

 _\- ¡Señor! ¡Yo no puedo estar acá! ¡Me castigarán!- Dije con temor... Mi valentía se esfumó... -_

 _\- Soy el príncipe y lo que ordene debe cumplirse, por lo menos debo aprovecharme de eso mientras pueda. Dijo alegremente_

 _\- Mo me ha respondido, ¿que tiene mi mirar?_

 _Quedé en blanco... Ni yo misma se que responder, sé que hay algo pero no se descifrar..._

 _\- Se oyen voces, ¡hay alguien allí! - alguien se acerca._

 _\- Jovencita, es hora de correr nos han descubierto. - Él toma de mi mano y me obliga a correr con él-_

 _Sólo el pasaje de un verso conocido rondaba en mi cabeza mientras corría sin sentido._

 _Et si tu n'existais pas_

 _Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais_

 _Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi_

 _Sans espoir et sans regret_

 _Et si tu n'existais pas_

 _J'essaierais d'inventer l'amour_

 _Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts_

 _Naître les couleurs du jour_

 _Et qui n'en revient pas..._

-/-

y si tu no existieras

Dime por qué existiría

Para pasar el rato en un mundo sin ti

Sin esperanza y sin pesar

y si tu no existieras

Intentaría inventar el amor

Como un pintor que ve bajo sus dedos

Para nacer los colores del día

Y quien no regresa ...

 **Otro Capítulo. A partir de adolescencia, se dividirá, por que en este estadio, es el mas complicado en la juventud~**

 **Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP. La historia esta inspirada en La alcoba de la reina y mi imaginacion. Gracias por sus comentarios. Feliz noche.**


	4. Chapter 4

_III.i.- A escondida, la selección y un dulce cumpleaños._

 _Corrimos cuanto pudimos, era difícil hacerlo teniendo botines con tacón y un vestido complicado... Aún el príncipe sostenía mi mano. Estaba muy confundida por esta acción. Nos detenemos en un sitio alejado de los límites de la casa comunal y el Palace royal. Estaba todo oscuro siendo solamente alumbrado por la luna y unas que otras estrellas._

 _Noto que el príncipe se sienta nuevamente en el suelo, respirando agitado con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro. Detallando bien, no había percatado de su fisionomía, pero a pesar de ser un adolescente de mi edad, es una persona muy apuesta, su rostro bien apropiado para su proporción en estatura, su cabello achocolatado, manteniendo rebeldía, ojos hermosamente de color ámbar, con un brillo particular...- ¡Qué diablos estoy pensando!¡ Es el príncipe idiota! Te acusaran de secuestro-_

 _\- ¿Qué tanto piensas? Deberías sentarte o nos descubrirán..._

 _\- ¿¡Usted ha perdido la razón!? ¡Su majestad! Me castigaran, ¡me acusaran de secuestro! -Le exclamo asustada-_

 _-El voltea los ojos en señal de aburrimiento-_

 _\- No te acusaran de nada, tan solo tú estabas en mi camino, cuando disponía mi caminata... Aún no me has respondido. ¿Qué tiene mi mirar? -pregunta de forma divertida, sonriendo ladeadamente-_

 _\- MM. ... Este... Yo... -ahora me quede sin habla, pensará que soy una idiota-._

 _\- Lo lamento mucho, pero es algo que no puedo responder. Ya que no se la respuesta a eso, solo lo note y así fue... -Le explique sin ser grosera-_

 _\- Generalmente no hago estas cosas, pero hoy tuve necesidad de sentirme libre, como lo dije, estabas en mi camino y escuche tu conversación- ¿sueles hablar con objetos inanimados?_

 _-Ahora pensara que soy rara-_

 _-No su majestad, solo que a veces expreso mis pensamientos en algo que no escuche, es para sentirme libre.- no sé como paso, pero al decir eso me hizo sentir bien, Sonreí tranquilamente-_

 _\- Me quede mirando disimuladamente al príncipe, el observaba la luna fijamente. No cabe duda, él es un joven hermoso, sólo que no debo fijar mi vista allí, sino saldré lastimada-_

 _\- ¿Qué tanto me miras? Llevas rato y empiezo a sentirme incomodo.- Sonrió mientras volteó a verme-_

 _-No pude controlar el color de mis mejillas, no me debe estar pasando esto. Yo debería irme de allí-_

 _\- Lo siento su majestad, creo que me he distraído y...¡No lo miraba a usted! - eso último sonó casi como un grito desesperado, en conjunto con mi cara ardiendo de lo sonrojada que ha de estar-_

 _-No había notado lo que has cambiado. Por lo menos has dejado de ser llorona y berrinchuda-decía muy tranquilamente mientras fijaba su mirada en mí-_

 _\- Desde que llego al palacio, y empezaste a llorar, perdí todo el control. Le debo una disculpa por lo que le hice en el pasado - estaba muy sereno y es extraño su rostro en verdad no reflejaba esa dureza con las que él suele estar-_

 _\- No... ¡No señor! ¡No debe disculparse! Considero que como plebeya era lo justo que merecía- que diablos estoy diciendo! No soy yo, no debería tratarme así-_

 _\- ¿Entonces te catalogas así? ¿una plebeya?, lo que hoy he visto fue todo lo contrario. Daré en parte la razón a la Condesa Amamiya sobre tu educación en el Palacio, estas más preparada para doncella o dama de sociedad que sirvienta._

 _\- Es lo que me hicieron ver hoy... La condesa me ha tratado de forma severa, sé que mi comportamiento debería ser mas para el servicio, pero así es como me están educando en la casa comunal. - Baje la mirada, la humillación de este día no fue olvidada-_

 _\- Levanta la cara, sé que no puedo enmendar el error, se que tu posición en el castillo fue declarada en el momento que lo dije, pero aún así, puedes cambiarlo..._

 _\- Levante mi rostro y le mire anonadada. Él me miró fijamente-_

 _\- No me había percatado de que posees un color de ojos precioso, verdes. Dijo acercándose - Me levante drásticamente y le dije:_

 _\- Lo lamento mucho su majestad, yo debo seguir mi camino... Si no estoy en habitación, tendré castigo asegurado._

 _\- Sé que nos veremos. Espero cambies de parecer sobre mi persona. Y sé que cambiará. Sobre tu destino, bueno espero yo pueda modificarlo, así sea algo pequeño. - Dijo regalando una sonrisa que ilumino mi vida-_

 _Con delicadeza di una reverencia y me destine a correr hasta las habitaciones... Este encuentro sería parte de lo que me tocara vivir... No debes sentir nada Sakura..._

 _-/-_

 _En qué diablos estaba pensando, le he hecho daño a esa chica, aparte es una plebeya, pero sé que no puedo remediar su situación, yo ocasione todo esto._

 _El verla en el salón, vestida de esa forma, con ese color de piel, con esa voz maravillosa y sus ojos tristes, de color verde como esmeraldas... Estaba hipnotizado con su presencia. No podía sacarme del pensamiento esos pocos encuentros. Pero el verla hoy fue diferente. Ella me teme, tiembla al verme. Aún así me arriesgue a tratar de cambiarle su perspectiva de mi. Sé que no debo sentir nada por nadie, pero por lo menos enmendar mi error es mi deber como rey. El tenerla a mi lado, el tomar su mano y sentir su calor, despertó en mi sensaciones que no sabía o se explicar. No Shaoran no debes sentir nada. Ella no es para ti. Sé que es pasajero, como las otras damas que has admirado en silencio. Aunque ella, cada vez que aparece es distinto._

 _-/-_

 _Tratando de olvidar ese encuentro, mis días han sido cada día más pesados. Por lo menos me mandan mas actividades (será castigo de La Fayette), el castillo esta en revuelo, ¿por qué? Bueno ya será la selección del nuevo personal, corte, servicio, ejército, todo para nuestro futuro rey. Aún los Reyes a cargo no abandonaran hasta que este requiera de tener la edad por ley, también su estatus civil... El debe elegir en un futuro su reina... ¡Qué diablos estoy pensando! Mejor me pongo a trabajar, sino esto será más largo._

 _-/-_

 _Veo a las chicas mas emocionadas que de costumbre, las que son postulantes para ser parte del cortejo y personal de instrucción, omitiendo a Marie, ella ya estaba predestinada a ser a asistente de madame, y bueno mi persona, desde los 5 años ya decidieron por mí._

 _\- Sakura! Debemos ya cambiar a ropas de gala... Dice Naoko_

 _\- ¿A que le llamas ropas de gala? ¿A estos uniformes de color negro? Le respondo con desgano._

 _\- Sé que odias estos uniformes, pero sabes bien que debemos ponerlos, ya dentro de poco será la selección y por lo menos debemos vernos ... ¿Cómo deberíamos? Dudo Rika_

 _\- ¡Jajaja! Sea lo que nos pongamos, estos trajes dan tristeza. En fin debemos estar lista, sino La Fayette y la Chemerault estarán insoportables. Afirmo Chiharu._

 _-... Hoy se termina, no mejor dicho, hoy empieza mi nueva vida... Digo en pensamientos-_

 _\- ¡Jovencitas, es tiempo de formarse! Dijo la señorita Mitsuki._

 _Con toda la prisa del mundo, formamos y entre ansias y curiosidades, caminamos a pasos elegantes y decididos hasta donde nos escoltarían al palacio._

 _Mi mente desdeñosa, trajo recuerdos de aquellos meses que decidía olvidar, ¿como es posible que me juegue de esa forma? Permitirme revivir la vergüenza y humillación por parte de aquella condesa, y el suave tacto del príncipe, que tanto me confunde..._

 _\- ¡Sakura!¡ Sakura!..._

 _\- ¡¿Ahh si?!_

 _\- Estás distraída, debemos pararnos frente a los reyes. Dijo Chiharu_

 _\- En seguida, discúlpenme, es que me deje deslumbrar por el bello palacio. - Mentí-_

 _Ya una vez dentro, debíamos formar manteniendo una reverencia elegante y firme, luego quedarnos quietas sin darle la espalda a quienes nos juzgaran y decidirán. Estar a la vista de todos los del cortejo real era una situación incómoda. Mas cuando ya te conocen y fuiste escándalo. Que polémico._

 _El chambelán se anuncia, haciendo sonar las trompetas. La corte se pone en posición y nosotras lo mas fijas, serenas, serias posibles. No debía haber error, hemos sido entrenadas. Y de acuerdo a nuestras evaluaciones, todas teníamos una función y eso iba ser palabra santa. El Cardenal Tsukishiro, un hombre de apenas 35 , con una bella y nívea tez, sus cabellos grises plateados y ojos dorados, auspician la ceremonia, bendiciendo el lugar. Escucho rumores entre las bellas damas del cortejo de las princesas, diciendo el desperdicio de hombre al entregarse a ser parte de Dios. No soy quien para cuestionar, apuesto es, pero es su decisión entregar su vida a lo que cree justo._

 _Entre la multitud veo a la amable condesa que me alentó en mi debut como músico, observando con mirada inquisidora de lo que sucede._

 _Luego de las bendiciones y demás florituras, suenan las trompetas y todos disponemos de hacer reverencia. Entrada de los reyes de manera perfecta, pasos limpios y firmes, miradas serenas y serias, eran nuestros reyes._

 _Quien dio las palabras para que termináramos nuestras reverencias fue nuestro rey, dando a entender que empezara a distribuir al nuevo personal que servirá para el futuro. La Reina, fue la que decidió hablar, de forma pausada, con una impecable dicción y gesticulizacion._

 _\- A nuestros presentes, gracias por acompañarnos una vez más, he aquí el futuro personal de nuestro Delfín Shaoran Li de Hauteford, futuro Rey de Hauteford._

 _\- Todos empezamos en cuestión de segundos inclinarnos, mientras que hacia entrada de nuestro futuro soberano. Su porte impecable, su tez con destellos de ligeros toques bronceado, imagino por el arduo entrenamiento, su cabello como el chocolate, un poco revuelto y siendo domado por la investidura de su poder, la corona, vestido de gala, resaltando el color verde con plata de sus ropas, pantalón blanco que se ajustaban bien a su figura. ¿Cómo se la descripción? Mis amadas amigas describieron tal cual como acabo de narrar-_

 _\- Incorporados. Dijo con autoridad la reina._

 _-Hoy, estamos orgullosos por el entrenamiento que se les ha dado. Han sido elegidos desde su infancia, observando las buenas costumbres y recomendaciones de sus familias. Ellos han pagado su deuda para con nosotros, ellos han servido a el reino, y ahora ustedes, como su deber, es hora de servir. Cada departamento de nuestro reino es dividido. El ejército, doncellas, institutrices y servicio. Han sido cualificados para este momento, jefes, empiecen la selección._

 _\- Se sintió un aire pesado, habían chicas nerviosas, muchas de ellas querían ser doncellas, para vivir en la galantería. Aunque ser lo implicaría dar su vida a ser la sombra de estos-_

 _\- ¡Doncellas! anunció una voz._

 _Mihara Chiharu, Beaufor Elizabeth, Land Miki, Sasaki Rika._

 _\- La cara de mis amigas al ser elegidas, ¡fue plena! ¡No podía estar más contenta!-_

 _\- Institutriz: Anunció la señorita Mitsuki_

 _Chemerault Marie, Isle Syl, Yanagisawa Naoko._

 _\- Naoko estaba muy contenta-_

 _\- Servicio... Anuncio una señora mayor, la Señora Vendome Anna._

 _Richelieu Isabella, Anet Marie, Kinomoto Sakura._

 _\- Mis amigas tenían en su expresión una cara de pesar. Ellas tenían esperanzas de que mi cargo fuese cambiado. Yo estaba ya predestinada a esto, sabía perfectamente mi lugar y he de cumplir-_

 _\- Se irán con los respectivos jefes, usaran nuevos uniformes y serán parte del palacio. Anuncio la reina. Retirados._

 _Camino con la frente en alto, relajando mis manos. Unos ojos fijos siento y trato de ignorarlo. El decidió por mí y yo he de cumplir._

 _-/-_

 _\- El saber que no pude cambiar la decisión que tome, a pesar de que lo he intentado, he dañado a una simple niña. Sé que mi deber es dar el ejemplo a este reino, luchar por él y no dejarme distraer. Pero... desde que vi esos ojos resplandecientes, no me gustará verlos merodear por el palacio. Es una peligrosa distracción-_

-/-

 _\- Soy la señora Vendome, jefa del servicio real. Ustedes han sido entrenadas para servir, cuidar aspectos importantes del palacio, limpieza, decoración, protocolo en mesa. Usaran nuevos uniformes y vivirán dentro del palacio. Cualquier hora que nuestros reyes deseen ser servidos, debemos cumplirles. Nuestra labor empieza desde hoy. Y lo pondremos a prueba en la cena. Hoy es importante, nuestro príncipe culmina una fase de sus entrenamientos y harán cena de celebración. - Sus habitaciones serán estas. Una para cada una. Allí tienen sus cosas reubicadas. Ahora a cambiarse._

 _\- Abrí el closet sencillo, Encontrándome vestidos color verde con puños blancos y su cuello. El delantal blanco con el escudo real, mi cabello debe ser trenzado y usando una especie de tiara como un diminuto bonete. Nada mal, por lo menos no es gris ni negro.-_

 _Una vez ya vestida, me encargan armado de la mesa. Uso guantes para no manchar con mis huellas la fina vajilla, los cubiertos ni cristalería. Todo debe ser bien colocado, en armonía. La mesa era para alrededor de 20 comensales, imaginó que son el rey, la reina, la princesa y el príncipe. El resto, sus invitados más íntimos... En fin debo reubicar todo y etiquetar los puestos para asignación._

 _Otras de las chicas se ocupan de la mesa donde esta ubicadas las jarras de agua, los panes, el vino. Otras la floristería y evitar que se marchiten (que trabajo menos laborioso) luego de esto, debíamos quedarnos quietas en el sitio, en fila, mientras entraban los comensales y nosotras haciendo reverencia. Allí veríamos el resultado de ese entrenamiento. Los reyes observaron en conjunto con madame Vendome, si habíamos cumplido con el colocar la mesa correctamente. Sé el protocolo de memoria, así que mientras armaba, media todo con mesura. Ellos toman asientos con ayuda del protocolo masculino. Nos hacen señas de que nos retiremos. Y saliendo, encuentro a mis dos amigas caminando para ocupar nuestro lugar. Creo que ellas servirán a la princesa._

 _-/-_

 _Una vez terminada la cena, entramos para retirar los platos y colocar nueva vajilla para postres y más copas para el vino. Me acerco con delicadeza a el puesto del príncipe, tratando de no lucir nerviosa y mucho menos ansiosa. Manteniendo lo riguroso del protocolo, con pasos firmes me dispongo a seguir mi camino, retiro y coloco, me dispongo a volver a la formación que estábamos acomodadas. Se retiran los comensales, sintiendo una mirada de reojo del príncipe. Trato de ignorar, pero sé que a raíz de esos encuentros, sabe que me pone nerviosa... Espero que no me baje de categoría, sería lo peor (que pensamiento más inocente)_

 _-/-_

 _\- ¡Ahhhhh! Que agotador ha sido la cena! Exclamo una de mis compañeras_

 _\- ¡Ni que lo digas! Afirmo otra... Kinomoto,¿ a ti que te pareció? Te toco lo más difícil que es el armado de mesas._

 _\- ¿Ah?¿ Ustedes creen que es difícil?, no lo veo así._

 _\- ¡Jajá! Si tu lo dices. Es tiempo de dormir, no sabemos que nos tocara a media noche. - Se apagan los candelabros y nos disponemos a dormir-_

 _Al día siguiente debíamos despertarnos bien temprano, la faena de limpieza es más rigurosa de lo habitual. Nos indicaron que debíamos mantener el cuidado de los salones principales, comedores, salas, oficinas. Las habitaciones se encargaban personal directo de los reyes. Por lo menos no me tocara esa labor._

 _Me dispongo a limpiar el salón principal, donde se reciben las audiencias, ¡es enorme! Todo debe ser limpiado con cautela, me da curiosidad por que los ventanales son amplios y por los rumores se dicen que se observa los jardines del palacio. Camino sigilosamente para observar, en definitiva, el palacio posee un hermoso y extenso jardín. ¡Qué colores, flores, arboles y ornamentos! - Ahh mejor no me distraigo, debo seguir limpiando-_

 _-/-_

 _Nos disponemos a cambiar de turnos, y voy a almorzar, luego escucho murmullos de los que laboran conmigo._

 _\- ¿¡Lo viste hoy!?_

 _\- ¡A poco es guapísimo!_

 _\- ¡Es todo un sueño!.. Ojala se fije en alguna de nosotras_

 _\- ¿¡Estás loca!? Es un príncipe, nosotras somos ¡nada!_

 _\- Jajaja, ellas comentan sobre el príncipe, sigo comiendo en silencio. Ninguna de ellas pierde oportunidad de ser vista. En lo particular, a mi me sigue pareciendo un caprichoso-_

 _\- Pero no negare que es apuesto..._

 _-/-_

 _Los días se hacen rutinarios, mismo protocolo, mismas ordenes, ya una vez que te acostumbras, vas mejorando en la marcha. Algunas les cuesta, pero están un poco más tranquilas porque Madame Vendome es mucho más flexible._

 _\- Hoy toca hacer servicio en el jardín! Kinomoto y Anet, vengan conmigo. - Dice Madame Vendome-_

 _¡Mi felicidad pudo haber sido plena! No podía ocultar, ¡el jardín! Caminar por ese extenso y verde lugar era sublime, el contacto con la naturaleza, las flores, el canto de las aves._

 _\- Kinomoto... tu trabajo no será en el jardín, se que querías hacerlo, pero estarás en el invernadero, en él hay una tienda de campaña donde tomará el te los príncipes, debes estar pendiente de servirles._

 _Mi cara de decepción fue rotunda, pero debía disimular ya que debía estar pendiente de mi verdadero trabajo. Me dirijo con presteza y elegancia al sitio._

 _\- Permiso sus majestades, hoy vengo a servirle... - Me inclino en mi afán de que no se note mi decepción-_

 _\- Puedes reincorporarse. - Escucho una intensa voz-_

 _\- ¿¡Hermano!? Digo extrañada, - levantando mi cara y colocando gesto de sorpresa-_

 _\- ¿¡Te olvidaste que existo aquí!? Monstruo... - Dice Touya en forma divertida-_

 _\- ¡No es eso!... ¡Claro que te tengo en mis pensamientos! ... por cierto... ¡Deja de decirme así!- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Se supone que tu estas entrenando?_

 _\- Hermana, calma, los entrenamientos los tengo, hoy soy invitado del príncipe. - Me dice relajado-_

 _\- ¿Eres invitado? - Digo con duda-_

 _\- Soy uno de los mejores en el destacamento, desde que entré sabes que me he dedicado arduamente para tener buena posición y poder darle a nuestra familia estabilidad.- Dice seriamente.- además, gracias a ti pude mejorar. Sé lo que paso por mi culpa, ese castigo... - Su cara se torno muy seria y sus ojos se asomaron un leve destello de lagrimas -_

 _\- Lo recuerda- ... ¡Hermano! No te preocupes, eso se quedo en el pasado..._

 _\- Sé que dejo marcas Sakura, por eso me disculpo, también que no he pasado tiempo contigo. Hoy lo compensaré._

 _\- Hermano, quien te dijo de las secuelas de ese castigo. Nadie lo sabe..._

 _\- ¿Nadie lo sabe? Pues el príncipe si lo sabe..._

 _\- Me llevo las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa- ¿¡ Como que lo sabe!?¿ Acaso me han espiado?_

 _\- No Sakura, el príncipe no hace ese tipo de cosas, ¿¡que tanto imaginas tu!?- El escuchó a La Fayette expresar a otra persona con orgullo que procuro hacer todo el daño posible. Una piel marcada no valdrá como la seda misma... - Dijo él con coraje y dolor-_

 _\- Hermano, no te lamentes por el pasado. Sabes que yo decidí aprender y ayudarte.- Le tomo las manos-. No importa si no soy perfecta como las demás damas o señoritas, sé que ya estoy marcada, no pretendo ser esposa de nadie, solo deseo esperar servirle a la corona, respetar a padre, madre y que tú te sientas orgulloso de mi, hermano!._

 _\- Sakura, yo me siento orgulloso de ti, has sabido responder a las adversidades, responsablemente. Padre y madre están felices por ti..._

 _\- Hablas de servir a la corona, respetar a su padre y madre, el orgullo de vuestro hermano, pero que deseáis usted joven... - Se oyó una voz ronca, atractiva y firme, sentí que mi corazón iba a salir por la boca-_

 _\- Su majestad, muchas gracias por la invitación. - Dice mi hermano-_

 _\- Touya, sabes que no me gustan las reverencias y que me trates por el peso de la corona, eres mi amigo y compañero, no todos llegan a eso conmigo, además aprecio mucho tu amistad. - Dice el joven príncipe-_

 _\- Shaoran, aprecio tu amistad eres como un hermano y gran amigo. - Aparentando su mano en un cordial y fraternal salud-_

 _\- ¿Ahora...? Piensas en los demás, ¿pero no en ti? - me mira fijamente buscando alguna respuesta en mí... pero no logro reaccionar de manera espontánea -_

 _Sin medir mi expresión, casi automática, lo que hago es reverencia, respondiendo automáticamente: - lo que piense para mí no importa, simplemente vivo para servirles- El príncipe me observa ya con gesto cansino y hace un ademán con su mano de que ya no importaba si hacia o no la reverencia._

 _Me dispongo a levantarme y declaro._

 _\- vengo a servir, así que dispongo a montar la mesa para él te señor._

 _\- Sakura... - Me dice Touya-_

 _Yo con ojos vacíos le miro fijamente sin emitir emoción alguna, casi autómata._

 _\- Hermana, por hoy deja de ser rígida contigo misma. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que día es hoy? - Me dice mi hermano-_

 _Despierto de mi letargo y reacciono...- No recuerdo hermano, ¿hay algo especial hoy?_

 _El joven príncipe observa mis reacciones y se ríe..._

 _\- ¡Jajá! Es muy graciosa su hermana, las veces que coincidimos su conducta es similar. Por eso le dije señorita, usted está al pendiente de todo. Ha ayudado a Touya, se que su entrenamiento no fue solo en etiqueta, servicio. Sé que se escapaba con él para el uso de la espada y sé que aún lo hace sin permiso de él, mío o de otros..._

 _Me quedo sorprendida, ¿cómo sabia que aun entrenaba? Me sentía intimidada, mi única libertad fue descubierta..._

 _-Lo lamento mucho, se que quebranto las reglas..._

 _\- Sakura, hoy cumples años. - dice Touya sorprendido -_

 _Me exalto y grito. ¡Es cierto! ¡Como pude olvidar! Hoy es mi... - me quedó callada-_

 _\- Hoy he pedido permiso para ti y mi persona, nuestros padres no estarán, aún así estaremos en el jardín.- Dice mi hermano sonriente- los monstruos como tu son demasiado despistados y olvidadizos._

 _\- Pero... No tendrás..._

 _\- ¿Problemas? ¿Acaso has olvidado que estoy presente? Interrumpe esa misma voz._

 _Me le quedo mirando fijamente... - ¿no entiendo?_

 _\- Jajaja Touya tu hermana es algo despistada... Le he dado el permiso directamente yo._

 _\- Pero, usted ni siquiera me conoce, por usted soy lo que soy, ¿por qué hizo eso?_

 _\- Por que a Touya le aprecio como un hermano, usted es valiosa para él y ... -dudo al hablar- le debo disculpas por ese mal trato del pasado - extendiendo su mano-_

 _Con dudas, le extiendo mi mano, y siento la delicadeza de su tacto, el suave roce de sus labios en mis manos y mi rostro encenderse de la timidez que poseo._

 _\- No... ¡No debería su majestad! Le exclamo. Le agradezco este gesto, por complacer a mi hermano._

 _\- Señorita, no necesita tratarme así, además como le dije, Touya es mi amigo y le aprecio. Así que tome asiento - dispone una silla para sentarme -_

 _\- Vamos Sakura, tomemos el té y por hoy olvidemos de nuestra labor. - Sonríe Touya-_

 _\- Muchas gracias hermano, ¡gracias su majestad!_

 _\- Shaoran, Por hoy solo soy Shaoran..._

 _-/-_

 _La tarde pasa entretenida, pude conocer mejores aspectos de nuestro príncipe... No de Shaoran, se disculpo de su actitud, me hablo de su amistad con mi hermano, de los planes del reino para el futuro. Me sentí feliz de ser por primera vez una jovencita común y no la sirvienta. Mi hermano me dejó de regalo una bella caja con un vestido, el príncipe modestamente me sorprendió con una delicada pulsera, explicando que tenia eso planeado con Touya, me la colocó... Tenía unos hermosos detalles de flores de cerezo con gemas sencillas. La tarde fue algo para recordar._

 _\- Hermana he de retirarme, me siento feliz que estés bien y deseo que sigas con el buen trabajo que has dado._

 _\- Gracias a ti hermano, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho! -_

 _Veo, a mi hermano retirarse y me dispongo a recoger la mesa, se suponía que estoy de servicio._

 _\- Sakura, deja eso allí. Hoy eres libre._

 _Mi rostro de manera automática se ensombrece y recordando mi posición social respondo._

 _\- Su majestad, agradezco lo que hizo, no se sus intenciones, pero sabes... Perdón... usted conoce que aún debo desempeñar mi labor._

 _\- Lo sé, pero por hoy, tendrá algo de libertad, así como la cenicienta.- Me sorprendió mucho el escucharle, a punto de mostrarle mi sonrojo. ¡Debo centrarme!.-_

 _\- ¿Gusta pasear por los jardines? - Dice sonriéndome... él no debería sonreír así-_

 _¿no habrá problemas? - pregunto de manera cohibida y dudosa-_

 _\- Para nada, soy el príncipe aquí, ¿o no?_

 _\- ¡Jajaja! ... ¡Lo siento! ... ¡Es que no pude contenerme!_

 _-Su risa es melodiosa así que no deje de hacerlo... aún así me gustaría por lo menos regalarle la visita al jardín, seré su escolta._

 _-/-_

 _Caminamos un rato, yo divagando en mis pensamientos, buscando el por qué está sucediendo estas cosas, no debo ser confiada... No debo caer en nada, ya que esa galantería repentina debe ser porque busca algo... he escuchado rumores sobre lo coqueto que este príncipe puede ser... pero son rumores ... ¿no?_

 _\- Sé que es extraño, sé que me odias Sakura._

 _\- Yo no le odio su majestad..._

 _\- Entonces gracias por no odiarme. Aún así consideras que es extraño que este acá caminando con usted._

 _\- No negaré que me pregunto el por qué está pasando esta situación, sabiendo que me ha colocado en esta posición social. Y entiendo la caridad, por ser amigo de mi hermano._

 _\- No es caridad... Tampoco es que haya usado a Touya, a él le aprecio mucho._

 _\- Entonces no entiendo, ¿me lo explica?_

 _\- Sé que he cometido errores desde que di con usted aquel día, apenas era un niño. Pero cuando tuve uso de mis facultades, vi el error que cometí al destinarla a servir. Sabiendo el talento que usted posee. Traté por todos los medios ganarme la amistad de Touya, que aprecio como un hermano, a pesar de mi estatus como príncipe, soy su aprendiz. Por usted, hice valer de mi poder para que aprendiera mas allá de lo que debía conocer._

 _\- Quiere decir que ¿se encargo de que aprendiera cosas extras?_

 _\- Así es, por eso hacia el indiferente en música, arte, etiqueta... E incluso sus escapadas a practicar artes de defensa y espada... -esto último me avergonzó-_

 _\- Usted es una guerrera completa señorita, jajaja, tanto que se que odias el usar la etiqueta, y prefieres luchar que servir. - Me quede atónita con tan solo escucharle. ¿Cómo es posible que el me conozca?-_

 _\- ¿Que le parece si le digo que puedo cambiarle de destino? No del todo pero ... si está en mi posibilidad._

 _\- ¿Es posible eso?_

 _\- Si... Pero servirá directamente a mi... Seré honesto, me siento atraído hacia usted, en el sentido de que es una dama diferente a las demás, quiero entrenarle, que sea de mi entera ayuda. - al escuchar esto, mis ojos se iluminaron, no por el hecho de servirle directamente, sino que podré hacer algo que me gusta.-_

 _\- pero, ¿no tendré problemas o usted?_

 _\- Para nada... Lo que me causa enigma es que a pesar de tener 15 años prefiere batallar que ser esposa. ¿O acaso no se ha enamorado?_

 _\- Su majestad, eso es muy personal.- volteo drásticamente para que no se percate de mi vergüenza-_

 _\- Le he dicho que me puede llamar por mi nombre. Y aún no me responde._

 _\- Su... - me miro con rudeza- perdone, sha... Shaoran... No sé nada de enamorarme, solamente admiración por pocas personas, estar encerrada no permite ver más allá ... además ¿quién querría una mujer marcada o dañada?_

 _\- Si lo dices por sus cicatrices, es algo tonto... Las marcas de guerra son atractivas - sonríe pícaramente-_

 _\- No... Diga esas cosas... - Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo- Ya es tarde y debo regresar, ¡el servicio de la cena será dentro de poco!-El toma mi mano y me empuja hacia abajo, cayendo encima de él. -_

 _\- Sakura, no me eres indiferente- rozando su mano en mi rostro, usando ese tono de voz que envuelve los sentidos- posee belleza y encanto, eres educada y delicada, eres arriesgada. Pero debes sentirte segura de lo que eres._

 _\- Señor, usted me ha moldeado, lo que me dice no lo puedo creer, primero porque solo vivo para servirle a su reino, no diré que me es indiferente, pero sé que hay cosas que no debo hacer. -soportando su tacto- además esto no es correcto, solo soy una sirvienta y usted de la realeza, una plebeya._

 _\- No lo considero así. Piense claramente lo que le he dicho. Además, si soy un príncipe, porque lo dicta la corona, pero soy un ser humano. - dice con mucha seriedad, manteniendo su rostro fijo en mi mirar-_

 _\- Y joven... apenas usted es un año mayor que yo - aun manteniendo esa incómoda posición, su agarre y cada vez sintiendo su respirar-_

 _\- Sakura, se lo que soy, se lo que siento. Y me tomare el atrevimiento de darle algo mas..._

 _El cambia su posición dejándome acostada sobre el césped, sintiendo el roce de su mano en mi rostro, mirando fijamente mis ojos, esos ojos cuya luz pude ver desde hace tiempo. Ámbar, era el color, de ese príncipe._

 _Su rostro se va acercando hacia mí, sus labios me decían que le besara, pero mi temor de que abriera mi corazón a alguien imposible... ¿Que podía perder? recordé que por hoy soy una especie de cenicienta... Simplemente por hoy decidí ser yo misma._

 _El aproximo su rostro lentamente, dándome el más cálido y dulce beso, no hubo prisa ni pasión. Un dulce primer beso de cumpleaños._


	5. Chapter 5

_iii. La llegada de la duquesa, Malos entendidos_

 _-No puedo creer lo que hice... Me he dejado llevar - se dirige caminando nerviosamente por la habitación revolviendo su cabello._

 _\- ¿Es que acaso no se medir mis acciones? ¡Maldita sea la hora de ser apenas un adolescente y mis hormonas!... Bueno, no del todo mis hormonas, pero aun así... Espero mis acciones no cause el efecto que no quiero que se dé, sino Kinomoto me matara... A todas estas ¿Cómo diablos me matará si soy el príncipe?... Aún así... No debí. Pero es que no pude resistir la tentación... Espero ella me perdone... De mis actos..._

-/-

 _\- ¡Sakura, estás distraída! ¡Vamos despierta!- Se oye la voz de una de mis amigas llamándome._

 _\- ¿¡Ahh!? Lo siento, es que ... - suspiro- Olvídalo, ya me encargo de mis quehaceres...-_

 _¿por qué? No entiendo nada... ¿Acaso se burla de mi? ¿Me estará usando? ¿Usando a mi hermano? ¿Su poder sobre nosotros?... Quiero creer que solo fue un impulso, ya que somos jóvenes. Espero sea eso._

 _\- ¿En que mas puedo ayudar?- le pregunto a Chiharu para que no me regañe por estar en mis cavilaciones._

 _\- Bueno podrías hacer...-_

 _\- Señorita Kinomoto, necesito de su persona- me dice la Señora Vendome, que se dirige a donde estamos nosotros._

 _\- ¡Si señora! ¿Para que soy buena? -Me inclino moderadamente._

 _\- Deja eso para luego niña. Sus majestades necesitan de su presencia, están algo serios... No sé que haz hecho hoy en el jardín muchacha, pero no se ven contentos..._

 _\- Veré que sucede, de todas maneras, si algunas de mis acciones os a incomodado o afectado, mil perdón por causarle problemas._

 _\- ¡Anda muchacha! No los hagas esperar. Esperare tu regreso- Me dice en señal de apoyo._

 _-/-_

 _Me dirijo en paso presuroso para evitar más tardanza, con mucha ansiedad, recapitulando mi día y sonrojándome por las acciones que ocurrieron. - espero que esto no se salga de control-_

 _Me presento en el salón y veo al rey y el príncipe... Para evitar mi cara colorada hago una armoniosa reverencia_

 _\- ¡Oh muchacha! Ya has llegado... Pensé que tendríamos que llamarte con alguno de nuestros sirvientes- habla de forma enérgica y algo seria el Rey._

 _\- En que puedo servirles mis señores - manteniendo la reverencia._

 _\- Reincorpora, le he llamado por qué esta semana hemos notado de su desempeño, mi hijo más que todo lo ha hecho. Al principio pensé que era un capricho, tal vez quería una amante, pero él me ha pedido que cambie tu estatus de sirvienta general, a servir directamente. No entiendo el por qué. Consulté con los que han preparado de tu educación en el área comunal y no sólo se destaca en lo que fuiste educada, sino que también posee cualidades en defensa. ¿Como una señorita puede hacer eso? ¿Me saca de dudas?_

 _\- me ha sorprendido mi señor, pensé que mis escapadas para entrenar no era de importancia, mi hermano se encargo de enseñarme, me gusta mucho... Pero sé que el lugar que estoy es el que ustedes eligieron sabiamente._

 _\- Lo sé muy bien. Aún así mi hijo exige que sea usted parte principal del servicio directo. No puedo saber si es ágil con la espada y defensa, pero puedo permitirle que entrene y sea evaluada, luego de pasar las pruebas podrá pasar a ser la cuidadora o guardián o en este caso doncella de el príncipe -_

 _A tal afirmación me he quedado estupefacta, no pensé que sería así... ¿Tanto capricho tiene ese príncipe sobre mi?_

 _\- ¿Usted mi señor desea que trabaje directamente?- tenia que cerciorar que ese cambio para mi estatus, me emocionaba mas entrenar que ser una sirvienta... Aunque seria mismo camino, doncella/sirvienta implica servirle a el príncipe._

 _\- ¿Acaso no me escucho señorita? Será entrenada al mismo nivel de mi hijo y servirá directamente... Su hermano se encargara de esto. Estará en el protocolo directo del castillo. No todos tienen ese privilegio. Serás la sombra de mi hijo._

 _-Lo que usted ordene su majestad - A todas estas no puedo negarme, pero... ¡que diablos pasa! Veo que el rey se retira, y fijo mi mirada al causante de esto._

 _\- le he dicho que iba a cambiar las cosas, no del todo... Pero podrá recibir mejor entrenamiento- Dice sonriendo_

 _\- Seré su sirvienta directa... ¿Por qué se empeña en complicar mi vida señor?_

 _\- Shaoran... Shaoran debes llamarme... No es complicar. Le dije que usted no me es indiferente, se que fui atrevido a reaccionar de esa forma, pero no me arrepiento. Touya nos entrenará, bueno a usted más que todo. Tendrá los mismos privilegios que las doncellas, pero estará solo sirviendo a mi persona, me acompañara a donde vaya, viaje, entrene o pelee... Hoy debe instalarse en la alcoba que esta ubicada en la sala de las doncellas. Cada servicio general está técnicamente cerca de su amo._

 _\- Entonces en vez de ser usted el príncipe, ¿será mi amo?_

 _\- Algo así. Espero no se ofenda. - sonríe tranquilamente, como si fuese tan normal en su vida tener un esclavo._

 _\- Tanto que me pide que le traten con confianza, escuche claramente esto- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia de esta situación._

 _\- No soy su juguete, ni su muñeca, soy una joven casi de su misma edad, no ignoro que a nuestra edad piensa de forma lasciva, así que evite estar cerca de mí para otros uso, salvo sea en lo que me debo desempeñar, y no me refiero a ser su amante, como dijo el rey- dije molesta._

 _\- ¡No Sakura! Mi padre mal interpreto allí mis deseos. Yo admito que le arruine su futuro en el trabajo para el reino, trato de compensar mis errores de niño. Entrenaremos, estudiaremos._

 _Sentí alivio al escuchar eso, pero no pude sacar de mi mente la suavidad de sus labios, Entonces ese beso fue tan sólo un error._

 _-/-_

 _Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me he trasladado. Servir directamente a los deseos de el príncipe... Deseos... ¡Qué cosas pienso! En que me he metido, en que situaciones me ha puesto... Como le explico a padre y madre que ahora seré lacaya principal, ¡sombra de el príncipe! Touya no será problema, pero ellos..._

 _Camino observando la habitación y empiezo a revisar las cosas que me rodean, es una pieza muy amplia, su cama con dosel, decorada con fina organza de color rosa pálido, la cama amplia con mullidos almohadones amarillo pastel, haciendo juego con el dosel. La peinadora perfectamente laqueada y decorada, mostrando cuanto artilugio de belleza... Que quien sabe como se usan. Camino observando el armario del mismo color del peinador, abriendo y observando los vestidos coloridos, mis uniformes y zapatos. El bello vestido que mi madre me regaló, la caja que Touya me dio por mi cumpleaños. El baño es amplio, una tina de una o dos personas, perfectamente iluminado y de un lindo color rosa en sus paredes, con detalles florales... Demasiado perfecto - me digo suspirando. Alguien toca la puerta, y se asoma al servicio principal la señora Anet._

 _\- Joven Kinomoto, he de informarle que le exigen que baje con el uniforme que le entregaré._

 _Tomo el uniforme y le agradezco de forma seria... Me dispongo a vestirlo, es un lindo vestido verde pastel, encima de este un delantal cuerpo completo con los blasones de la familia real en hilo de plata, mi cabello lo acomodo en una cola baja y un lazo. Tomo camino hasta el despacho principal donde me esperan el rey y los de la corte._

 _-/-_

 _Toco la puerta y entro sigilosamente, inclinando rindiendo mis respetos._

 _\- ¡El uniforme le sienta bien! - exclama una voz femenina._

 _Subo la mirada y es la joven princesa._

 _\- Agradezco sus palabras su majestad..._

 _\- Deja las modestias niña... Es bueno tener jóvenes sirviendo, aunque tu serias la más chica en el cortejo directo. Bueno no tan cortejo. Serás prácticamente la que Servirás a mi hermano y quien quita que a su futura reina. - dijo sonriendo, esperando alguna respuesta fría de mi parte._

 _\- Si es para lo que me han encomendado, será así mi señora. - fue la mejor cosa que pude dar._

 _\- Jajá, tranquila! No quiero incomodarte! Eres igual a tu hermano~ dice con tanta confianza_

 _\- Quiere decir que también lo frecuenta... ¡¿A Touya?!_

 _\- Jaja Touya es mi protector, y por lo visto tu serás la de Shaoran._

 _Mi sorpresa ha sido más grande que el castigo de La Fayette... Mi hermano sirve directamente_

 _\- ¡Ahh! Hermanito! Has llegado... Mantuve una entretenida charla con la jovencita... Hasta cuando le harás la vida a esa pobre niña... - solo la escuchaba hablar y hablar, mientras mis pensamientos vagaban en los enredos de mi vida._

 _\- Hermana, necesito que nos dejes un momento solos, padre llegara y terminara de finiquitar lo que aclarare.- Pide de forma serena en príncipe._

 _Veo retirarse la princesa, y doy paso al frente caminando con mirada firme y ya cansada de la situación._

 _\- Tome asiento Kinomoto- Dice con presteza_

 _\- Bien a partir de mañana su entrenamiento empieza. Fuutie le habrá adelantado que Touya es el protector o mejor dicho su Guardia Civil, así como usted lo será para mí. Por las referencias de Touya es diestra en artes de defensa y ofensivo. No tiene temor, para ser una joven de su edad._

 _\- Sólo tomé el entrenamiento necesario, decidí por mi cuenta de que quiero defenderme para que nadie me hiera o ataque. Por eso le pedí a mi hermano que lo hiciera... Además a él le sirvió de refuerzo para su entrenamiento._

 _\- Entrenamientos que yo observé. También he tenido ese entrenamiento ysigo haciéndolo con Touya... Por eso a partir de mañana empezaremos con todo lo necesario. - hizo una pausa mirándome fijamente- ... No será necesario etiqueta, cortesía porque ya usted allí esta más que preparada... Necesito de usted por que como ... Dama, podrá ayudarme en diferentes situaciones... A los 21 años debo tomar las riendas del reino, no confío en nadie. Usted ha sido directa y a pesar de lo que ha vivido, sé que podrá ayudarme... Tengo varios manos derechas, pero confío en su criterio así que deseo su fidelidad, confianza y honestidad como su futuro rey._

 _Sus palabras no me sacaban de asombro... Seré útil para servirle como ser autómata... ¿Y si me negaba? ... podía dictar traición... No sé que sentía en ese momento... ¿Me ayudará ests oportunidad para irme pronto? O ¿estaré toda la vida?- me dispuse hablar._

 _\- ¿Sera toda la vida? - miro fijamente a su rostro_

 _\- No creo que sea toda la vida... Aunque Wei ha estado con la familia real desde que mi padre era un niño..._

 _\- ¿¡Tanto tiempo!? Es decir, el dio su juventud, su vida y ... ¡¿libertad?!_

 _-Wei tiene su familia, usted podrá tenerla._

 _\- ¿Porque me pide esto a mí?_

 _\- Porque le he observado, su tenacidad es diferente... Tanto que parece un chico, en vez de chica..._

 _Nunca me había ofendido. Así el me veía, como un chico. Un chico que ha besado. Deseaba darle una bofetada._

 _\- ¿Qué me dice Kinomoto? ¿Cuál es su decisión?_

 _¿¡Qué quería yo!?... Que deseaba yo... Entrenar, ser libre, estar con mi familia... perderme en sus ojos... Luego recordé las palabras de mi madre "pertenecemos al reino", tomé aire y agarre la falda de mi vestido cerrándola en un puño._

 _\- Si su majestad, aceptare servirle directamente, jurando fidelidad, confianza ..- ¿devoción?._

 _\- ¡Muy agradecido Kinomoto! No sabes el peso que me has quitado. ¡Padre! Debemos hacer los preparativos._

 _Su rostro denotaba agradecimiento y que le he sacado de un gran apuro. Me levanto para rendirle respeto._

 _\- No jovencita, a partir de hoy es de entera confianza, sabrá lo necesario de nosotros y servirá de confidente para nuestro reino, firmara esto como muestra de que ahora usted nos pertenece- Dice con total seriedad el Rey._

 _No puede ser... Me he vendido a los reyes...- ¿Touya lo hizo también?_

 _\- Así es hermana..._

 _\- ¡Hermano! -le miro buscando que me vea directamente._

 _\- Tranquila hermana, me encargare de entrenarte y que seas valerosa.- Me toma del hombro y me abraza susurrándome -habrá peligro en el reino por eso pedí que te trajeran directamente, padre y madre estarán bien._

 _Me aferro a su abrazo disimulando lo que dijo... Actuando como un encuentro._

 _\- Mañana entrenaremos su alteza, Hermana. Deben usar ropas cómodas y de combate. -ahora si estoy jodida. Veo al rey retirarse con mi hermano y veo al príncipe._

 _\- No me mires de esa forma, tu hermano lo sugirió y yo acepte. Cuando terminemos todo, podrás ser libre... Ve a descansar... Mañana será el principio de los días largos y dolorosos por los entrenamientos que tendras._

 _-/-_

 _En la habitación estoy sola, reviso todo, Touya me habia dicho que al tener el nuevo cargo me colocarian trampas...- Qué diablos- ..._

 _\- Esto es algo que se escapa de mis manos...¿ Ropas cómodas? Solo tengo los vestidos que me uniforman cada día y los pocos de fiestas que he obtenido..._

 _Me pongo a revisar y veo ropa extra en la caja de Touya... Pantalón ancho, una especie de franela, una ¿pechera? Guantes, botas y su nota: " si lees esto, es que aceptaste"_

 _\- Todo estaba premeditado... En el mundo no existen las consecuencias, solo lo inevitable...- Me dispongo a dormir, por que se que empezara lo peor..._

 _-/-_

 _Despierto lo más temprano que puedo... El estar pensando en lo que lo que tendre de entrenamiento no me dejó dormir. Coloco mis ropas de combate o de Entrenamiento Y encima de estos mis ropas para estar dentro del castillo, para no verme fuera de lugar, ya que nadie le interesa lo que haré o haga._

 _Camino hasta el salón, para hacer el servicio y veo a las demás preparar, me dispongo ayudar._

 _\- ¿Qué se supone que hace señorita? Me dice madame Vendome_

 _\- Dispongo para ayudarles,¿ para eso estoy aquí no?_

 _\- Señorita, usted debe estar en mesa principal, si pertenece al príncipe, debe estar a su lado._

 _\- No lo creo así. Sé donde correspondo pero no me mezclare. Aún puedo ayudarles._

 _Me dejó trabajar, ella sabía que no podría estar tranquila. Desayunamos amenamente y una vez terminado, me dispongo a estar en el comedor principal, El protocolo es estar a 10 metros de distancia, pero s su vez accesible al príncipe... Esa posicion debo tomarla antes de que entre, vigilar que no haya algo extraño y a su vez ser le útil en lo que él necesite. Veo a mi hermano manteniendo la misma distancia entre la princesa, Wei cerca de la silla principal y otra persona que dispone a proteger a la reina..._

 _Ese hombre no me inspira confianza, no me gusta como mira... Hace que me erice del temor que me da su mirar... Es lascivo, da asco..._

 _Entran los reyes y hacemos reverencia, observamos su amena/silenciosa plática._

 _\- Señorita- Me dice el rey_

 _\- ¡Si mi señor! - Inclinándome_

 _-Hoy empezará con Shaoran y Touya su entrenamiento. ¿Sus ropas son esas para entrenar?_

 _\- No mi señor. Mis ropas son otras. Ya estoy prevenida.- Veo que ese hombre mira de reojo y me hace sentir incomoda._

 _\- Señor mío, si gusta puedo entrenar a la señorita -dice en un tono que da mucho que desear. Busco con la mirada a Touya y este palideció, se le veía preocupado y miraba al rey y el príncipe._

 _-La Ferrière agradezco su preocupación, pero permití a Kinomoto que entrena a la jovencita ya que es su hermana. Confio mucho en él, además los resultados de el progreso de el príncipe han sido notables- Dijo el Rey con mucha serenidad._

 _\- No sabía que la doncella era vuestra familia Kinomoto- dice en tono desafiante y tosco La Ferrière._

 _\- Así como lo dijo nuestro rey, respeto sus palabras y ordenes. Su Majestad, Reina, Princesa y Principe, dispongo de retirarme y que la señorita también venga conmigo para preparar lo de el día de hoy. - dijo mi hermano manteniendo compostura y tranquilidad._

 _\- Puede hacerlo Touya~ por mí no debes preocuparte - dice la joven princesa._

 _\- Kinomoto, puede ir con su hermano- Dice Shaoran._

 _Observando la situación hago una leve inclinación y me dispongo a seguirle._

 _-/-_

 _\- ¿Qué fue eso Touya?, son ideas mías o ¿ese hombre tiene malas intenciones? -_

 _\- Sakura, por ningún concepto te acerques a ese hombre- Se notaba el desagrado de ese momento._

 _\- ¡Nunca lo haría! No es de mi agrado... Me dijiste que iba estar más segura en el palacio, pero viendo a ese sujeto, dudo que segura nolo estaré... Acá me expones a esa persona que del solo verle me da asco._

 _\- Sakura, ese hombre donde estés lo verás a cada momento, el es el Guardia Civil auto impuesto a la Reina, el Cardenal suplente Yukito no pudo impedirlo, por decreto de otro Cardenal -_

 _\- Hermano, me cuesta entender todo esto. Pero, ¿ Por qué él quería o quiere entrenarme?_

 _\- El trató de entrenar al grupo donde yo estaba,, pero tanto fue su falta de ética que dejo lisiado a quien pudo. No me dejé doblegar ante él. Él detesta mi posición, ya que él quería servirle a Fuutie-_

 _\- ¿ Llamas a la princesa por su nombre?_

 _\- Perdona, no debí...No cambiemos el tema... Pero ella exigió que sea yo quien le protegiera... De él... Así como lo notaste, ella lo percibió. Te pido que bajo ningún concepto te acerques o dejes que él se acerque- Dice muy preocupado._

 _\- ¿Él príncipe sabe sus malas intenciones?_

 _\- No, ni el rey ni la reina... Sólo nosotros tres._

 _\- Está bien, estaré al tanto... Y me mantendré al margen y distancia de ese sujeto- Honestamente, me resulta desagradable esa persona, a un punto que no quiero en verdad que se me acerque._

 _\- Ahora Sakura... ¿Esas ropas que traes?_

 _\- ¡Ahh perdona! Pero lo que usaré esta debajo, Iré a cambiarme-_

 _-/-_

 _\- ¿Ya estas lista?, debes apurarte, ya que nuestro tiempo es valioso- Dice mi hermano de forma enérgica._

 _\- ¡Si hermano! En seguida salgo... Y el príncipe ¿ no entrena? - le pregunto tímidamente._

 _\- Si me buscas... estaba esperando a que se cambiara - dice con un suave tono de voz el príncipe._

 _Cuando salgo de la habitacion me he llevado el impacto de su apariencia. Verle con ropas normales fue un gran cambio, su apariencia era de un joven de dieciséis años normal, no el estar ataviado con las ropas elegantes y joyas que usaba en el palacio._

 _\- Empezaremos hoy por defensa personal y lucha- dice mi hermano rompiendo mi burbuja de pensamientos. Sakura sabe de luchas, más que manejo de espada... Podemos enfocarnos estos días con cuerpo a cuerpo, para que vayas entrando en calor. Asi que; Sakura y el príncipe, vamos hacer combate. Veré hasta donde pueden llegar._

 _\- Touya, le he dicho que puede llamarme Shaoran. - dice con seriedad._

 _\- Me disculpo. Aun así estamos dentro de el palacio, así que mantendré mi respeto hacia usted. Pueden empezar con lo que saben. Sakura, esta vez no seré yo quien estará peleando, así que no te contengas... Lo mismo para usted Señor._

 _-/-_

 _Me pongo en posición de ataque por que recuerdo claro que Touya me dijo: si deseas confundir a alguien empieza de esta forma... Lo que me sorprende es que el príncipe también se posicionó de la misma forma... Sonrió ladeadamente por qué no me iba a contener._

 _\- Mmm se ve que mi hermano es el que le entrena- Le digo de forma soberbia._

 _\- Empezar con postura de ataque... Así parece - dice confiado el príncipe._

 _\- ¡Su alteza no se confíe! Sakura sera una niña, pero tiene algo de fuerza.- Le dice mi hermano mientras observa la situación._

 _Sonrío y me dispongo a moverme, atacando directamente, golpeando el hombro del príncipe_

 _\- ¡No vi eso!, en verdad eres muy rápida- exclama Shaoran al ver que le he golpeado sin medida._

 _\- No se confíe su alteza, puede que sea pequeña o delgada, pero suelo ser rápida y ágil- le digo con modestia. En un parpadeo no percaté qué diablos pasó, pero me vi en el piso sintiendo el peso de alguien sobre mi torso... Algo golpeo mis piernas..._

 _\- Tampoco debes confiarte- Dijo burlonamente shaoran._

 _Así seguimos toda la tarde, atacando, defendiendo, los combates, me sentía liberada, era una de las actividades que hacia con temor con mi hermano, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Aprovecharía estas oportunidades._

 _Nos disponíamos a descansar un rato, de momento a otro siento que un olor a dulce da golpe contra el viento y acto seguido la impresion de que algo o alguien cae encima de el príncipe que estaba sentado a mi lado._

 _\- ¡Oh! Shaoran! ¡Cuanto te he extrañado! - Una voz femenina y algo chillona invadió el lugar._

 _Parpadeo varias verces para distinguir lo que veo y es una joven que abrazaba sin dejar al príncipe reincorporarse._

 _\- ¡Meilin! ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?... Será que puedes dejarme levantar, pesas demasiado- gruñía el príncipe._

 _\- ¡No quiero!, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado y ¿así me recibes? - Manifestó con un gesto de tristeza, que más bien parecía manipulación._

 _Con las pocas fuerzas que el tenia, se levantó con el peso extra, la separó de su cuerpo y se miraron. Creó que se han olvidado de mi presencia. Solo me quedaba observarles como conversaban, o en este caso como ella le reprochaba._

 _\- ¡Oh Shaoran! ¡Estás todo sucio y golpeado! Te he dicho que no entrenes de esa forma._

 _\- Meilin, sabes que es necesario que lo haga... Es parte de mi educación para ser rey._

 _\- Le diré a ese tal Kinomoto que no te maltrate de esa forma. Eso no es entrenamiento, eso es barbarie._

 _\- Pero esta vez no pelee contra él... - dice sonrojándose._

 _-¡Entonces quien te dejo en ese estado! -Reprochó la chica._

 _Levantando la mano, reincorporándome hasta levantarme (estaba sentada en el piso)_

 _\- Fui yo señorita - digo conteniendo un poco la risa, es que su cara evidenciaba molestia._

 _\- ¿Y quien se supone que eres tu?...- exclamó, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, de forma despectiva._

 _Con frialdad respondo... - Seré parte del protocolo de la Guardia Civil del príncipe, señorita- Ella me mira incrédula, pero sonríe desdeñosamente, y lo que me dijo a continuación era una sentencia más._

 _\- Entonces tu también me Servirás... Los que sirven al príncipe, también lo hacen a sus parientes cercanos... ¡Oh! Disculpa mis modales, soy la Duquesa Meilin Li de La Porte. Prometida de El príncipe- Dice triunfal y orgullosa._

-/-

 _\- ¡Qué no eres mi prometida Meilin!- Dice enojado el príncipe._

 _\- Shaoran~ no seas modesto, sabes que soy la única y que puede ocupar perfectamente el lugar como tu futura esposa y reina- Su modestia era tan descarada._

 _\- Ahora que lo veo, ¿no se supone que los que guardias civiles de la realeza son hombres? explicarme Shaoran, ¿por qué una mujer?- Exige la duquesa._

 _\- No necesito rendirte explicaciones de lo que decido.. Además estas interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento... Pido que regreses al palacio y me dejes terminar en paz... Más tarde conversaremos y me vas a explicar el por que de tu visita- Habló con seriedad y cansancio shaoran._

 _\- Shaoran... No debes enojarte conmigo, entiendo a la perfección que estas bajo presión por tu postura en el reino. Ser de la realeza es pesado... Tomar decisiones, hacer que todos te obedezcan es duro... la única sabia decisión que tomaste fue la de esa mocosa llorona... Jaja hacerla sirvienta fue lo mejor, sólo espero que el colocar a esta jovencita no traiga más problemas- vociferaba muy alegremente la joven duquesa._

 _No podia dar credito a lo que escuchaba... Es que si tuviese mi libertad, le arranco esa sonrisa de un golpe... Respiré y decidí irme del lugar._

 _\- Su alteza, me retiro ya es hora de la cena y debo escoltar hasta sus aposentos. Debo inflrmarle a mi... El soldado Kinomoto que ya hemos terminado el entrenamiento. Joven duquesa con su permiso. - le digo en forma pausada, tratando de tragar el mal humor que me había causado._

 _\- ¡Pero que sumisa es la niña!.. Jajaja te esperare Shaoran en la cena... Por cierto, estaré unos días en el palacio. - se va retirando contorneando su cuerpo con el caminar._

 _\- Lo lamento por eso, Kinomoto- Dice el príncipe._

 _\- No se preocupe, debo acostumbrar a que esto puede pasar. Ahora debemos marcharnos, debemos estar aseados y luego la cena con sus invitados-_

 _-/-_

 _Una vez en mi alcoba, busco mis cosas para prepararme para la cena. Dispongo a tomar un merecido baño, el cuerpo dolía... Tenía tiempo que no entrenaba y esto dejará marcas._

 _\- Esa señorita es muy linda... Mal carácter pero hermosa... Es algo que no llegaré a ser- hablo para mi misma y suelto un sonoro suspiro._

 _Como negarlo. La belleza de la duquesa era única, largos cabellos azabaches, ojos caobas con destellos rojos, piel lozana con un toque dorado, figura envidiable... -Jaja comparada conmigo, que solamente tengo estatura... Es perfecta para él- ... ¡Diablos! ¡No! ... Mejor me apresuro, sino me llamarán la atención por no estar a la hora del recibimiento de los reyes en la cena._

 _Llego a la sala que da con el gran comedor... Veo ubicada a la condesa, conversando amenamente con el príncipe, no veo a Touya, puedo imaginar que aún espera a la princesa... Y está ese hombre... Que se acerca lentamente, como si fuese un depredador._

 _\- Señorita, un gusto verle... ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? - pregunta La Ferrière_

 _\- Productivo señor- Le respondí lo más seria y cortante._

 _\- No puedo creer que una jovencita de... ¿Quince años? Este acá entrenando para ser parte de el cuidado de la realeza, ¿acaso ya fue probada por el joven príncipe? - sonríe._

 _\- No logro entender su punto señor... - claro que conocía el contexto de la palabra "probada" por la forma en clmo hizo énfasis... estaba incomodándome y no soportaba el repulsivo olor de su presencia._

 _\- ¡Kinomoto! ¡ Kinomoto! -me ha salvado esa voz..._

 _\- Permiso, su majestad me llama - doy la vuelta, pero un fuerte agarre toma de mi brazo_

 _\- No tan rápido - se acerca peligrosamente. - insisto puedo entrenarle... De muchas formas-_

 _Temor, era lo que sentía... Terror, ese hombre me daba miedo... Camino apurada hasta llegar al príncipe.._

 _\- Lamento hacerle esperar su alteza- Tenia que calmar un poco mi respiración, ya que estaba muy agitada y nerviosa por lo sucedido._

 _\- Esta usted pálida, ¿es por el entrenamiento? - Su mirada se notaba su preocupación._

 _\- No es nada su majestad. ¿Necesita de mi persona señor? - En verdad necesitaba estar cerca de alguien, así sea estar parada a su lado como una estatua._

 _\- No te alejes de mi... Meilin está un poco intensa y no me gusta tenerla cerca, me pone nervioso e irritable. - dice mirando a los lados y agobiado. Sonriendo le respondo que procurare estar a su lado._

 _\- ¡Shaoran! Me has dejado sola...¿ Qué haces con ella? -dice la Duquesa Meilin molesta al observarle._

 _\- Ella debe estar a mi lado Meilin- suspirando - Esto me está agotando... Me retiro, Kinomoto... Avisa cuando esté listo para bajar- Veo al príncipe ir a su alcoba, en un pequeño descuido tengo a la duquesa abordandome._

 _\- ¡ Qué te quede claro niñita sin gracia! ¡ Él es mío! Tú solo eres una buscona sin educación- Vociferó sin ninguna clase de recato._

 _\- Señorita duquesa, esas no son palabras para dirigirse a los demás... Se supone que usted tiene mejor educación que yo- sonrío al decirle eso._

 _\- ¡ Qué te quede claro! Cuando sea la reina y esposa de shaoran, tu posicion sera mucho mas baja... Capaz te venda como esclava- dijo levantando la voz, haciendo que los presentes observaran la situación._

 _Y así como vino se fue... Que día más complicado... ¿Hasta cuando aguantare?_

 _-/-_

 _Pasando la cena y llegando la hora de dormir, recibo por parte de uno de los guardias dos cartas de mi hermano: una para mí y otra para el príncipe. - "Sakura debes entregarle esto a Shaoran"... Hermano, que cosas me pides...-_

 _Me dirijo a la recamara del princip, tocando la puerta de su habitación._

 _\- ¿ Quién es? - pregunta con recelo shaoran._

 _\- Es kinomoto ... Sakura- digo tratando de no escucharme nerviosa._

 _\- Puede entrar-_

 _\- Permiso su alteza- Me quedo en el umbral de la puerta. -Una carta de mi hermano para usted. La ha hecho llegar uno de los guardias-_

 _El se levanta de la cama, aun tenía sus ropa elegantes de la cena y toma la carta... La lee en silencio y me dice._

 _\- Mañana debemos madrugar. Nos adentraremos al bosque cerca del palacio. ¡Entrenaremos fuera! - dice de un forma muy entusiasta, como si estuviese esperando esa salida. - ¡Si un poco de libertad sin Meilin ni los demás!-_

 _\- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo debo ir?- no pude contenerme al preguntar, pero es que si estoy entrenando para ser su Guardia..._

 _-Así es Kinomoto, el entrenamiento es para ambos. Iremos con su hermano ya que el nos entrena- Su cara de satisfacción era muy agradable, son pocas las veces que se le ve algo relajado._

 _-No me molesta la idea ya que mi hermano estará... Además podre salir de este encierro- estaba demasiado contenta. -Entonces señor, ¿debo encargarme de empacar lo que usted llevará o que debo hacer?_

 _\- Tranquila, me encargo de lo mío... Nunca necesite de nadie para eso. Usted haga su equipaje. Ligero y que sea fácil de llevar-_

 _\- Enronces me retiro mi señor. Permiso- ¡qué emoción! ¡Podre salir!_

 _Entro a mi recamara y me dispongo a leer lo que me dejo mi hermano. Estaba demasiado emocionada al salir del castillo. Tomo la carta de Touya y dispongo a leer._

 _" Sakura, mañana debemos amanecer para ir al bosque donde entrenaras junto con el príncipe, debes llevar lo esencial. En un bolso guarda la ropa que te deje para entrenar, llevaremos agua, comida y unos implementos. Tendrás prácticas de equitación y espada. Está preparada. Podrás salir del palacio. Te quiere Touya"_

 _Apreto la carta a mi pecho y emocionada doy un gran suspiro de satisfacción y alegría._

 _\- ¡Saldré! ¡Al fin saldré! ¡Podré ser yo!... Bueno no del todo... Estará el príncipe... Pero seré yo- Dispongo acomodar el bolso, con lo práctico y necesario... Me pongo mis topas de cama, agarro a kero y me acuesto a dormir._

 _\- ¡ Qué Alegría!_

 _-/-_

 _Ya de madrugada, espero en la parte de las caballerizas a mi hermano y el príncipe. Me puse el pantalón de entrenamiento, las botas y un blusón manga larga con pañuelo. En mi espalda el bolso. Acomode mis cabellos en una cola alta, para no tenerlo suelto. Estaba muy contenta. Sé que entrenaría, pero sería fuera del palacio._

 _\- ¿Esás lista Sakura?- Pregunta mi hermano._

 _\- ¡Si! ¡Más que lista!- Digo con toda la emoción del mundo._

 _\- Sólo falta que llegue el príncipe y salimos al bosque- Menciona Touya, mientras acomodada las monturas de los caballos._

 _El príncipe viene acercándose a nosotros. Si usando sus ropas de gala es apuesto, vestido de manera normal.. Me reservo lo que pienso... Mi sonrojo habla por sí solo... Llevaba una camisa manga larga abierta a tres botones, no es adornada, es de lino, Color beige, pantalón negro desgastados, botas para montar, un cinturón donde tenía su espada y poseía una mochila también. Su rostro fresco y juvenil. Muy atractivo, Cuando sea adulto, se que robará más de un suspiros..._

 _\- Estoy listo Touya, tu solo indica que debemos hacer- el rostro de shaoran se veía muy tranquilo, el brillo de sus ojos mostraba alegría... Supongo que la misma que sentía yo... El salid de estos espacios cambia mucho el panorama._

 _\- Déjeme explicarle a Sakura como se monta en el caballo, nunca lo ha hecho- le menciona Touya._

 _\- Me avergüenzo, porque en eso no me adiestraron, nunca tuve oportunidad, ya que sólo las clases que me daban era de protocolo y la parte básica de mis estudios- dije de forma avergonzada bajando la cara._

 _\- Está aprendiendo señorita. Así que aprovechemos estos días. -dice poniendo una encantadora sonrisa._

 _E! príncipe me ayuda a montar el caballo y luego el me explica que se puede hacer de dos formas, para una dama se debe hacer de lado, pero para batallas u hombres, piernas a los lados. Decido que será cada pierna a los lados, ya que tengo pantalón, además es más práctico para mí. Me ayuda a subir a mi caballo._

 _\- Espero disculpe mi atrevimiento, Touya lo permitió, si nos retrasamos no llegaremos a la hora que queremos- acto seguido tengo al príncipe subiendo a mi caballo y pasa sus brazos rodeandome en una especie de abrazo y toma las riendas. No pode evitar sentieme nervioss y escuchar como mis latidos del corazon se aceleraban._

 _\- ¿Y ... Y, su caballo?- Excelente Sakura, tratamudeas de lo nerviosa que estás. Volteo un poco para saber su respuesta._

 _\- Touya lo llevará por mí- Responde sonriendo al verme somrojar._

 _\- ¡Entonces galopemos! ¡ Andando!- Dice mi hermano._

 _-/-_

 _Era increíble, sentir el viendo en mi cara mientras el caballo corría. Nunca había experimentado esto... Me sentía feliz... Hasta que recordé que tenía unos brazos rodeándome y la proximidad de su rostro cerca del mío... No olvidando el beso de aquella vez... Sé que eso fue un impulso, pero es algo que atesorare y recordaré._

 _-/-_

 _Me tomé el atrevimiento de guiar a la chica Kinomoto en caballo. ¿En que pensaba?, ni yo mismo puedo responderme. Accedí por favor a Touya, pero ella me pone nervioso. De por sí evito estar cerca de ella, a pesar de que tengamos que entrenar juntos._

 _Hoy simplemente se veía hermosa. Con ropa de entrenar... Como ayer... Y ahora que la tengo rodeada con mis brazos, me pone más nervioso, el aroma que percibo de sus cabellos...cítricos... la proximidad de su rostro. Espero mis hormonas se controlen... Sino Touya me mata, aunque sea el rey... No puedo olvidar ese beso que le regalé, aunque fue un impulso, su boca cereza me tentaba a probar._

 _-/-_

 _Nos tomo más de tres horas llegar al destino. El príncipe galopó conmigo hasta la mitad, el resto lo intenté por mi cuenta. No se me da tan mal la equitación, fue lo que me dijo mi hermano, así que puedo sumar a la lista de las cosas que puedo hacer a mi corta edad._

 _\- Llegamos Monstruo- dice de forma divertida mi hermano_

 _\- ¡Touya! ¡Qué no soy un monstruo!... Deberías madurar y dejar de decirme así. No soy pequeña - digo cruzando los brazos y haciendo puchero._

 _\- ¡Jajaja! Ustedes sí que son divertidos- ríe sonoramente el príncipe._

 _\- ¡Ahh! Disculpe el escándalo... He olvidado que usted estaba aquí su majestad- Le digo apenada._

 _\- Acá no soy rey, príncipe, nada de los títulos. Sólo soy Shaoran, espero ambos lo recuerden._

 _\- Desempaquemos entonces. Hay que montar las tiendas, fogata y comer- Dice mi hermano._

 _-_ _/-_

 _No fue mucho lo que teníamos que hacer, pero fue entretenido. Aprender un poco al aire libre, sentir el verdor del lugar, olor a humedad y tranquilidad. Olvidé por un momento que estaba encadenada a un deber_

 _\- ¡Sakura! No te alejes mucho. Puedes explorar, pero no te expongas- Dice Touya, mientras este armaba la tienda para descansar._

 _\- Si hermano, solo caminaré por las cercanías de las tiendas - ¡Este lugar es hermoso... Hasta tiene un riachuelo! ¿Puedo ir a verlo?-_

 _\- Debes ir con cuidado, la corriente es fuerte, así que no vayas tan lejos, y evita tropezar sino te caes y ahogas monstruo! - dice Touya en forma burlona tratando de romper mi paciencia._

 _\- ¡Uhhhh! ¡No me pasará nada!_

 _Camino hacia ese lugar y veo a lo lejos al príncipe, tratando de pescar... No pensé que el haría esas actividades. Es más... ¿Cómo aprendió?._

 _Me quede observando la situación, no se le daba tan mal, logró hacerlo. Era difícil de creer que ese joven es nuestro futuro soberano, yo sirvo directamente a él y honestamente no veo nada de lo que es en realidad, sólo veo un muchacho común._

 _Camino hacia donde esta mi hermano para ayudarle a montar la fogata y preparar lo que sería nuestra cena. Sintiendo los pasos del príncipe._

 _\- Shaoran, ¡Excelente pesca! ¿Has puesto en práctica lo que has aprendido?- Touya se veía complacido ante tal hazaña del príncipe._

 _\- Algo así Touya. Aún me falta practica- se nota un leve rubor en sus mejillas y pasa su mano en sus cabellos revolviendo un poco. -Debo ser más diestro en este tipo de acrividades, no solo debo enfocarme en batallas... Debo sobrevivir- Dice con orgullo._

 _\- Hermano, ¿a ti te toco hacer eso? ¿Es decir entrenar de esta forma?- no pude contener mi curiosidad._

 _\- Así es Sakura. Nos entrenan no solo a batallar. En el campo de batalla, si estás con una tropa, debes aprender a valerte por sí mismo, sobrevivir. Sino morirás o harás que tus compañeros pasen por el mismo destino. En parte estoy agradecido de haber recibido este entrenamiento y el poder ayudar a el futuro rey-_

 _-Pero hermano es algo peligroso, arriesgas tu vida... E incluso también la estoy arriesgando... Dije con tristeza._

 _\- Sé que es dura la situación. El reino pide capacitación de las personas que son necesarias. Cando decidí que cesaran los censos, era porque confiaba en las personas que se están preparando. Touya es uno de ellos. Es valeroso y valioso para nosotros. Pedí personalmente que me entrenara. Sé que nuestro reino es pacífico, aun así debemos estar preparados- Su semblante era serio, se veía claramente lo que sería en un futuro, el próximo Rey de Hautefor_ _t_ _._

 _\- ¿Por si una guerra se avecina!? ¡Que terror! - digo en forma horrorizada. Sabia que lo peor que nos pude pasar es un conflicto o en el peor de la casos... La guerra._

 _\- Tranquila Sakura. No pasará nada malo. Además... Tú como monstruo ahuyentaras a los enemigos- menciona entre risas Touya._

 _\- ¡Ya basta! ¡No lo soy!- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia... Mi hermano sabia claramente como hacerme molestar, es una meta de su vida. - Iré a terminar de preparar lo que comeremos... Pero a ti.. ¡Le pondré tierra! -_

 _\- Touya no debes tratarle así- Le dice un poco serie Shaoran a Touya._

 _-Lo se... Pero trato de compensar lo que no hemos vivido juntos._

 _-/-_

 _Una vez ya cenado, nos disponíamos a dormir en una sola tienda (El principe despues de todo no es tan diestro para armar la de él... Y yo bueno... No oude con la mía). Mañana nos tocaría entrenar a temprana hora. Sería muy duro, ya que hay cosas que debo aprender._

 _Salgo un momento para observar el cielo nocturno y veo al joven príncipe sentado cerca de la fogata._

 _\- ¿No debería estar durmiendo? - le pregunto_

 _\- Tú también deberías. Pero aun así estas aquí- Responde con su mirada fija al fuego._

 _\- Lo sé, pero tengo mucha ansiedad por el mañana. Entrenar libremente es nuevo para mi. No... No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle su gratitud, al cambiarme de puesto. Me permite ver a mi hermano y ser un poco más libre. Gracias - Tenia la necesidad de agradecer, era un pedacito de libertad que me estaban ofreciendo, eso me hacia sentir feliz, tanto que me fue inevitable sonreirle._

 _\- nunca había visto una sonrisa radiante- me responde mirándome fijamente. Se le nota un leve sonrojo y algo de nerviosismo. Carraspera un poco y voltea su mirada al fuego- Noo... No... Es nada, más bien es para enmendar mi error, no es mucho, pero espero sirva para que sea próxima a su libertad... Quiero...-_

 _-¿Si? -se ha sonrojado... El príncipe se ha sonrojado al verme otra vez. Yo no debo hacerme altas expectativas. Sigo esperando lo que me dirá._

 _\- Quiero pedirle disculpas... Por...Por el beso. No debí... Fue un impulso, y yo no suelo ser así... Además necesito de usted en apoyo como mi sirviente directo... No del tipo amoroso, no quiero que confunda las cosas-_

 _Lo ha recordado. No puedo dejar que me vea con la guardia baja, pero una parte dentro de mí se sentía triste, ya que para mí... Fue mi primer beso, mientras que para él, fue un impulso no más._

 _\- ¡No se preocupe su majestad! Yo, también me disculpo, eso fue solamente algo sin importancia.- Por dentro quería morirme de la vergüenza, quería reclamarle que el fue la primera persona que he besado, que no soy un capricho, pero si le decía eso... Capaz me quebraba como una copa de cristal._

 _\- sólo vea en mi un apoyo como lo dijo -duele mi pecho - me alegra arreglar esta situación. Si me disculpa iré a dormir, mañana será largo._

 _Tratando de no huir del lugar me levanté como pude y dispuse irme, cubrí mi rostro... La vergüenza y dolor que sentía, ¡No debes Sakura! ¡Solamente es su amo! ¡Él príncipe! Al que debes defender y proteger. Olvidaré este mal entendido, Sólo has tu deber. Aunque tu corazón tuvo unos días de ilusión._

 _\- Que cosas Sakura, al fin sentí una emoción nueva... Duele, pero es nueva._


	6. Chapter 6

_III. iv._ _Semana de entrenamiento, días de fiebre y regresando a la rutina_

 _Pude notar por unos segundos la decepción en su rostro._ _Sé que no debí hacer eso ... Pero debía aclarar ese mal entendido... ¿Tenia que darle falsas esperanzas? No puedo... Además seria romper la confianza que Touya me ha brindado. Como traicionar a quien me apoya, él es mi maestro y ella es la hermana del maestro, su estatus y el mío no son los mismos, tal vez en otros tiempos y situaciones lo pudiese considerar, pero es mejor seguir con la vida que tengo, mejorar como futuro rey y ver que nos favorece en el panorama y lo que prontamente acontecerá a los que me rodean._

 _-/-_

 _No hago más que levantarme temprano y veo a Sakura encender el fuego, está concentrada en lo que hace, me preguntó si ella habrá tomado mal nuestra conversación. Fijo mi mirada en otro lado, buscando a Touya, debo aparentar tranquilidad, tampoco es que me agrade esta situación con ella, -somos jóvenes y ella no ha tenido ningún tipo de romance- alli viene ella, mejor me calmo sino sospechara que la observo. ¡Maldita sea!_

 _\- Buenos días príncipe, dentro de poco desayunaremos. Mi hermano fue a pescar para el almuerzo. Tenemos pan y algo de embutido-_

 _Tomo lo que ella me ofrece, observando si hay algún cambio en su persona, pero creo que exagere con mis deducciones, allí estaba ella, seria, normal, como si fuese otro día en el palacio._

 _\- Esta muy pensativo, ¿se ha enfermado? ¿Le sirvo te?_

 _\- No... No... No se preocupe - Maldición, mi gran elocuencia cuando me pongo nervioso, sigue así shaoran. - estoy bien, solo algo agotado._

 _\- ¡Oh! Alli viene mi hermano. ¡Hermano! ¡Tengo tu ración lista! ¡Ven a comer!_

 _\- ¡Voy Sakura![Déjame limpiar esto y les alcanzo._

 _El desayuno transcurrió con naturalidad. Touya molestando a su hermana, ella golpeándole, luego ríen, conversan. Muy normal, como una familia._

 _\- Bueno debemos levantar un poco para empezar a entrenar. Una semana en este lugar debemos estar, tenemos un pueblo cerca, para provisiones. Aun así podemos visitarlo. Estén listos cuando les llame. Nos vemos cerca del lago- Dice Touya un tanto tranquilo._

 _Sakura y yo levantamos las cosas y ordenamos en silencio. Es la primera vez que convivo con una persona que fue criada para no conversar y solo trabajar, entonces me percato de que en verdad ella como mi Guardia Civil siempre va a ser así: callada, seria, fría. Ella conoce su lugar, fue educada para eso. Era ver una persona cerrada a sentir nada, pero era lo opuesto cuando estaba con Touya. O en su soledad cuando le observaba desde lejos._

 _\- Ha estado muy callado señor. ¿En verdad se está sintiendo bien?- dice Sakura con preocupación._

 _No esperaba esa reacción, pensé que el cambio de ambiente se abriría un poco más._

 _\- Le dije que no pasa nada, más bien la que ha estado callada eres tú- Trato de cambiar mi tono de voz, para evitar verle seria._

 _\- Lo sé, pero es la costumbre de mi educación. Solo debo hablar para lo necesario. Además que temas podemos conversar, usted es un príncipe, yo... Su sirvienta-_

\- ...

 _\- ¡Vengan los dos! ¡Vamos a empezar! - Grita a lo lejos Touya, haciendo movimientos con sus manos._

 _-/-_

 _Sé que ando muy callada, ¿Pero que puedo hacer?, sentirme contenta de que alguien se aprovechó de mi. Seré una niña e inmadura en ciertos temas, pero tampoco debo dejar que jueguen conmigo. Aprovecho mi situación para reforzar y repetir como manera: El es el Rey y tu la Sirvienta... Respiro profundo, y camino con pasos decididos hasta donde esta mi hermano. Llegamos al lugar y veo que hay troncos y ramas._

 _\- Touya, ¿esto es para?- No podía entender por que tenia esos materiales._

 _\- Creo que es parte de tu entrenamiento- Dice Shaoran sonriendo..._

 _\- Sakura, es para ir creando resistencia. El entrenamiento será dedicado más que todo para ti. Sé que eres buena en defensa, pero debes adaptar tu cuerpo- habla Touya con seriedad._

 _\- Pero...¿Que harás con eso hermano?... Es decir, ¿cómo usaré o se usará eso?- estaba empezando a preocuparme, por que veía a shaoran y este se sonreía sin parar... ¡Es que lo quiero matar!_

 _\- Lo amarrare a tu cintura. El peso generará resistencia en tu masa corporal, aprendas a controlar velocidad , Además pelearas con eso encima-_

 _\- ¡Ustedes estan locos! ¿ Cómo puedes hacer eso?- estaba perdiendo la paciencia... Veo de repente a shaoran dirigirse hacia mi, con esa expresión relajada y su incomoda y molesta sonrisa ladeada._

 _-Es fácil, yo ya lo viví. El peso hace que Generes masa muscular, fortalecerá tus músculos-_

 _\- Pero... ¡Soy una chica!_

 _\- Sí, pero también eres de mi servicio, seras mi Guardia Civil en un futuro, además tú ya aceptaste todo esto... Y te arrepientes. Pensé que tendrías mas coraje para enfrentar, o acaso te gustaría seguir entrenando a escondidas ¿limitando lo poco que sabes?-_

 _\- No queda de otra, ya acepte. Me gusta el ejercicio, pero ya al punto de que mi cuerpo sea de un hombre... No-_

 _Suspire resignada, en realidad Shaoran tiene razón, yo acepte esto y prefiero mil veces tener el cuerpo o la resistencia de un hombre, que ser una damisela o sirvienta sin algo de valor._

 _-/-_

 _Pude ver su desagrado, pero ella tenia que entender de que son las consecuencias de ciertas acciones. Yo pase por el mismo protocolo con las personas que me han entrenado. Sea Príncipe, Rey o Soldado, el deber es el mismo. Aunque ella trataba de dar lo mejor de sí, nunca pensé que una chica llegaría tan lejos. Es que desde el primer momento en que lloró en el salón, desde los maltratos de Madame, la vergüenza que pasó con la condesa, su caracternse ha forjado, para dar paso a una jovencita valiente. -si te hubiese conocido en otras situaciones, no dudaría de ti-_

 _\- ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Muévete mas! ¡Así no llegaras lejos!_

 _\- ¡Hermano es fácil decirlo! Escalar con esto encima no es fácil -le grita desde el árbol._

 _\- ¿Touya, tu crees que soporte? - le pregunté con algo de preocupación._

 _\- No se preocupe Shaoran, ella puede hacerlo, su fortaleza es grande. Como su terquedad-_

 _Así pasamos parte de la mañana, ayudando a que se adapte al peso. Podría decirse que es una tortura, pero se ve que disfruta el ejercicio y a pesar de sus quejas, los hace dando todo de si misma._

 _\- ¡Hoeeeeeee! ¡Qué mañana más dura!- bosteza y se estira muy tranquilamente, viendo un brillo particular en sus ojos y una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _\- ¿Qué expresión fue esa?- me río por que me pareció un tanto adorable escucharla con ese tipo de coloquios._

 _\- ¡Ohh! Lo siento... ¡Es que el cansancio me tiene mal! -sonríe- espero mi hermano tenga listo el almuerzo. ¡Muero de hambre!- no me quedo más remedio que reírme de su espontaneidad_

 _\- jaja usted es graciosa... ¿Qué?_

 _Me percaté de que no hablaba ni nada, se había recostado entre las hojas y estaba dormida, puede ser producto de la rutina de esta mañana. Se veía plácida y serena. Pude detallar su rostro. Blanco porcelana, con leve sonrojo, del sol que ha tocado su piel, se veía suave al tacto... Al punto de haber extendido para sentirlo... -No debo-_

 _\- ¡Ja! Sakura se ha quedado dormida... Guardaré su porción. Después de que descanse príncipe, entrenaremos cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿le parece? -dice Touya extendiendo el plato de comida._

 _\- Gracias y si me parece... Aunque se ve que ella no soporte el día de hoy._

 _\- No se confíe, ella es tenaz. Dispongamos a comer._

 _\- Touya no nos hemos sincerado, en verdad estás de acuerdo de que ella sea capaz de protegerme. Sé que es fuerte en voluntad pero físicamente. Esto es trabajo de hombres._

 _\- Shaoran, sé que es duro aceptar que una niña tenga ese deber. Te lo pedí de favor porque temo por Sakura, temo que mis padres tomen decisiones por ella que más adelante se lamenten, por eso pedí que sea de tu protección, parte de los Guardias Civiles, cuidara de ti como parte del servicio del castillo y en tu seguridad personal, así como te he entrenado, lo haré con ella._

 _\- Aún así Touya, es duro verla trabajar. Me preocupo mucho. Sé que le dañe con mi impertinencia en el pasado y trato de remediarlo para su futuro. Pero tengo miedo del acercamiento que podamos tener. Somos..._

 _\- Si te veo acercando a mi hermana, ¡te daré una paliza!_

 _\- ¡Touya! ... ¡No lo digo por eso! - trato de disimular mis gestos, por que sentí el calor en las mejillas y eso era el sonrojo garantizado._

 _\- Jajaja es broma, me hubiese gustado que Sakura y tu se fijasen, pero sería imposible... Ella esta prometida. Mi madre me lo comento, a un punto que Indagué en que me dijeran quién es la persona, pero ella se niega a decírmelo._

 _\- ¡¿Prometida?!... Pero ella es muy joven._

 _\- ¿De que se extraña? Usted también debe estarlo, o en el futuro lo será, por que imagino que un rey debe tener una reina._

 _\- Lo sé, pero para una familia de su posición social, dar en compromiso, es muy extraño._

 _\- Mi madre era doncella del reino, ella pudo casarse con un Lord, pero prefirió a un mercader, baja la categoría en su estatus. Dar en matrimonio a mi hermana es lo más estúpido que hicieron ellos... Pero es una realidad que no podemos escapar._

 _\- ¿Ella lo sabe? Es decir, ¿conoce quién será!?_

 _\- No... Y es mejor que no lo sepa hasta su momento. Por eso quiero que se ocupe más al reino, por que cuando salga del castillo, ella ...-_

 _No nos dimos cuenta cuando se había despertado, pero por la expresión de como actuaba, acababa de hacerlo._

 _\- ¡Awwww! ¿Hermano? ... ¡Dormí mucho!_

 _\- Monstruo, no dejabas hablar por tus gruñidos._

 _\- ¡Hermano! ¡No estaba gruñendo! ... ¡Ohh! Lamento el escándalo, qué vergüenza... Ves hermano ahora pensarán que hago ruidos extraños al dormir-_

 _\- Bueno a mi parecer no creo que estabas gruñendo, mas bien estabas ¿Roncando?- Le digo en forma divertida, es gracioso verla arrugar su nariz e inflar sus cachetes en señal de molestia._

 _-¡ Qué! ¡Yo no hago eso!_

 _\- Jajaja pues sí, si lo haces, y ¡muy fuerte!_

 _\- Jaja su majestad, déjala. Sakura toma tu comida, come, descansa, porque debemos seguir. Te daré una hora, mientras iré a buscar provisiones. Su majestad, ¿viene?_

 _\- Ve tranquilo Touya, yo me quedaré. Descansaré un poco más._

 _\- Monstruo, no hagas nada extremo..._

 _\- ¡Touya! Ya basta... No haré nada malo, comeré y descansaré, esperaré tu regreso y seguimos..._

 _Al ver que Touya se aleja de nosotros a galope, me quede observando a la joven Kinomoto, se veía muy graciosa como arrugaba su nariz al ver como le hacíamos bromas, su cara de disgustos es igual de hermosa -debes dejar de verla-_

 _\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo príncipe? - él enfoca su mirada hacia Mié y me regala una sonrisa. Tenia que bajar un poco la cabeza, porque me he sonrojado._

 _\- Les pedí que no usaran calificativos de nobleza, estamos fuera del castillo... Si puede preguntar, aunque no responderé si no es acorde._

 _\- Lo lamento... Lo he olvidado- no debe sonreír así._

 _\- ... La pregunta, ¡si!... ¿Cómo conoció a mi hermano?, el es muy difícil de soportar y su trato es preferencia!, pero veo que tienen una agradable amistad._

 _\- Jajaja, bueno no todo fue amable desde el principio. Touya desde que tengo uso de razón hemos entrenado juntos, aunque nuestra edades difieren. Es una historia un poco aburrida y carente de interés._

 _\- Me agradaría escuchar, trata de mi hermano, como lo dije, él es difícil de tratar, pero usted le tiene confianza así como él._

 _\- Bueno, fue a causa de la decisión que tome por ti. Ya sabía claramente lo que decidí cuando era un niño y ese sería un peso que debía aguantar. Mi soberbia infantil no le importaba nada. Pero cuando me tocó empezar los entrenamientos y fue a los 8 años, dos años después de nuestro encuentro fortuito, cuando entré a el salón de entrenamiento, noté el combate que él tenia contra otro joven, ver el ímpetu de pelea y su esfuerzo. Había decidido que quería entrenar con él... Pero cuando se lo pedí... Mejor dicho, le ordene que me entrenara..._

 _\- ¿Fue cuando Touya accedió?_

 _\- No... Él se detuvo y me quedo mirando de arriba abajo, y amargamente me dijo. No._

 _-¿¡Que!? ¿Touya se negó?... ¡ Pero es orden real!_

 _\- Lo sé, eso me había enfurecido, yo quería recibir entrenamiento con alguien que esté dispuesto a entrenar a mi lado, que sea fuerte, lo quería a él como compañero. Pero él me dejo bien claro que no quería estar cerca de el rey, yo estaba extrañado, no sabía el por qué de su recelo. Un año ya empezado mi entrenamiento solitario, me disponía a buscarle como compañero, era de noche... Le vi correr hasta las afueras de la casa comunal, donde él debía estar, se dirigía hasta la otra casa, donde estaban las niñas y jovencitas. Pensé que él tendría alguien allí, tal vez su pareja... Le seguí en silencio, fue cuando escuche a Touya pronunciar el nombre de Sakura, en susurro... Abren la ventana y lo que ven mis ojos era una niña de mi edad diciéndole que bajaría. Créeme, me sentí algo asqueado, pensé que era un depravado que me estaba sirviendo, pero cuando vi el encuentro de ellos, y ella abrazándole diciéndole hermano, calmó un poco mi pesadez. No quería en verdad que se dañara esa perspectiva que tenia hacia Touya. Me escondí como pude y veía a él entrenar junto con su pequeña hermana, ella tratando de mantener el ritmo que él en combate. Sentí celos y rabia, porque él prefería entrenar con una niña... Cuando veo bien el rostro de esa niña... Era aquella que humille en el palacio, a la que degrade para ser una vulgar sirvienta. Sentí una opresión en el pecho. Cuando ellos terminan y se despiden, veo a Touya preocupado y es el momento en donde decido enfrentarle. Él se sorprende mucho, vi temor en su rostro... Eso podía satisfacer pero, la verdad no quería que fuese así. Él me pidió que guardara el secreto, yo lo guardé por que en verdad no quería seguir arruinándole la vida a esa familia..._

 _\- Entonces eso fue cuando Madame..._

 _\- Si Kinomoto, fue cuando La Fayette se enteró por esa otra niña que tu te encontrabas con alguien para entrenar... Touya se enfureció conmigo, me golpeo..._

 _\- ¡Qué! ¡Cómo es posible! -dice Sakura muy sorprendida- ¿¡cómo pudo pensar hacer eso!?_

 _\- No lo culpo, el pensó que yo los había delatado, ella ... No, usted recibió todo ese castigo sin delatar a su hermano. Cuando Touya me enfrenta, le digo que puede creer en lo que quiera, pero mantenía mi palabra que no fui yo, que yo lo deje en paz... Fue cuando después de esa paliza que él me propinó, que puedo decir que la merecía, camine por los jardines y vi a esa niña llorar... Quería ser cruel, para desquitar mi rabia, pero no pude, vi sus cálidos ojos, rodeados en lágrimas... No quería hacerle más daño._

 _\- A todas estas su majestad... No termino de entender por qué ahora son buenos amigos..._

 _\- Jaja, en verdad eres impaciente, es algo que me gusta de usted ... Cuando eso ocurre, el estaba buscándome para pedirme disculpas, pero yo me había retirado al palacio. En serio si yo hubiese dicho la verdad, Touya estaría exiliado en una celda sin presencia humana, pero quería que todo cambiara, le mentí a mis padres, mencioné que fue entrenando solo. Al día siguiente me lo encuentro y mi maestro en ese tiempo le pidió que combatiéramos, ya que él era su mejor estudiante y yo debía aprender de el... Solamente me dijo... Te acepto, por qué quieres remediar lo que le hiciste a Sakura. El paso del tiempo decidió que nuestra amistad sea mutua y verdadera..._

 _\- Entonces, mi hermano siempre te había rechazado..._

 _\- Algo así, pero las cosas mejoraron... Creo que lo mejor es que nos pongamos a entrenar, así Touya no nos regaña._

 _-/-_

 _Esta semana de entrenamiento ha sido pesada, empezamos un sábado y apenas vamos por miércoles, mi cuerpo ha sido reducido a golpes, mordiscos, cortes, jalones de cabello, discusiones y disputas, la verdad nunca me había sentido tan viva, como en estos días. El estar al lado de mi hermano ha sido maravilloso, no habia podido compartir con él todo este tiempo ha sido duro... Aunque no se le puede llamar compartir de forma cariñosa el estar dando golpes y entrenar... No es algo usual en reunión familiar. El príncipe, no me lo ha puesto fácil, él es bueno peleando, mucho más con el sable... Pero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sigo teniendo ventaja, por mi tamaño y peso._

 _\- Si tan solo dejarás de quejarte, podrías mejorar, señor.- le digo de forma petulante, extendiéndole la mano al príncipe._

 _\- Me agarraste con la guardia baja, ya verás que no me dejaré vencer por una niña...-responde de forma hosca y resentido._

 _\- ¡Jaja! ¿Lastime su orgullo? -Me sentía superior, tenia confianza por que podía mantener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a la par._

 _-¡Sakura! ¡Deja de presumir! Vamos retoma tu posición- Dice touya observando la situación._

 _\- Está bien Touya, pero no me voy a contener -si mantengo confianza podre derrumbarlo otra vez._

 _\- Vamos, puede atacar príncipe- me sentía poderosa._

 _\- Si sigues confiándote, tu serás la atacada, jovencita._

 _Ambos mantenemos posición de defensa, hasta que decido atacar al príncipe. Necesitaba desquitarse con cada entrenamiento, golpe, todo mi resentimiento. Quería demostrar que si estaba hecha para estas pruebas, nunca pensé que esta decisión que tomé para ser Guardia Civil seria de mi agrado._

 _\- Puedo ver como vas a golpear, así que ¡toma! -le da un golpe en el pecho, lanzándola cerca de un árbol._

 _\- ¡Ahh! Cof cof... - no... No lo vi venir..._

 _\- No puede ser, ¡la lastime seriamente!... ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? perdona, no fue mi intención lastimarte así. ¡Touya perdóname!- Su cara se veía con profunda preocupación._

 _\- Tranquilo su majestad, puedo defenderse, además en un combate real, el adversario no va estar golpeando suave -no puedo verle a los ojos, me sentí avergonzada, no debí confiarme y mi poca modestia hizo que el se preocupara._

 _\- Aún así, me he excedido, perdóname, ¿puedes levantarte?- extiende su mano._

 _\- ¡Si! ... gracias... - dude en tomar su mano, pero no desprecie, el fue criado como caballero y eso seria una falta de respeto el rechazar._

 _\- Bueno, creo que deben descansar, el progreso de hoy fue notable. Iré a preparar algo de té._

 _\- Su majestad, puede soltar mi mano... Puedo hacerlo sola...- siento algo tibio y líquido en mi mano, la reviso y veo que es..._

 _-Sangre...- veo mi cuerpo para saber si tuve algún daño, todo estaba normal. Fijo mi mirada a el príncipe y ..._

 _\- Señor... Esta sangrando..._

 _\- ¿Donde? No siento nada..._

 _Me levanto bruscamente, para señalarle la mancha que tiene a un costado... Tomé el atrevimiento de posar mi mano en la frente del príncipe._

 _\- ¡señor! Tiene fiebre...¡Touya! ... ¡Touyaaa! ¡Ven!_

 _\- ¡Que sucede Sakura! Porque tanto jaleo y gritos_

 _\- Hermano, el príncipe tiene fiebre_

 _\- ¿Shaoran te encuentras bien?_

 _\- Si... Pero no siento nada..._

 _Mi hermano nota que el príncipe tiene una herida a un costado, por la forma donde va la sangre en su camisa_

 _\- Sakura, ve al río, busca agua, hierve, trae unos lienzos que tengo en el bolso donde está el caballo, voy a curarle la herida al príncipe. Estaré en la tienda._

 _Camino hacer lo que me pidieron, preocupada por la seguridad de el príncipe..._

 _\- Es culpa mía, yo le dañe-_

 _-/-_

 _\- Shaoran acuéstate._

 _\- No Touya, ¡estoy bien!_

 _-Deja la terquedad, tienes una herida que debo curar y también su fiebre._

 _Al entrar a la tienda escucho a mi hermano conversar con el príncipe, hasta que de pronto..._

 _-¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!... ¡Diablos!... Perdió el conocimiento. Sakura no te quedes allí de pie, ¡trae las cosas! - corro a donde está el y empiezo a recibir la instrucción._

 _\- Necesito que prestes atención Sakura, debemos bajar la fiebre y limpiar la herida. No tenemos medicina, sin ella, la herida puede infectarse y estamos lejos del reino, debo ir al pueblo a buscar un doctor y las medicinas. Por favor ayuda al príncipe. Debo salir inmediatamente._

 _\- Es decir que ¿debo ocuparme de la herida y la fiebre!?- estaba empezando a entrar en pánico._

 _\- Si Sakura, ¡debes! Recuerda que es nuestro futuro rey, también debes protegerle, ya que tu cuidas de su bienestar y seguridad. ¡No lo olvides!_

 _-¡Está bien hermano! Haré lo que pueda. Ve con cuidado._

 _-¡Gracias Sakura! Cuento contigo._

 _Veo a mi hermano subir al caballo, a punto de caer la tarde, con la preocupación más grande. - espero logre conseguir lo que necesitamos- digo con desesperanza._

 _Me dirijo a ver al príncipe, debo curar su herida y..._

 _\- ¡Curar su herida!... ¡Dios mío! ... ¿¡Cómo puedo hacer tal cosa!?_

 _Me dirijo lentamente a donde esta acostado el príncipe, está dormido, con ciertas gotas de sudor en la frente, con mi mano logro secarlas. Se ve pacifico dormido, espero no importunarle... Lo acuesto de forma correcta para que pueda quitarle la camisa._

 _\- ¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo! ... Qué vergüenza, no puedo hacer esto..- digo en murmullos._

 _\- Me duele... - su voz esta débil y es por el dolor... Algo debo hacer._

 _\- Tranquilo señor, le ayudare - le digo para tratar de calmar._

 _\- que alguien me ayude a mi... ¡No creo que lo haga!_

 _Como pude, logre quitarle la camisa, al ver su costado izquierdo vi la herida, al inspeccionar, se vio la profundidad del corte, pero parecía que tenia días así, es decir.._

 _\- Esta herida se la había hecho antes, se abrió al combatir... Y el no dijo nada...- tomé un paño húmedo y empecé a limpiar la zona, quitando el excedente de sangre-_

 _\- ¡Ahh! Duele... Duele mucho..._

 _\- Shhhh, tranquilo señor, estoy limpiándole la herida, por favor, duerma. Mi hermano fue por ayuda._

 _Se ha quedado dormido. Ya una vez limpia la zona, me dispongo a colocarle paños húmedos en su frente, para bajar su fiebre. Recuerdo que mi madre decía que no debía arropar, sino puede causarle una combustión, lo deje que tomara temperatura por si solo._

 _\- Sólo espero que pueda salir de esta... - se sienta en el piso y busca en su bolso algo._

 _\- ¡Kero! Me acompañarás hoy, necesito soporte, porque la que tendrá combustión de tanto sonrojarse seré yo-_

 _Ya han pasado ya casi dos horas y mi hermano que no llega... -será que algo habrá pasado?- El príncipe no le baja la fiebre y no sé qué hacer..._

 _\- Tengo sed... Aguaa... Aguaa-_

 _Se escucha hablar pero aún esta dormido. - le daré agua, por favor no desespere señor- le digo en forma suave._

 _A todas estas ¿Como le doy el agua sin que se ahogue?... ¿Qué debo hacer?... Vamos Sakura, piensa._

 _-Señor, lo levantaré un poco para que pueda tomar agua, por favor ayúdeme -le digo en forma de casi susurro. Le paso una mano por debajo de la cintura del príncipe y trato de que él apoye uno de sus brazos en mi hombro, para que pueda sentarse._

 _\- Esta hirviendo... Señor no se mueva mucho, sino la herida empezará a sangrar... Le daré agua, para que se refresque..._

 _Logró sentarse y pudo tomar algo, se pudo ver su alivio ya que por las fiebres tenía resequedad, le ayudé acostarse, posando mis manos en sus hombros mientras yo quedaba detrás de el. Poco a poco fue bajando y el quedó acostado en mi regazo._

 _\- Le colocaré otra compresa, por favor no desespere..._

 _No me había percatado de el príncipe... Nunca en mi vida había visto un hombre semi desnudo, su cuerpo es el de un adolescente de 16 años, pero con el entrenamiento que ha recibido, tiene los músculos definidos. - ¡qué diablos estás mirando Sakura! Concentra tu mente en otra cosa...- sus labios, son rojos como las cerezas...-_

 _\- ¡Ahh! ¡No! ... No puedo estar aquí. No debo mirarle, no debo fijarme en él, él te puso en esta situación. ¡Él decidió lo que seré! ... El ... Te besó... Una vez..._

 _Me dispongo a ponerle otra compresa húmeda, tratando que no se deshidrate, evitar de que no muera en mis manos, aunque a este paso quien morirá soy yo..._

 _-Porque todo debe ser tan difícil...- digo con un hilo de voz._

 _Mientras pasaban las horas, Touya no llegaba, simplemente me limite a mantener fresco al joven príncipe, tenía el deseo de acariciar su rostro, tocar su cabello, sólo podía decirle que estará bien, que mejorará._

 _\- Perdón... Perdóname..._

 _\- Tranquilo, está soñando..._

 _\- No lo estoy... Capaz estoy muerto..._

 _\- ¡Señor! No diga eso... Usted se sentirá mejor, solo está delirando- Su mano se levanta y toca mi rostro._

 _\- No... Si estoy en el cielo ... Eres preciosa...- Él abre sus ojos mostrándome su bello ámbar, no podía describir que veía yo en ellos. Mis ojos se nublaron, de la confusión .. Juega conmigo._

 _\- Señor, la fiebre le hace delirar- digo en tono seco y quito su mano de mi cara._

 _-Por favor descanse y esperemos que llegue mi hermano._

 _\- ¿Dije algo que le molesto? Si fue así me disculpo... - ¿Como puede mirarme de esa forma?. Me levanto bruscamente, dirigiendo a la entrada de la tienda._

 _\- ¿Qué juega príncipe? ... Yo sé que soy pertenencia del reino, pero le dejé en claro que no seré suya, salvo para defenderle... Estoy aquí cuidando de usted, porque me lo pidió Touya, pero no estoy cómoda al hacerlo. ¡Sí! Me siento culpable de su estado, ya que fue mientras peleaba conmigo que decayó de esa forma..._

 _-¡Sakura! ... Calma - dice él tratando de levantarse._

 _\- ¡No se levante señor! Debe quedarse recostado..._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! Escucha lo que diré..._

 _\- ¡No lo voy a escuchar! ... Acá usted no está en el reino, ¡así que no voy hacer lo que digas! - al ver que se levanta, este cae de rodillas al piso, se sostiene el costado donde tiene la herida y empieza a sangrar, él se mira la mano donde sujetó su herida... sangre...y no pude evitar correr a donde él esta-_

 _\- ¡Shaoran! ¡Estás bien! - me arrodillo a donde está y le sostengo._

 _\- Me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre, no te asustes, no te haré daño, nada en contra de tu voluntad, no quiero que aparte del miedo que me tienes, me gane tu odio y desprecio._

 _De forma meticulosa lo acuesto en la cama, curando su herida. Mirándole duramente y evitando caer en una de sus palabras._

 _\- Perdón por ponerte en esta posición Sakura._

 _\- Es mi deber señor... Por favor logre dormir. Pronto llegara mi hermano,_

 _\- Sólo dormiré si me llamas por mi nombre..._

 _\- No debo... Así que no me pida eso..._

 _\- Entonces dame tu mano y dormiré._

 _No me pude negar. tomando su mano, logré que él pudiese dormir. Mientras que mis pensamientos predominaban el simple hecho de que no tenía miedo a lo que él hiciera, sino a lo que yo pudiera hacer. Verlo de la forma en como mis ojos lo ven es doloroso. Soy una niña, que esta enamorándose de su verdugo, su príncipe, su ... Shaoran._

-/-

 _Después del susto que tuvimos en los entrenamientos, decidimos regresar, así el príncipe tendría tratamiento. Mi hermano tendrá problemas ya que la seguridad recae sobre él. Esta vez monte el caballo y no tener la ayuda de nadie, puedo considerar que me he hecho más fuerte. El príncipe hablará para que reciba el entrenamiento adecuado dentro de los espacios del palacio._

 _\- Sakura, espero que el entrenamiento no haya sido duro para ti._

 _\- Puedes estar tranquilo hermano, además yo acepte esto. Sé que me haré más fuerte. Confió en ti hermano... -espero el príncipe pueda soportar lo que viene._

 _\- ¡Shaoran! ... ¡Shaoran!_

 _\- ¡Si Touya!_

 _\- Necesito que descanses lo necesario para retomar nuestro entrenamiento. Mientras, yo me ocupare de Sakura para que pueda servir mejor._

 _\- Dejo en tus manos Touya._

 _Así pasamos todo el trayecto, galopando en silencio... Mis pensamientos se van a lo que me va a deparar en lo que deseo para mi, en lo que me corresponde hacer con este nuevo trabajo, que ahora el reto más grande de velar por alguien que no me desagrada, pero me intimida, que puedo sentir algo de afecto, pero... ¿Cómo definir lo que siento? ... Ni yo misma lo se... Una vez llegado al palacio, el recibimiento fue pesado, por que el regaño hacia Touya. Traté de que el peso no recayera en él... Aun así no me permitieron abogar por él._

 _Me dirijo a lo que es mi habitación, reconociendo un rostro familiar... Pero que no es grato para mí._

 _\- ¡Oh! Que sorpresa, Kinomoto, tanto tiempo..._

 _\- Marie...- No debería sorprenderme._

 _-¡Ahh! Querida espero que no te incomode mi presencia en el palacio... Supe de tu ascenso de sirvienta a doncella principal. - dice en forma arrogante._

 _\- Supongo que debe ser divertido ser la acompañante del príncipe..._

 _\- No entiendo a dónde vas con el comentario Marie, pero el contexto no me agrada._

 _\- Sabes a lo que me refiero... Llegaste más lejos de lo que esperaba, sabía que una buscona como tu estaría enredada con el príncipe... Jajaja que dirán las otras amigas tuyas, que su amiguita Sakura usó sus talentos de dotada para calentar la cama de el futuro rey._

 _\- No voy a caer en tus provocaciones, si viniste al palacio por querer hacerme molestar, pierdes tu tiempo. Además estás en mi habitación y eso es intromisión a un espacio privado._

 _\- Es decir Sakura, ¿que no te da pizca de curiosidad que hago aquí? - dice abanicándose._

 _\- No me interesa tu presencia en el palacio. Si estás aquí es por algo. Por favor necesito estar lista así que por favor, retirese._

 _\- Jajaja, no... Y si se que tienes curiosidad, te lo diré... Ahora me pasaron a ser doncella, es más soy la doncella de la prometida del príncipe... Te mantendré vigilada Sakura, espero te mantengas al tanto, que ri da ~ ..._

 _\- Me obligas a ser grosera y sacarte a la fuerza... Así que limita_

 _\- Está bien, está bien... Saldré... Nos veremos sakurita..._

 _Lo que me faltaba, La Chemerault en el palacio... Poco a poco va llegando los retos, se suponía que no debía ser así... Mejor me ocupo de asearme y bajar._

 _Tomo un baño tibio y reconfortante, necesitaba consentir un poco._

 _\- Entonces servir a la futura reina... Era de esperarse, ella está bien educada para ser la que dirija el reino... Pero ... ¿es lo que el príncipe busca? ... Mejor me apuro y me dispongo a bajar._

 _Uso el uniforme habitual de servicio directo de los reyes, acomodo como puedo y peinando en una cola sencilla mi cabello. Bajo al salón principal para ponerme a disposición en lo que necesiten y lo que observo, no resulta ser de mi agrado... La Chemerault y ese hombre conversando... No pinta nada bueno esto._

 _Trato de dirigirme a donde están las demás de servicio y ponerme hacer algo, pero la presencia masculina se va acercando a mi._

 _\- Señorita, es un placer verle - extiende su mano para saludar._

 _\- Señor_ _\- le saludo reverenciando - me ha tomado en un momento en que iba a disponerme a trabajar._

 _\- La Ferrière_ _señorita Kinomoto. Puede llamarme también por mi nombre Claude._

 _\- Será señor para mí, por educación..._

 _\- Entonces por educación no se deja la mano extendida... - su sonrisa era terrorífica, y su forma de mirar inspiraba la desconfianza más grande._

 _Temerosa extiendo mi mano a la de ese hombre, esperando que el procediera hacer su saludo... Lo que sentí fue la peor repulsión, unos labios húmedos, dejando en mi mano residuos de su saliva._

 _\- Huele delicioso señorita, espero no le incomode.- ¿ incomodar? Era poco para describir...- no se preocupe, espero pueda disculparme, pero debo retirarme señor._

 _Trato de huir del lugar, no soportaba el ambiente que se había generado. Ese hombre me daba mala espina y nada bueno pasaría con esos dos en el palacio._

 _\- ¿Así que está interesado en Kinomoto? - Dice Marie sonriendo plácidamente._

 _\- ¿De que hablas señorita? ...¿Acaso he demostrado algún interés?- Contesta seriamente La F_ _errière._

 _\- Si le digo es porque lo he notado... Y puedo ayudarle..._

 _\- Me ha interesado su amistad, señorita. Se que podremos llegar a muchos acuerdos._

 _\- Jajaja cuente conmigo, además ella no la quiero aquí. Mientras más lejos se encuentre del castillo, mejor para mí._

 _\- Entonces cuente conmigo. La deseo..._

 _Eso fue lo más desagradable que he vivido, no debo confiarme de Marie y menos de ese hombre._

 _\- Señorita Kinomoto, señorita Kinomoto._

 _\- ¡Si! ¡Dígame!_

 _\- La solicitan en la recamara del príncipe._

 _\- ¿¡Que!? ... ¡Oh!... Si, iré de inmediato... - Sakura, no pierdas la compostura._

 _Camino a paso lento para calmar la ansiedad de ir hasta ese lugar, manteniendo un poco la cordura y evitar sonrojarme nuevamente o perder la paciencia...- No sé que esperar de el-_

 _Tocando la puerta de la habitación, escucho la voz de él._

 _\- Puede pasar._

 _\- Permiso su majestad - me inclino para seguir manteniendo el protocolo - para que me necesita mi señor._

 _\- Has descansado correctamente?_

 _\- Sí señor, iba a disponerme a trabajar en el servicio, ya que hoy no tengo entrenamiento y mañana retomare los estudios._

 _\- Ya veo. ¿Supo que tendremos otra doncella?_

 _\- Si... Ya pude conversar con ella..._

 _\- Sé que han tenido sus diferencias, ya ella fue quién le causó los problemas en el pasado..._

 _-¿Cómo lo supo señor?_

 _\- Créeme, tengo personas que me mantienen al tanto de las eventualidades que suceden alrededor del castillo. Espero en verdad no tenga problemas con ella, ya que Meilin la ha pedido como su doncella acompañante - lo dice en forma de disgusto._

 _\- Durante nuestra ausencia, ella tomo un poco las riendas y ha hecho cambios que según mi madre favorecerán... No me agrada el hecho, por que se toma atribuciones que no le corresponde._

 _\- Entonces su majestad, ¿porque se lo permite?... Disculpe el atrevimiento de la pregunta._

 _\- No se preocupe... Porque al parecer, si es la persona a quien dieron en compromiso para que fuese mi esposa..._

 _\- entonces si están prometidos- digo en susurro._

 _\- En parte puedo entender tus sentimientos a la hora de que decidan por ti... Ya ves que tambien otros deciden mi futuro, asi que estamos casi en un mismo dilema... Sakura... ¿Puedes ayudarme a sentar?_

 _-¡Ohh! ¡Si señor! , disculpe que me haya distraído-. Le ayudo a levantar y siento su aroma golpear mi olfato, su calidez y el brillo de sus ojos._

 _\- ¿Esta usted bien? ¿Ha descansado? Es que esta roja, acaso ¿tendrá fiebre?_

 _\- No... No señor... Bien respondiendo, si sé que es complicado que alguien decida lo que harás... Usted me lo dejó en claro señor._

 _\- Lo se... Por eso he sentido culpa, aún así quiero darle libertad hasta que cumpla su deber. Yo no deseo desposar a nadie, hasta que sea el momento justo, es más nunca me habían mencionado que yo estaría comprometido con ella... Es pariente en una 4 línea sanguínea... Es mi familia, pero por protocolo, unirme a ella es lo correcto.. Eso ocurrirá cuando tenga 21 años._

 _\- ¿Porque me dice esto su alteza?_

 _-Sencillo... Mientras yo esté aquí, usted estará a mi lado, pero cuando eso ocurra, no sólo va a protegerme, sino que a ella también. Y Meilin dejó en claro que no siente agrado por usted. Además le prometí a Touya que le ayudaría, y lo voy a mantener._

 _\- Ya veo... Entonces me mantendré al margen con la Duquesa y su doncella._

 _\- Sakura... Cuando usted cumpla los 18 años será el final de su entrenamiento, se hará la ceremonia de juramento y será de mi entera confianza. Debe prepararse para ese día._

 _\- ¡Si señor! Daré lo mejor de mí para servirle. Es mi palabra hacia usted, no dejare mal a mi hermano, a mi familia..._

 _-Y a usted misma...-. su mirada de posa fijamente en la mia. Verlo directamente a los ojos, el que confíe ciegamente en mi... No puedo, el no debería verme así._

 _\- Si es todo señor, me retiro, no le importunare su descanso._

 _\- Entonces puede retirarse, Sakura._

 _Le hago una reverencia, ocultando mi rostro. El que me llame por mi nombre nubla mis sentidos, no debe ser así, que efectos estas causando en mi señor._

 _-/-_

 _Pasan los días/ meses... entre la rutina de entrenar, aguantar a Marie, las miradas de ese hombre, los estudios y preparación, va haciéndose monótono. Es agradable ver al príncipe ya activo, volver a entrenar con mi hermano. Recibir los consejos de él para evitar cometer errores... He sufrido muchos cambios, que puedo parecer más un chico con cabello largo que una niña... Aún así, debo dar lo mejor de mí para seguir adelante._

 _\- Señorita Kinomoto_

 _\- Si Señora Vendome_

 _\- Le notifico que dentro de dos días tendrá permiso para poder visitar sus familiares..._

 _\- ¡Qué! ... ¿Ya podemos salir?_

 _\- Si señorita, su majestades deben viajar, no se necesitará todo el personal, así que el príncipe ha permitido que pueda ir a ver a sus padres junto con su hermano._

 _-¡Ohh! ¡Qué emoción!... ¡ Iré a empacar! ¡Muchas gracias!... Iré avisarle a mi hermano_

 _Me dirijo a buscar a mi hermano para darle la noticia, donde tuve que evitar ser vista por Marie y ese hombre que andaban deambulando por los alrededores. Tendré un gratificante y bien merecido descanso._

 _\- ¡Hermano!... ¡Hermano_

 _\- Por mil demonios Sakura, ¡me has asustado!_

 _\- ¡Buenas noticias! ... Podremos salir a visitar a nuestros padres... ¡Que alegría!_

 _\- Es bueno, ya extrañaba mucho la casa y a nuestros padres. Entonces prepararé dos caballos para cuando toque nuestro viaje._

 _\- ¡Si!, ¡Qué emoción!, ver a mama y papa, dormir en mi cama, tener mi libertad así sea momentánea._

 _\- Entiendo Sakura, aún así recuerda que este deber es por y para ellos. Debes regresar a tu trabajo. Mañana nos toca entrenamiento._

 _\- Entendido. Igualmente no dejaré de sentirme feliz... ¡Aguafiestas!_

 _Lo que quedó de la noche al día siguiente fueron las misma cotidianidad, levantarse, escuchar la impertinencia de la condesa, ver las insinuaciones de ese señor, escuchar a la princesa, sentir como Marie espiaba lo que yo hacía como no daba nada de qué hablar, salvo mis escapadas para entrenar, que era algo acordado._

 _Caminando por los pasillos para dirigirme a el jardín (necesitaba escaparme un momento) noté que el príncipe estaba sentado en una especie de capilla, que daba hacia una fuente muy linda, traté de evitar que me notase, apresurando mi paso para que no me llamara fue demasiado tarde, pudo dar con mi presencia._

 _\- Sakura... ¿Tienes un momento?_

 _\- Sí señor. ¿en que puedo servirle? reverenciando._

 _\- Ya no lo repetiré más, mientras estés a solas conmigo deja la formalidad. Recuerda que entrenamos juntos._

 _\- Y yo le recuerdo su majestad, que me observan y no he prestado ningún tipo de juramento aún sigo siendo parte de su servicio. ¿En que puedo ser útil señor?_

 _-Puedes sentarte un momento, ¿ sólo para conversar? su mirada denotaba algo de tristeza y soledad, es difícil ver que un joven que lo ha tenido todo en lo que lleva de vida, se sienta su aura así_

 _\- Está bien, aunque recuerde que debo estar ayudando dentro_

 _\- Mañana me toca viajar, para tratar el tema demi compromiso. Aún así no me siento a gusto, sólo me siento bien cuando entreno o estudio. Se supone que me estoy preparando para dirigir un reino solo. Pero el tener a una reina eso no me agrada._

 _\- Se supone que todo rey debe tener una reina, su padre tiene a su mama, ellos dos dirigen este lugar._

 _\- Lo sé pero Hauteford fue dirigido por mas personas y no todas ellas estaban compartiendo un compromiso. Tengo algo de miedo-. Eso me ha tomado por sorpresa, un príncipe temiendo a lo desconocido_

 _No debería tener miedo señor. Yo he vivido este tiempo siendo dirigida por ustedes. Lo que debo hacer, comer, vestir, dirigirme han dirigido a muchos más ¿Usted no puede modificar esas leyes?_

 _\- No creo... Me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero son esas tradiciones milenarias que rigen en esta familia... Ya después de que me ocultaran mi compromiso...Sakura, no se a quien confiarle considero que usted por ahora ha sido la única persona más sensata que he conocido. A pesar del mal trato que le he dado en el pasado, confío más en usted que en los del palacio. Lo que te entregare es de suma importancia y lo ha de esconder bien._

 _\- ¡¿Que!? No puedo guardar nada además y ... ¿si yo le traiciono?_

 _\- No creo que lo hagas nunca me delataste por el beso que le he robado menos lo del incidente de la tienda. - sus mejillas se tiñeron en un rojo nunca lo había visto tan sonrojado._

 _\- No lo delate, por que consideré que no era para un escándalo señor_

 _\- Por eso confío en ti. Toma, esta es una carta que heredé del antiguo rey antes de mi padre. El falleció justo cuando hicieron la selección donde tú estabas. Se supone que debo leerlo a mi mayoría de edad pero en mi caso es a los 21 años, donde corresponde que tome el reino. Le prometí que lo cuidaría. Pero en vista de la situación, cuídalo por mí. Espero me perdones por ponerte en este aprieto._

 _\- Mi señor, estoy a su entera disposición y ayuda. Soy su súbdita, su sirviente, tiene en mi fidelidad y lealtad. Lo cuidaré con mi vida, hasta que ese momento llegue._

 _\- Gracias Sakura -. con una sonrisa donde demostraba tranquilidad, se levantó y siguió su camino, quede viendo esa carta que es un secreto de ambos, cuyo secreto puede cambiar muchas cosas_

 _\- Es igual a la carta que me dio mi madre esa que debo abrir hasta que tenga esa edad_


	7. Chapter 7

_III. v. Hogar dulce hogar, clases de baile y Más allá de el deber._

 _El viaje fue algo pesado y muy cansado, el clima no era agradable al galopar, por que el lodo se aglomeraba en los cascos de los caballos. Tuvimos que hacer muchas paradas para que los caballos descansaran y a su vez resguardarnos de la lluvia. Aún así llegamos a tiempo. Nos dieron dos semanas libre de entrenamiento, estudios, protocolos dos semanas de libertad y autonomía, sin estar haciendo incomodas reverencias y mucho menos usar esos incómodos uniformes._

 _Estaba sentada con mi madre tomando el te, era muy reconfortante la calidez del hogar y estar rodeada de las personas que mas quiero._

 _\- Hija, te has vuelto más hermosa te sienta bien el palacio.¿Cuéntanos más sobre él como entrenas con Touya?- Dice mi padre con una cálida sonrisa._

 _\- Cariño, sabes que no me gustan esos entrenamientos Sakura es una dama, además si sigue haciendo esos trabajos rudimentarios, dejara de verse como una niña de su edad._

 _\- Mamá, papá, no me incomodan los entrarrebatóos, además me siento muy a gusto porque puedo ver a Touya- Le respondo muy alegremente._

 _-Y dime hija, ¿has conocido a más personas de la realeza? Pregunta con entusiasmo mi padre, mientras limpiaba desde la cocina algunas hortalizas._

 _\- La verdad, sólo la Condesa Amamiya y la Duquesa Meilin que esta última es la prometida para el futuro rey_

 _\- La prometida del futuro rey ¿hija, estás segura?- no esperaba esa reacción de mi madre, aunque algo debe saber._

 _\- Si madre, es lo que se dice, además el príncipe fue de viaje solo para eso_

 _\- Es extraño, porque según el antiguo rey, eso cambiaría - la cara de mi madre cambio drásticamente, a un punto que me he preocupado..._

 _\- Mamá... ¿hay algo que debo prevenir? Eso me preocupa ya que sirvo directo al príncipe._

 _\- Hija, no hay que preocuparse, sólo eres parte del servicio. Si cambiaron el protocolo del Rey anterior, no habrá dificultades. Te pido que te mantengas al margen y evites ser parte de situaciones que pongan en peligro tu integridad._

 _\- Haré caso madre. Iré ayudar a padre con las hortalizas._

 _\- Ire a revisar unas cosas que tengo para ti hija...- me preocupa que Sakura tenga que enredarse en todo esto pero no podemos evitar el servir al reino Rey Clow lo que has dejado arreglado, lo están desmoronando y quien va a pagar es ese pobre muchacho..._

 _-/-_

 _Estos días he visto a mi madre muy preocupada, trato de indagar lo que le sucede, pero no sé cómo abordarle. Lo mejor es que ella recurra a mi si desea ser escuchada. Hemos realizado muchas actividades, recibido los regaños por mis marcas y cicatrices (la de mi espalda tuve que mentir) por el entrenamiento... Ella prometiendo en darle una paliza a Touya por permitir que haga esos entrenamientos absurdos no dignos de una dama. Mi padre tratando de calmar el humor y siendo considerado con nosotras._

 _\- Hija, ¿gustaría ir conmigo a la ciudad?- dice con una amena sonrisa mi bella madre._

 _\- ¡Hoe! ... ¡ Así de pronto madre?_

 _\- Claro hija, además debo comprar unas cosas para ti._

 _\- No necesitas gastar ese dinero, lo que tengo en el palacio es suficiente._

 _\- ¡Nada de eso!, debemos comprarte por lo menos tres vestidos presentables. Ya eres parte de las doncellas, ¿no es así? ... no deseo que sólo tengas ese único vestido que te obsequie._

 _\- Mama, eso no importa_

 _\- Sakura deja de discutir con madre, haz caso monstruo_

 _\- ¡Hermano! Regresaste... Estoy enojada contigo... Me dejas en la casa y luego te vas ¿no querías compartir?_

 _\- ¿Ya empezaste a gruñir?... me regrese por que el príncipe necesitó de mi además está en el palacio no viajó... Los padres de la Duquesa llegaron al palacio- mencionó mi hermano._

 _\- Eso es extraño ¿Pero está todo bien allá?- no podía estar en paz, en parte me preocupaba por el príncipe._

 _\- Si Sakura. No debes preocuparte por eso, estas descansando anda a salir con madre. No te comportes como un monstruo y haz caso._

 _\- Esta bien, saldremos pero no me siento a gusto que gaste ese dinero que puede servir de utilidad a nuestra familia._

 _\- Te ruego hija que no discutas más, ve a ponerte la capa que saldremos en el coche tu hermano lo conducirá_

 _\- ¿¡Que!? Madre... ¡apenas acabo de llegar!_

 _\- Usted jovencito no ha compartido nada con nosotros, así como lo dijo Sakura, la dejaste y te fuiste. Así que lo único que debes hacer por lo menos es que nos lleves._

 _A regañadientes, Touya accedió a llevarnos, aunque no estaba tan contenta porque quería quedarme más tiempo en casa, que ir a la ciudad cuya ciudad esuna de las principales de nuestro reino._

-/-

 _\- Entonces hija, vamos a ver cual queda mejor en ti - decía mi madre viendo varios vestidos en una Boutique_

 _\- Madre sabes que no siento agrado en esto-. Evité por todos los medios estos lugares._

 _\- Si, pero mi única hija no vestirá como una sirvienta, cuando corresponda estar de servicio fuera del palacio_

 _Mi madre seguís muy contenta buscando combinaciones y zapatos a juego. Sentía que ella trataba de evadir ciertos temas. Debía conversar sobre lo que vivió en el palacio._

 _\- Madre, me gustaría conocer lo que fue tu labor en el palacio. Me he encontrado con la Condesa Amamiya y no fue agradable ese momento. Fue muy incomodo, trato de humillarme, aunque el príncipe me defendió._

 _\- Entonces Sonomi te ataco se tardo mucho.- su semblante cambió y coloco esos zapatos que tenia en manos en el aparador-. Ven hija, caminemos un poco, necesito hablar sobre lo que deseas saber._

 _\- ¿Podrás responder lo que deseo saber?_

 _\- Responderé de acuerdo lo que preguntes hija, he estado observándote y noto que has madurado mucho._

 _Caminamos un largo rato hasta encontrar un sitio en una plazoleta donde conversaríamos sin interrupciones ni terceros._

 _\- Está bien hija, ¿qué deseas saber sobre lo que hacía?_

 _\- Por dónde empezar madre A ver, ¿qué desempeñabas en el palacio?, ¿tuviste el mismo entrenamiento?_

 _\- Si tuve casi el mismo entrenamiento, me tocó dejar mis padres a muy temprana edad, así como tú... cuando ocurre la selección, fui destinada a ser doncella de la futura reina, que es la actual._

 _\- ¿Los reyes eran los mismos? O_

 _\- Jaja no, el rey al que servíamos era Clow. El falleció el mismo año de la selección donde fueron elegidos tu y Touya. El abandonó el trono por enfermedad. Dejando a cargo su hermano menor, que es el actual rey._

 _\- Entonces ¿allí conociste a la Condesa Amamiya?_

 _\- La condesa Amamiya es mi prima es decir, también es familia tuya y de Touya._

 _\- ¿Por qué tiene ese resentimiento? No entiendo_

 _\- Ella y yo servíamos a la reina, cuidamos de sus hijas, éramos sus fieles servidoras. Los reyes fueron generosos de presentarnos a pretendientes que fuesen acordes a nuestra preparación y educación. Fuimos criadas como tú. Uno de ellos era el Lord Raguenel y el Conde Daidouji, con ascendencia japonesa. Pero yo tenía alguien a quien querer era un joven mercader que fue amigo de la infancia. Él no fue optativo para servir, pero las veces que nos veíamos, podíamos compartir. Decidí que Fujitaka sería mi pareja._

 _\- Entonces ... ¿fue por mi papa que ustedes se separaron?_

 _\- No fue mi decisión. Yo quede embarazada. Esperaba a Touya. Asi que explique mi situación al palacio. Logrando pedir que me dejaran criar a mi hijo. Pero_

 _-¿Pero? Que sucedió_

 _\- Sé que es duro y pensaras que los he vendido ellos me pidieron que los hijo que tenga, pasaran a servir directo al reino por el tiempo que yo dejé de trabajar para ellos._

 _-¡Eso es cruel madre!... Es decir que no somos libres, ¡siempre seremos de ellos!_

 _\- Espera por eso me sorprendió el hecho de que tu indulto cambiara hija, por eso me sorprendi que dijeras que el príncipe tenga una prometida él ya esta prometido desde antes que naciera Clow lo decidió así. Pero no pudo vivir más tiempo._

 _\- ¿El príncipe? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?..._

 _\- Hija solo te pido que tengas cuidado. Esto que te he dicho es secreto de estado debes mantenerte al margen en el palacio. Pero te aseguro, ese compromiso del príncipe no es válido, ya que él esta prometido_

 _\- No sé qué pensar madre otra pregunta ¿tú perteneciste a familia noble? Los Amamiya, tengo entendido son nobles._

 _\- Hasta allí puedo responder hija. Vamos que Touya nos espera Y ya mande hacer varios vestidos para ti. Pronto serán enviados al palacio. Quiero lo mejor para ti y Touya, así que espero tu bienestar y seas leal a el príncipe y reyes.- me dice de manera maternal y preocupada mi dulce madre._

 _Caminamos en silencio, hasta que subimos al coche. Mi madre no quería conversarme de la verdad. Estaba llena de dudas con todo lo que acontecía secretos, mentiras y un príncipe que es prisionero de la verdad, creo que él le toca más duro que a mí._

-/-

 _Faltaban 3 días para regresar a el palacio, mis padres estaban en verdad muy contentos con tenernos allí. Me permití consentir durmiendo hasta mas tarde, comer las cosas que me gustan y cocinar para ellos. Touya entra con su rostro algo desencajado._

 _\- Será mejor que empaquemos Sakura, llegó esta carta del castillo._

 _\- ¿De que trata hermano?_

 _\- Disponemos de viajar con la corte y los reyes, esta vez debemos ir, será largo y tedioso un viaje en caravana_

 _\- ¿En caravana? Pero ...¿ A donde nos toca ir?... No me agrada._

 _\- Lo se, pero esto no pinta nada bueno_

 _\- ¿A que te refieres?_

 _\- Que debemos viajar con La Ferrière_

 _\- ¡Viajar con aquel hombre!... es decir que también estará Marie - no tendré paz en ningún momento._

 _\- Mañana al amanecer saldremos, ya he hablado con nuestros padres y no ponen objeción._

 _Es una oena tener que dejar el hogar. Acomodando mis cosas encontré esa carta que decidí guardar con mi vida en ella oculta ese secreto de aquel rey._

-/-

 _Preparar las cosas para nuestro viaje con los reyes ha sido meticuloso. Ellos deben ir por cuestiones de políticas de la corona, con el séquito de doncellas, cocineros, soldados, guardianes, prometidas, príncipes y reyes... Me di cuenta de que tendremos una larga semana para poder ordenar cada cosa. Sin embargo, no debo desatender mis entrenamientos y estudios..._

 _\- Hola Sakura, ya ni podemos vernos._

 _\- ¡Ohh Rika! Y también ¡Chiharu!... ¡ Qué alegría verles amigas!_

 _\- Ohh sakura te hemos extrañado, a pesar de que estamos en el mismo lugar-. Dice Chiharu_

 _\- A decir verdad, estamos ubicadas con la princesa Fuutie, pero debemos estar también con la señorita Kaho, ya que ayudamos con los niños que fueron en la ultima selección, comenta Rika._

 _\- Y, ¿qué hacen por acá? ... ¿Ordenes de la princesa? -. Les pregunto_

 _\- Bueno, debemos ayudar en lo que podamos a los reyes y el servicio en un baile que darán a finales de esta semana, antes de la partida de los reyes en su viaje. Entonces como parte de las doncellas, es nuestro deber, prestar el servicio. Dice con entusiasmo Chiharu._

 _\- ¿Un baile?...- Pregunto._

 _\- Jaja sakura, eres demasiado despistada. ¡Si! habrá un baile, creo que es por el anuncio del compromiso del príncipe.- Menciona Rika de forma divertida._

 _\- No sabia del baile... Estaba con mis padres visitándoles...- Dije tratando de no sonar desanimada...- ¡Bueno, entonces! Debemos poner entusiasmo para que salga de forma esplendorosa._

 _\- ¡Asi es!... Nos retiramos, debemos seguir, creo que tu también tienes otras responsabilidades...- Me dice de forma picara chiharu._

 _\- Ehh, bueno eso lo conversaremos tranquilamente._

 _Me despido de mis amigas, caminando hasta el espacio que habían habilitado para mis estudios junto con el príncipe... - ordenes, son ordenes... Son para cumplirse... Es mi deber, proteger y servir a la corona, servir al rey y su reina... Su reina-_

 _\- ¿Se te ha hecho tarde? -se escucha su profunda voz._

 _-¿Ahh? ... ¿Ehh? Si... Me... Me encontré a mis amigas, están ayudando a los preparativos de el baile que se dará final de semana, antes de partir._

 _\- Si... El baile. Mis padres lo han organizado, después de que regresaran de su viaje. Están animados ya que van anunciar mi compromiso con Meilin._

 _\- Debería sonar mas alegre su alteza, es la elegida para reinar con usted._

 _\- No elegida por mi. Nadie me ha preguntado si deseo esto.- dice con disgusto._

 _\- Disculpe por la tardanza... Pero hoy estaré con ustedes dos..._

 _\- ¿Señorita Mitsuki? ... ¡Que alegría!_

 _\- ¡Señorita Kinomoto! ... Me alegra mucho el verle. He de felicitarle por sus logros._

 _\- No... No... Aún sigo dando lo mejor de mi. Disculpe en verdad- digo apenada_

 _\- ¡No debes preocuparte! - Dice muy sonriente_

 _\- Emmm... ¿Cuándo empezamos?_

 _\- ¡Perdone su majestad! -. Dice la señorita avergonzándose de su despiste, haciendo reverencia. -me he distraído, la señorita kinomoto es una de mis mejores aprendices en estos años, muy dedicada y posee un talento innato-..._

 _\- A lo que he venido. Bien, en este caso me han pedido que hoy aplique protocolo, etiqueta ya que es ordenes del rey y reina, el baile es dentro de poco y usted su majestad no es diestro en lo que respecta a el baile-._

 _\- ¿Es necesario que aprenda a bailar? - dijo en tono hosco y con cierta timidez._

 _\- Si mi señor. En todo baile, el homenajeado da la primera pieza, en este caso es con su prometida, deben hacer los honores._

 _\- Me opongo, no me dijeron nada de baile... -se notaba su enojo e inconformidad._

 _\- Yo solo observaré, ¡esto será intresante!-. Digo de forma divertida_

 _\- Bueno señorita Kinomoto, usted será de ayuda, ya que me servirá de soporte como pareja de practica para el príncipe-. Lo menciona de forma serena y tranquila..._

 _\- ¡Qué!... A mí nadie me dijo sobre ser parte de esto...- Digo con tono de molestia..._

 _\- Señorita, usted es del servicio, también acompañante del príncipe. Es su trabajo..._

 _\- ¡Jaja! Bueno, esto no solo será un castigo para mi. Por lo menos no sufriré solo...- dice el príncipe muy burlón._

 _\- Bueno, permitame presentarles lo que bailara su majestad. Luego de estas practicas, lo hará con su prometida, antes de exhibir el baile mi señor... Es un vals delicado, propio de nuestro Hauteford, es sobre cortejo y muestra de cariño...- mientras la señorita va explicando, camina hasta el gramófono para colocar la pieza y disponer a enseñar._

 _-Usted su majestad camina hasta el centro y llega hasta donde esta la señorita esperándole, luego le hace una reverencia, mostrándole respeto y amor, le extiende la mano y la señorita delicadamente su mano en la suya, cuando ella lo haya hecho, usted tomando de su cintura colocándose de lado derecho, hace un paseo alrededor de los presentes, es decir aquí usted aceptó su compromiso...- cuando el príncipe escuchó eso ultimo, su rostro palideció, tragó grueso y apretó sus puños... Fue doloroso ver esa reacción..._

 _\- Regresa al centro y empieza la danza, haciendo énfasis en mostrar su rostro ante ella. ¡Vamos empecemos! Señorita kinomoto, ¡al centro!_

*Nota del fictioner: Escuchen Hontou no Omoi, es de la OST de The Sealed Card*

 _Me dirigí como ella pidió, en realidad el tiempo se me detuvo, temblaba por que nunca había bailado con otra persona, que no fuese mi madre o padre... Shaoran... No, el príncipe, hizo el recorrido... Vi su amargura al interpretar el baile, llegó hasta donde yo estaba... Hizo su reverencia y cuando levanto su rostro, trate de animarle con solo sonreír, quería ver y sentir mi primer baile con alguien diferente, deseaba que por lo menos no fuese tan malo y debí de poner de mi parte._

 _Sonreí lo que pude y vi que curvo una sonrisa... Me extendió su mano y yo acepte el baile... Traté de que no me notara nerviosa y ansiosa... Caminamos alrededor donde se supone que estarían los presentes... El tomó mi cintura y con la otra mi mano... Sentí que no tenía supervisión de nadie, sólo era él y yo... Cuando termina ese paseo, él me lleva hasta el centro y empezó el vals, guiándo con ímpetu y destreza (esa que el dudaba no tener) haciéndome girar y sentir el roce de su respiración por mi cuello... No podía creerlo, no debía emocionarme, solo era una práctica y yo su ayudante._

 _-/-_

 _Me vi reacio a querer practicar este baile, no me siento preparado para esto... Tuve que seguir la instrucción de la institutriz por ordenes reales. De nada me sirve tener el poder, por que aún deciden por mi._

 _Presté la debida atención a todo, desde lo que trataba el trasfondo de ese vals... Salgo de mis pensamientos y veo que sakura camina hasta el centro. Ella se nota nerviosa, hice el recorrido y la verdad iba a dejar esa estupidez... Hice la reverencia, ¡no podía soportarlo mas! ¡Quería irme y lo haría! Al levantar mi rostro note su mirada y... Me sonrió... Una cálida y sincera sonrisa de apoyo, espontáneamente le Sonreí, extendi mi mano donde esperé que aceptara. Dentro de mi esperaba ansioso, se que aceptaría por ser ensayo, aún así en verdad deseaba que fuese por su propia voluntad. Caminamos donde se supone que estarían los presentes y antes de que empezara tomé su cintura con mi otra mano. Esta cercanía era diferente, no como en los entrenamientos que nuestro contacto era similar, pero esta ocasión era diferente. La suavidad de su caminar, la delicadeza de sus manos y su aroma a cítricos acompañaba este momento. Cuando termino ese paseo, la dirigí hasta el centro y es cuando empieza la tonada de el vals, nunca imaginé que pudiese guiar. Bailaba con mis hermanas, pero con ella me fue fácil, me trague mis palabras por la supuesta falta de experiencia, tomé más el ritmo e incrementaba la intensidad, la hacia girar y sentía en ciertos momentos su rostro cerca de mi cuello, donde su respiración era agitada._

 _Debía omitir mis pensamientos, no llevaría nada bueno, a parte su cercanía me estaba afectando. Me detuve en seco y le digo a la institutriz que era suficiente por hoy... La verdad no la quería cerca, no de esa forma._

 _\- Su majestad, mañana podremos seguir... - dijo la señorita Mitsuki._

 _\- Así sea señorita... Señorita Kinomoto, puede regresar a sus deberes...- tuve que hablarle fríamente, honestamente ella altera mis sentidos._

 _Me retiré de el salón, a paso presuroso por que quería retomar lo que estaba haciendo antes, necesitaba despejar mi mente y no quería tener contacto con nadie más._

 _-/-_

 _Su reacción no me la esperaba, en verdad estaba plácida con el baile que olvide que estaba cumpliendo con un deber. Sentir el tacto de sus manos, el ritmo de el vals, su respiración... Menos mal se detuvo, por que sino era yo la que lo haría..._

 _El trata de mantener la distancia con todos por su situación, es duro que otros decidan por ti... Pero aún así, es tu deber también corresponder a los deseos de este reino. Así como yo, debo corresponder a su reino..._

 _Los días fueron pasando y el tan esperado baile estaba por llegar... Las decoraciones eran de colores verdes alegres con plateados, las doncellas estaban animadas por querer bailar y la princesa ni se diga... El menos alegre era el joven príncipe, ya que este baile marcaba su destino a una persona._

 _-/-_

 _\- ¡Daría lo que fuera por que Meilin no llegase hoy! -dice Shaoran con malestar._

 _\- ¡Que cosas dices hermano! Es tu deber, además ella es la que eligieron nuestros padres. O ¿acaso tienes en vista una doncella? - pregunta de forma curiosa y graciosa su hermana._

 _\- ¡No!... ¡Qué estas diciendo Fuutie! ... Yo... ¡Yo no tengo a nadie mas!... Además no me agrada la idea de estar en compromiso- dice titubeando._

 _\- Hermanito, que adorable te ves tartamudeando... Entiendo tus deseos, pero las leyes para ti aplican de otra forma... No me agrada que te haya tocado eso a ti, me gustaria que todo cambiase. Espero nuestros padres entiendan tus deseos. O que tuy seas el que cambies las leyes de este reino, aunque te toque sacrificar tus anhelos._

 _Nunca antes había visto a mi hermana hablar de forma tan seria. Soy muy unido a Fuutie, a pesar de que es mayor que yo, con mis otras hermanas no tenemos esa confianza, ya que están lejos de nosotros, casadas... Ella es la única que ha decidido no ser parte de el protocolo de este reino, va en contra de la voluntad de los reyes, aún así mantiene su deber como princesa y juro que se mantendría de esa forma._

 _\- Termina de arreglarse hermano, yo iré a ver el resto de lo que falta... Es decir iré a molestar a tu prometida._

-/-

 _-¡Señorita! Hoy es un día especial e importante - Vocifera Marie. -ha de estar usted muy nerviosa por este importante evento. ¡Un baile en honor a usted!_

 _\- Ahh Marie querida, no solo este baile, llegaran muchos más en mi honor. El ser reconocida hoy como la prometida del príncipe es un paso más para dejar de ser Condesa a Reina. - dice con alegoría Meilin._

 _\- Usted si que supo atraer a el joven príncipe- dice maliciosamente Marie -el es un tanto difícil, su carácter es muy frío y serio-._

 _\- Aún no lo he atraído... Esto es la obligación que él debe... Yo solo fui la adecuada, de acuerdo a mi educacion, porte, elegancia y riquezas. Desde niña fui elegida para él._

 _\- ¿Es decir, que usted era desde hace mucho tiempo?... Su..._

 _\- Si... Siempre fui destinada para Shaoran y el para mí... Jajaja, siempre._

 _\- Mejor termina de arreglarme, un baile me espera, mi príncipe me espera..._

 _\- Con todo el gusto mi señora-. ... Señora condesa, que pesar de que el príncipe no sienta nada por usted, pero tranquila que yo le quitare los obstáculos... Necesito escalar más para llegar a donde quiero, así sea deshacerme de usted._

 _\- Marie, alguien toca la puerta..._

 _\- Si mi señora, iré a ver... Princesa, que gusto su presencia._

 _\- Ahh querida niña levanta tu rostro, he venido por la condesita, ¿esta usted lista?_

 _\- Fuutie, dentro de poco estaré lista... Debo tomar mi tiempo para embellecer más de lo que soy..._

 _\- ¿A que le temes mi joven condesa? Usted ya es bella... No dude de su apariencia, mejore más bien su actitud... En fin, le diré a el servicio que busque por usted... Pero déjeme decirle que por el protocolo ya debemos iniciar el baile..._

 _La princesa Fuutie se va retirando muy relajadamente, dejando una Meilin molesta y callada..._

 _\- No se que diablos piensa esa princesa, un día cuando ya sea reina, la mandare al exilio...- comento para sus adentro Meilin_

 _-/-_

 _El servicio real esta obligado a usar las Libreas de el reino, nos dice la jefe de servicio, además recordemos que estamos para servir no solo a los reyes, sino a todos los comensales. El uniforme correctamente limpio, sus cabellos peinados y recogidos, sus manos ocultas en los guantes. Nada debe saltarse del protocolo._

 _Todas asentamos con nuestras cabezas y esperando la revisión para que todo este en orden..._

-/-

 _\- Señorita kinomoto, necesito de su presencia...- Dice la señorita Mitsuki_

 _\- Digame señorita- haciendo reverencia._

 _\- Sé que debes cumplir parte del servicio pero recordemos que usted es doncella principal del príncipe, es decir usted sirve directo a él. Cambie sus ropas que hoy le toca estar directo con las demás doncellas..._

 _-¿¡Qué!? Pero, se supone que pertenezco también acá. - Digo en forma nerviosa._

 _\- Son ordenes del rey y la reina, usted debe estar con las demás. Apresure busque un vestido y espere en el salón._

 _-/-_

 _Mayor sorpresa que me da la vida, ¡nunca pedí esto! Ahora debo sacarme el uniforme y usar... ¿qué debo usar?... Recordé que había comprado con mi madre en aquel bello lugar vestidos elegantes para fiesta. Decidí que debía verme bien, pero menos esplendorosa... Aunque mi aspecto es menos femenino que antes, por todo los ejercicios que he realizado por ordenes de mi hermano. Como pude, me vestí... Nada más incomodo que intentar calzar un corset sola... Menos mal era de los sencillos, sino me cortan cabeza por demorar más de la cuenta. El vestido era una preciosura, tonos rosa pastel con destellos de perlas cosidas en el cuello y mangas. Tenia un brocado de encaje en las mangas, color nácar, el descote ... Era algo pronunciado, más no atrevido. Mi madre supo elegir este por mi edad y mis pocos atributos. La falda es amplia, no ameritaba uso de algún armador. Tenia su caída elegante, también adornado con encajes y perlas. Ceñía bien mi silueta, era cómodo de llevar. Los zapatos a juego del mismo color que el vestido, bordado con delicadas cuentas, uso guantes delicados de encaje. No necesite maquillarme, no soy afecta a eso, acomode un poco mi cabello, ajustando lo que había hecho antes de cambiarme. Puse en mi cuello la cadena que me obsequió mi madre y me dirigi al salón, ubicarme donde están las demás chicas del cortejo de doncellas._

 _Al salir me encuentro con el jefe de guardias junto con mi hermano... Viendo la reacción de este último._

 _\- ¡Cubrete mas! Se te ve el torso. - pude notar un leve sonrojo en mi hermano._

 _\- ¡Hermano! Si has llegado hasta acá solo para molestarle, ¡lo has logrado! Que desea vuestro señor - fijándo mi atención en el jefe de guardias._

 _\- Señorita, usted como parte del cortejo de doncellas, al igual que vela por el bienestar de nuestro príncipe... Le notifico que lo más probable de que hoy ocurra un atentado contra estos._

 _\- ¿¡Que!?...- Grité de lo sorprendida por la noticia.._

 _\- ¡Se discreta! Si... Tememos que alguien pueda atacar, es más alguien quiere evitar este compromiso... Necesitamos que vigiles muy de cerca a nuestro príncipe, él no debe quedar solo._

 _\- Pero hermano, ¿que puedo hacer yo?... Se que he entrenado, pero si llega a suceder... Es diferente._

 _\- Lo se... Eres buena, pero aún así te daremos algo para defenderte. - veo que mi hermano se dirige al jefe y este camina hacia mi._

 _\- Tenga jovencita... - extiendo mis manos para recibir._

 _\- Esto... ¿Una espada?_

 _\- Es una Estilete, puede ocultarse fácilmente, su hermano le ayudará a guardarla, pero debemos modificar el vestido que lleva puesto..._

 _\- ¿Ocultar? ¿Modificar? ¿¡Qué!? ... ¡Se han vuelto locos!... No queda tiempo... ¡Qué locura! -estaba alterada, no... Las cosas por sus nombres, estaba asustada._

 _\- ¿Esta lista señorita? -dice una voz familiar._

 _-¡Señorita Mitsuki! ... Por favor detenga a mi hermano de esta locura..._

 _\- Kaho, ¡explicale tu lo que debe hacer! Estoy perdiendo la paciencia - dice Touya molesto..._

 _\- Señorita, hay peligro, debes ayudar por que así fue decidido, necesito que coopere, debo modificar y colocar el estileto con usted. ¿Puede colaborar?_

 _-¿Por que...? Se supone que están de acuerdo a lo que decidieron... ¿Ahora están en contra de esta unión?_

 _\- No sabemos... Pero aún así... Es una alarma, no es que vaya a suceder...- dice de forma tranquila - venga vamos a su recámara._

 _Tuvimos que modificar ciertas cosas para que cuando llegue a usarla pueda sacar libremente sin entorpecer mis acciones._

 _\- Un bello vestido dañado...- Dije con pesar_

 _\- Un bello vestido modificado para defender, diría yo..._

 _\- Lo se, pero por una vez, deseo que sea yo misma... ¿Es poco pedir!?- Casi exploto en llanto, por lo abrumada de la situación. - el hecho de que puedan dañar a los demás, o que yo dañe a alguien es horrible...-_

 _\- Tranquila pequeña, se que es mucha responsabilidad, aún así debemos dar lo mejor. Tú lo has demostrado..._

 _Salgo de la habitación tratando de centrarme en cumplir con mi deber, cuando esta vez se dirige a mi el jefe._

 _\- Señorita, en verdad gracias por cooperar, tenga._

 _\- ¿ Qué es? - extendiendo mis manos._

 _\- Este prendedor es de el servicio de seguridad del reino, usted pertenece no solo al personal de servicio o doncellas, usted como su hermano lo debe portar._

 _\- Pero no he sido juramentada... Se supone que es dentro de 3 años.-_

 _\- Sakura debes hacer caso de una vez que no hay tiempo... Esto es temporal, necesito que lo uses y salgamos.- Dice mi hermano manteniendo la poca calma que le queda._

 _De mala gana tomé el prendedor y lo coloque en el centro de mi vestido. Era un hermoso lobo rodeado de flores de liz plateado con esmeraldas... Muy elegante y delicado. Mientras caminaba pude observar que touya también estaba elegante y muy atractivo..._

 _\- ¡Emm... Emm! - carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención._

 _\- Deberías tomar agua monstruo... ¿o acaso solo sabes gruñir?_

 _\- No estoy gruñendo... Ehh... ¿Entonces tu también debes vestir así para estas ocasiones?_

 _Rodando los ojos tomó una bocanada de aire y exhalo- si, ya que debo acompañar a la princesa siempre. No todo el tiempo debemos vestir los uniformes... Como lo dijo nuestra madre, tener estas ropas ayudan para ocasiones especiales. Y esta es especial..._

 _-/-_

 _Bajamos al salón donde se realizara el baile, se nota el entusiasmo de las docenllas y poco a poco los invitados, Condes, Lords, Duques; llegan para homenajear al joven príncipe. Noto las miradas de las damas presentes, curioseando el lugar, coquetear con los señores y presumiendo su ostentosa riquezas y bellezas._

 _No me percaté que tenia acechándo mis movimientos ese sujeto. Cuando el me abordo sin previo aviso._

 _\- Hermosa damita, ese vestido le queda divino... -Dice La Ferrière con morbo._

 _-Gracias señor... -Le respondo secamente._

 _-Permita pedir mi momento para bailar con usted, esta noche..._

 _-No creo que sea posible señor, estoy de servicio al igual que usted, además el permiso debe pedírselo a mi hermano._

 _-No creo que su hermano se ofenda por un baile... Menos perder su puesto con el príncipe.- toma de mi brazo toscamente y se acerca a un punto que siento su aliento putrefacto a tabaco y vino- además se que disfrutaras más conmigo que con otros-._

 _-Agradecería que no se me acerque, salvo por cuestiones de ordenes...usted no es mi jefe directo y menos el rey. Permiso..._

\- _Lo que me faltaba, ese sujeto pisandome los talones-._

 _Me sentía viciada. No soportaba más eso, estaba preocupada por lo que pudiese suceder en la noche, lo de este hombre o que la misma Marie hiciera algo... Me dirijo a donde esta mi hermano y me dice..._

 _-Trata de ubicarte siempre al lado del príncipe, para tu desgracia estarás con La Chemerault, así que mantener la calma ante las provocaciones, naturalidad ante todo sakura._

 _\- Si hermano, ¡como usted ordene!_

 _A paso firme, pero delicado me dirigí donde estaban as doncellas de la realeza, pude observar que Chiharu y Rika estaban allí, cerca de la princesa Fuutie, las tres vestían hermosas. La princesa destacaba ante todo su lozanía, su mirada coqueta y saludaba de forma efusiva a mi hermano, que al notar ese saludo él se sonrojo con moderación, pude reírme por lo bajo. Los reyes estaban sobrios, vistiendo sus galas con el resaltante color veré y plateado, Marie... Esperando la aparición de su condesa..._

 _De repente el sonido de las trompetas indicando la llegada de el príncipe... Todos callaron sus conversaciones y dirigieron su atención a la escalera. El joven era la atracción máxima de las jóvenes_ _mademoiselle_ _, que ahora sufren por el compromiso de este_

 _Como describir que veían mis ojos. Su porte elegante y varonil. Vestía su traje de gala de color verde, con pantalones gris. El adorno de la chaqueta golondrina era con detalles de hilos plateados, bordado de gemas color ámbar... Como el ámbar de sus ojos. Su cabello ligeramente despeinado, la rebeldía fue aplacada con la corona. Bajaba pausado, como en las prácticas, para luego quedarse en el pie de la escalera. Quedar sin habla al verle de esa forma, debía recordar como respirar, por que el me quitaba el aliento, con solo mirarle._

 _\- Deberia golpearme por sentir esto- Me dije murmurando. - ¡No debo de sentir nada! Nada... Solo debo cumplir con mi deber..._

-/-

 _Ya cuando escuche el anuncio por la institutriz, sabía que mi calvario empezaría desde este momento. Que alguna fuerza sobrenatural detenga todo, por que sino saldré huyendo. Conociendo a mis padres, esto estará atestado de guardias y soldados para evitar que escape._

 _Cuando escucho las trompetas anunciar mi entrada, no me queda de otra que tomar todo el aire posible y dedicarme a bajar a pasos pausados cada escalón._

Flashback.

\- recuerde príncipe que debe caminar lento, por que debe contemplar quienes están allí y eso es por usted-

\- aja si... Por ellos, por una barda de presuntuosos que solo están por pedir al reino más poder...-

Fin del flashback

 _Busque por todos lados a la que fue mi compañera de baile. Necesitaba verla. Fijé mi mirar en las señoras y jóvenes del servicio, pero ninguna de ellas era. Buscaba de acuerdo a su uniforme... No estaba. - ¿Habrá pasado algo?...- Murmuré por lo bajo. Luego noto una persona en el lugar menos esperado... Estaba donde las doncellas de la realeza. Se veía magníficamente hermosa. Parecía una flor delicada con ese vestido que ceñía su figura, destacaba la palidez de su piel. Todo lo que lucia le hacia honor a su belleza... ¡Qué diablos pienso! ¡Se supone que hoy me comprometo y estoy observando a mi sirvienta!... Por que debo pensar así... Ella no es eso... Ella es el soporte que me ha ayudado en lo que pueda, a pesar de todo lo malo que le he hecho... Si tan solo una fuerza natural detuviese esto... Huiría con ella..._

-/-

 _Verlo en el centro caminando como dictaba los ensayos, era sublime... Pero puso esa misma cara de malestar como la primera vez. Cada vez que la señorita Mitsuki le decía que no debía fruncir el ceño o mostrar esa indiferencia, era señal del desagrado. Y allí estaba, manifestando todo ese pesar..._

Flashback-

\- ¿Cómo lo haces kinomoto?

\- ¿Hacer que príncipe?

\- Hacer las cosas que te desagradan y mantener una cara neutral...

\- Creo que es cuestión de costumbre -le digo serenamente mientras bailamos.

\- ¿Podemos descansar?- Quiero conversarlo mejor, dice Shaoran.

\- Señorita, tomaremos el descanso, usted también puede hacerlo, pediré te y le mandaré a llamar...- Dirigiéndose a la Señorita Mitsuki.

Observamos como la señorita Mitsuki le hace reverencia y dispone a salir.

\- Ven, vamos a sentarnos.- Invita el príncipe

Caminamos hasta la mesita donde esta servido varias bebidas para nosotros. El de forma caballerosa acomoda la silla para sentarme.

\- ¿Entonces explicame, como mantienes esa cara tranquila a pesar de lo que te desagrada?

\- Es difícil de explicar señor - suspiro profundamente y empiezo a servir las tazas de te.

-Desde pequeña nuestros padres nos ha dicho que debemos servir al reino. Mi madre lo hizo... Ahora es cuestión de mi hermano y mía de obedecer y cumplir. Sé que como llegue o me comporte fue la peor forma... Pero tuve miedo... Aún lo tengo... Luego desde que usted me llevo a la realidad, aprendí que si debo salir de aquí, debo obedecer.¿ Cuántas cucharadas gusta señor?

\- Deja la formalidad. Me he disculpado y he tratado de quitar la posición que tienes, y sigues Tratándome de la misma manera...

\- Señor, recordemos que estamos en el palacio. Usted aún no es rey. Es un príncipe que debe cumplir la palabra de los reyes. - le sonrió para que no se sienta abumado - Es difícil, yo me acostumbre a esto, yo nací para ser parte de el servicio. Usted por capricho me pidió para servirle de otra forma y yo debo obedecer.

\- Se que lo pedí. Pero recuerda que también lo hago por mi amistad a touya, ya que deseo protegerla, así sea de mi.- Al notar su mirada veía devoción y convicción hacia mi hermano, el ámbar de sus ojos se tornaron de un dorado hermoso. - Se cuidarme sola señor. He sobrevivido a las palizas de La Fayette y los maltratos del entrenamiento, así que podré superarlo y se que si mantengo mi posición y cumplo mi deber, saldré pronto...

\- ¿Y si me hago egoísta y no permito que dejes de servirme? - su mirada se suavizo y me miro de una forma que no me esperaba.

\- No me quedara de otra que seguir con Mi deber señor...

Fin flashback.

 _Discretamente me toque la frente donde esta el ceño, sé que me observa por que el pidió que tratara de estar en un sitio donde pudiese enfocarse en alguien que le inspire confianza... Al notar mi señal, el rostro cambió y sonrió tiernamente..._

 _\- así esta mejor su alteza, esa sonrisa le queda bien en su rostro..._

 _Me saca de mi ensoñamiento las trompetas, indicando la llegada de la condesa futura reina, prometida del príncipe Meilin Li de la Porte, donde se ve soberbia con ese vestido rojo carmín, destacando la blancura de su piel y cabellera tan ébano como la noche. Sus ojos inspiraban la seguridad de una mujer que esta decidida y sabe lo que quiere..._

 _\- mujer que posee la misma edad que yo- verla bajar por las escaleras sin ocultar su felicidad, era el deleite para los hombres del lugar. Aún no era debutante, pero a quién le importa debutar si están haciendo un baile en tu honor y de paso de compromiso._

 _\- Veo que estas contemplando a nuestra futura reina... - dice con sorna Chemerauld._

 _\- Si, es muy elegante la condesa..-. Le respondo para salir del paso_

 _\- Supe que ayudaste a el príncipe con el ensayo... Por lo menos pudo toquetearte como esperabas... Jajaja_

 _\- Espero que tu también hayas disfrutado tus momentos con La Ferrière ya que te he visto muy tranquila junto a él.- Le replico._

 _\- ¿Con que esas tenemos eh kinomoto? Se corren los rumores de que como eres la favorita, por eso te ascienden... Pero fíjate, solo podrás llegar al lecho del príncipe, pero jamás ocuparas lo que le corresponde a mi señora..._

 _\- Y quien te ha dicho que yo deseo ser algo del príncipe, prefiero ser sirvienta que ser o relacionarme a este reino. No pedí los ascensos, no pedí estar aquí. Pero aquí estoy y ...¿sabes que? Tú a pesar de que fuiste seleccionada para ser doncella, lo eres... Pero no de quién tu esperabas. Yo serviré al príncipe, tu a su prometida, sólo a ella... Y las doncellas no se acuestan con los prometidos de su ama. -_

 _Con elegancia saque uno de mis guantes y me abanique, por que eso me dejo un calor emocional de las cosas que quería decirle. Me moví de lugar por que quería presenciar el baile de ellos, ver su reacción al saber que se siente unirse a algo que no deseas. Sería para mi una venganza, manejada por otros._

 _Todos estábamos expectantes, la condesa camina hasta el centro del salón, el inicia el paseo con esa elegancia que destaca su presencia, ella esperaba impaciente que él terminara su recorrido, pausadamente -como si el quisiera evitar el encuentro- va dirigiendo hacia donde esta ella... Impacientemente la condesa extiende su mano y él hace su respectiva reverencia, tomando su mano y besándola... - es cierto, el debía hacer eso... -_

 _Cuando el posa su otra mano en la cintura mientras sostiene la mano que había tomado, empieza el paseo..._

 _Las puertas se abren de golpe, un soldado cae mal herido... El pánico se adueña de todo el lugar... El soldado como pudo se levanto y mi hermano fue a atenderle._

 _\- ¡Que paso! ... ¿Puedes hablar? Le pregunta mi hermano._

 _\- Si... Hay... Hay peligro... Resguarden.. A todos... Al prin... Prin... - el soldado no soporto mas el maltrato y perdió la conciencia..._

 _\- ¡Sakura! ... ¡Sakura! ... ¡Debes escoltar al príncipe!_

 _Estaba perpleja. No sabia que hacer, reaccioné lo más pronto posible, con una mano levante las faldas de mi vestido y la otra, le arrebate de los brazos el príncipe a la condesa..._

 _Estaba siendo escudo para él... Cuando de repente entra un grupo de soldados con mascaras ocultando su identidad... Veo a Touya resguardando a la princesa y La_ _F_ _errière cuidando a los reyes..._

 _\- ¡La Ferrière! ... ¿Los has visto alguna vez?- Gritó mi hermano mientras se trasladaban_

 _-¡No Kinomoto! Pero no hay que bajar la guardia! - dice en plena agitación mientras traslada a los reyes._

 _-¡Jefe! ... ¡Jefe! - grita mi hermano desesperado. - ¡Mande a llamar a los guardias!, necesitamos más, los otros Están cuidando las otras puertas. Debemos cuidar a los reyes!_

 _\- ¡Esta invasión fue planificada! - le afirmó el jefe de los huardias a mi hermano._

 _Estaba nerviosa, no podía entender, pero mi instinto me decía que debíamos correr. Estaba sujetando ls mano del príncipe, mientras buscaba una salida._

 _-Si tan solo conociera este palacio, ya hubiésemos escapado de aqui- digo en desespero._

 _\- Tranquila kinomoto, recuerda que también estoy entrenado... Se pelear y podremos defendernos-. Dice Shaoran de forma serena._

 _-¡Pero señor! Usted aún no se recupera de su lesión... Además es mi deber protegerle- le dije en susurro-_

 _\- Tranquila, ambos lucharemos..._

 _Se escuchan detonaciones y gritos en la puerta... Luego y un grupo de mercenarios entraron a dispersar a la multitud..._

 _\- ¡Hemos venido a suspender este acto! ¡No debemos permitir que pase! Y ...¡No sucederá! ... Nosotros nos llevaremos al príncipe! - se escucha los gritos de uno de los mercenarios-_

 _-¡No harán eso! -Se escucho gritar el rey - ¡Primero moriremos en lucha antes de entregarte a quien sera nuestro próximo soberano!_

 _Luego se desato una batalla dentro de el castillo... Considero que nadie estaba preparado para esto. Que por eso estaban entrenando a quienes podian , por que llegarían tiempos duros y oscuros con la futura coronación..._

 _\- !Sakura! ... ¡Huye! Y Llevate a Shaoran... - Me grita a lo lejos mi hermano._

 _\- ¡Hermano! ... ¿qué hay de ti?_

 _\- Yo estaré bien... Está preparado un caballo para los dos. Sabes galopar, ¡usa lo que te di! ¡Estaremos bien!_

 _\- ¿¡Pero cómo salgo de aquí!? ... ¡Cómo!_

 _\- ¡Shaoran! Preste atención - shaoran obedeció automáticamente._

 _-Detrás de la estatua del lobo cerca de la alcoba de sakura, esta un picaporte, allí entra una persona adulta... Tiene de salida a los rosales, son frondosos, no los notaran... Sakura busca un arma para el príncipe... ¡Espero salgan a salvo!_

 _El príncipe tomo mi mano y salimos corriendo como pudimos..._

 _\- ¡Se supone que soy yo la que te cuida!_

 _\- ¡Pero yo conozco bien el castillo! - afirma seriamente Shaoran._

 _\- ¡Touché! ... ¡Espera! -Vi una de las espadas en el piso y se la di..._

 _\- ¡Tengo la mía! Lo sabes bien..._

 _\- ¡Si!, pero esta es mientras logremos llegar al caballo... ¡Debes tener algo para defenderte!_

 _Sguíamos corriendo y vimos como peleaban los soldados y las doncellas corrían a refugierse._

 _\- Espero todos estén bien! - digo con mucha preocupación._

 _\- Todos estarán bien... Confío en los soldados..._

 _En un momento de descuido, uno de los sujetos se abalanza sobre nosotros, era un hombre fornido, muy grande y ocultaba su rostro, llegó para atacarnos._

 _\- Señorita, usted tiene a alguien que queremos... Sea buena cortesana y dejeme al príncipe - dice aquel hombre._

 _\- ¡NO! ... ¡No lo permitiré! - me puse al frente de shaoran, en señal de defensa._

 _\- Altanera la niña... Necesitas el tacto de un hombre para que seas sumisa y obedezcas..._

 _\- ¡Dejala en paz!... ¡No la toque! ... No permitiré que sus asquerosas manos la ensucien - gritó en desespero shaoran._

 _\- Vaya, el principito tiene su carácter... No le haré nada a la señorita, venga con nosotros, prometo que si viene, dejaremos el castillo en paz._

 _\- ¿¡Lo promete!? -dijo el príncipe._

 _-Si... Lo prometo..._

 _\- ¿¡QUE!? ¡ ÉSTAS LOCO SHAORAN! ... No permitiré que lo hagas...- empuje a Shaoran con toda la fuerza que podía tener._

 _Como me enseñaron en esos 10 minutos, aprendí a sacar una estileto que escondida en mi pierna. Abrí la disimulada abertura de mi vestido y desfunde esa pequeña pero letal daga, manteniendo posición de ataque, por que lo que haría era defender mi honor y que casi el príncipe se entregara._

 _\- No voy a permitir que te rindas tan fácil shaoran, yo te sirvo, soy tu protectora y cumpliré con mi palabra... Pero por favor, da lo mejor de ti, defiendete también y ¡luchemos para salir de aquí sanos! - le digo mientras trato de atacar a ese sujeto._

 _-/-_

 _Ella pudo quitarme la venda que tenía, al ver ese movimiento agresivo y lo que ocultaba me dejó sorprendido, creo que no solo a mi me deslumbró, sino quien nos desafiaba... estuve a punto de entregarme cobardemente... Pensando que con eso la protegería... Debería darme vergüenza, no soy un inútil, llevo mas tiempo entrenando y ella me ha dado la lección mas grande de valentia._

 _Con esa espada que tenia en mis manos, decidimos enfrentarnos a nuestro obstáculo, ella con sus movimientos grácil y delicados, pero manteniendo fuerza y rudeza. Yo defendiendo y atacando, lo más que podíamos hacer era tratar de marearlos. Ninguno ha peleado para herir o matar... Menos ella._

 _En un instante logramos confundir a nuestro agresor, sakura se veía incomoda peleando con el vestido... Hubo un momento de descuido departe del atacante, que tome su mano y corríamos lo más que pudimos, aún así no logramos llegar juntos, por que el sujeto se abalanzo hacia sakura, agarrando uno de sus pies y con la espada, vi que se la clavó en una de sus piernas..._

 _No vi reacción en el rostro de ella, salvo sorpresa, pero si un leve rojo en la falda, ella como pudo pateo el rostro de este y quitó la espada donde fuese clavada... Corrió hasta donde yo estaba y llegamos a donde debíamos estar..._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? .. ¡Dime! ¿Donde te hirieron?- pregunté muy preocupado._

 _\- ¡Callate shaoran!.. ¡Estoy bien!... Solo fue un roce en la pierna. Debemos buscar la puerta para irnos_

 _Puede ser la adrenalina del momento, que no se notaba si sentia algun dolor o malestar, estaba muy preocupado, ella fue herida para cuidarme. Como pudimos movimos la estatua y vimos ese picaporte, lo abrimos._

 _\- Debes pasar primero shaoran. -me dijo Sakura en señal de orden._

 _\- ¡No! Tu lo harás, nadie nos espera donde llegaremos, yo estaré detrás de ti, por si alguien nos ataca desde este lado..._

 _\- Esta bien - dijo con desgano Sakura._

 _Nos metimos en ese canal de escape, cerré con cuidado la puerta, y a gatas empezamos a buscar la salida..._

 _\- ¡Sakura! Gracias..._

 _\- Shhhh! Nos pueden oír... Mejor nos damos prisa..._

 _Estaba muy preocupado por ella, fue muy valiente para aceptar esta misión... Me demostró que posee más valor que cualquier caballero, más elegancia que cualquier dama. No podía sentirme más seguro de quién me serviría. Llegamos a donde nos menciono Touya..._

 _\- ¡Los rosales! -dijo sakura con un dejo de cansancio._

 _\- Vamos por el caballo..._

 _Efectivamente, estaba el caballo a nuestra espera, en la silla de montar estaba mi espada y unas bolsas... Me monto en este y ayudo a Sakura a subir._

 _\- ¿Puedes moverte bien? Tenemos que ir a toda marcha...- Se que gasto saliva al preguntarle, pero me es inevitable._

 _\- Si, vámonos..._

 _Buscamos escapar de los atacantes que vigilaban las afueras del castillo, se notaba la lucha que había dentro, y los que trataban resguardarse._

 _\- Tranquilo, Hauteford es fuerte, nadie se va a doblegar... Debemos huir, tu seguridad es primero.- dice Sakura tratando de tranquilizar mi preocupación._

 _Escucharle decir eso, calmo un poco mi inquietud, nos metimos por una parte frondosa, haciendo que el caballo solo caminara para que no sintiesen que estamos por esa zona._

 _Pudimos adentrarnos más, en lo profundo del bosque, alejándonos más y myas de el castillo. No descansamos toda la noche, estábamos en silencio, sucios, hambrientos, cansados. No conversamos de lo sucedido, solo veíamos que lugar seria el mejor para descansar._

 _-Seria conveniente que nos quedáramos cerca de un río.- sugerí._

 _\- No podre objeción su majestad... Además estoy cansada de estar en el caballo..._

 _Buscamos un sitio acorde para descansar. Cuando disponemos de bajar del caballo, le ofrezco mi ayuda, note que algo iba mal._

 _\- ¡Sakura, tu vestido!_

 _\- ¿¡Que sucede con mi vestido!?_

 _-... ¿Que tanto daño te hizo?_

 _\- No es nada grave, es un rasguño..._

 _Un arrebato de poca caballerosidad me hizo actuar, la bajé del caballo y la cargué, para llevarla a la cueva, le pedí que se sentara_

 _\- ¡Qué diablos haces! ... ¡No te permitiré que me toques! - Me empieza a gritar de forma alterada_

 _\- ¡No es permiso que te estoy pidiendo! ... ¡Necesito ver la herida!_

 _\- ¡No es grave! ... ¡Ya te lo dije!_

 _\- ¡Sakura! ... ¡No me hagas usar la fuerza contra ti!- traté de Serenarme. -Necesito curar tu herida Puede infectarse, puedes enfermar._

 _\- ¡No!... No quiero que la veas... Además estoy bien, ¿no me ves?_

 _Me aproximo rompiendo la cercanía y coloco mi mano en su frente..._

 _-Tienes fiebre... Por favor permite que revise tu herida... No seas testaruda._

 _-/-_

 _No podía creer lo que había pasado. Todo lo que me dijo mi hermano era cierto, había sucedido. Tener que atacar a alguien, para cuidar a otra persona que no sea yo misma. No es sonar egoísta, pero tuve miedo de mi misma... Ahora estoy aquí en una cueva, con el príncipe tratando de revisar la herida que me hicieron por salvarle y cuidarle._

 _\- ¡Te dije que no!... ¡No vas a revisar! - le griitaba, no quería exponerle ante él._

 _\- ¡Sakura, deja de ser terca! Se te va a infectar, ademas... tienes fiebre_

 _\- ¡Qué no es fiebre! - es la cercanía de este que causa que me sienta febril._

 _\- Por favor... No quiero dejarte así, necesito agradecerte, así sea cuidando de ti... Se lo prometí a tu hermano. Tu ya cumpliste con salvarme por el día de hoy..._

 _Accedí a regañadientes, ya estaba prevenida de que lo que sucedió. La señorita kaho me pidió que debajo de mis ropas usara algo más, por que conectar el estilete y recrear su salida, no era nada cómodo._

 _\- Por favor, necesito que te des la espalda, debo quitarme todo el ropaje, para que puedas examinar... Además este vestido servirá de abrigo y vendajes._

 _-Descuida, buscare algo para hacer fuego dentro. El caballo que nos equipo Touya tiene insumos y algo de ropa para cambiarnos... Es como si él hubiese conocido la situación que se presentaría..._

 _-/-_

 _Caminando hacia el caballo, pensaba en lo que pasó, en verdad me salvaron de cometer el error más grande de mi joven vida, comprometerme... A parte se que mi vida corrió riesgo, esas acciones, de los que nos atacaron, sobre todo... ¿Que querían ellos de mi? Somos un reino tranquilo, no le hacemos daño a nadie..._

 _Busqué lo que necesitaba, el bolso que tenía todo lo esencial y mi espada. Lo puse en mi espalda y caminé para buscar algo de yesca y leña, necesitaba hacer fuego para poder limpiar la herida de ella... Espero no sea profunda..._

 _Me dirijo a la cueva, allí estaba ella sentada cubriéndose con el vestido, solo podía verle ciertos ángulos por el reflejo de la luna. Saqué las cosas que tenía dentro de el bolso y me dispuse hacer algo de fuego._

 _\- Solo espera un momento y tendremos para mantener tibio el lugar. - le dije para cortar la tensión del lugar._

 _\- Disculpa por ocasionar problemas, se que debía mantenerme también a salvo... No esperaba que el sujeto me atacara de esa forma._

 _\- No debes disculparse -seguía intentando con el fuego- esto es algo que no esperamos... O ¿sabias de eso?... Lo digo por esa arma que usaste... - señale donde estaba la daga reposando._

 _-Lo lamento... Si te decía, ibas a cancelar todo y las personas sospecharían... Me pidieron discreción._

 _\- Si, pero también debes confiar en mi... Yo confió en ti, ¡al punto que mi vida esta en tus manos! -esto ultimo se lo dije con un tono de molestia._

 _\- Le entiendo su majestad... Pero yo me enteré a pocos minutos... Tuve que solucionar como usar el estilete y como sacarla ... Y ocultarla -tiñéndose de rojo en sus mejillas..._

 _\- Jaja, eso fue muy atrevido, nunca espere que sacaras una espada de tu falda... También se vio elegante, aún así... La próxima vez confía en mi... ¡Bien!... ¡Tenemos fuego!. Vamos a ver tu herida._

 _Cuando volteo, esta ella sentada... lo había notado desde que entre a la cueva. Cubría su cuerpo con el vestido..._

 _\- Si me permites, solo descubre la pierna para revisar... No necesitas desabrigar - dije evitando sonrojarme más de lo que podía estarlo._

 _\- Esta... Esta bien..._

 _Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza e intensidad... Estaba nervioso... Nunca había estado en una circunstancia así... Bueno, lo mas cerca fue hace un año con una doncella... Vi como descubrió su pierna... Efectivamente la habían lastimado de forma profunda, no sangraba como antes, pero al mínimo movimiento se abría... La blancura de su piel y la cremosidad al tacto me arrebato un suspiro... Traté de disimular que era por cansancio... No... Ella estaba causando otros efectos..._

 _\- Iré por agua. - volteo y - ...Sakura..._

 _\- ¿Dime? -estaba mas roja de lo habitual._

 _\- Tengo que romper el vestido para hacer vendaje... Prometo que lo repondre..._

 _Salí como pude... Notaría el estado como me había puesto...¿ Qué podía esperar de mi? Soy un adolescente, mis hormonas revolucionan y si había tenido ese tipo de tacto a una dama... Pero ella.. Ella era preciosa... Pero ella no la puedo ver así._

 _-/-_

 _Menos mal salio de la cueva. No podía verle a la cara... Es decir sus manos estaban tocando mi pierna... Y se sintió bien... ¡Pero que demonios pienso! Se que estoy herida... Aún así esas acciones de él me descolocan, pierdo la noción... Mejor invento que si es la fiebre y no que el me esta causando efectos y cosas que no debía sentir o pensar..._

 _-/-_

 _Esa noche fue una de las mas largas que he tenido, pude curar su pierna, trate de hacer un vendaje que pudiese retener y sellar... Preparé algo que podamos comer y apague el fuego... Me senté a su lado y ella dormida, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro... Sintiendo así su respiración..._

 _\- Maldición, esta noche será la más larga de mi vida._


	8. Chapter 8

_. Cosas en común, Juramentacion y la Aurora, y Nuevos sentimientos_

 _Despertar fue lo mas doloroso, tener la pierna inmóvil, estar casi desnuda, con el vestido encima y un príncipe que me abrazaba...¿ Abrazaba?_

 _\- ¡Por que me abrazas! ... ¡Eres un aprovechado! -le empuje con toda la rudeza._

 _\- ¡Ouch! ... ¡Que te pasa! ... Te sané y velé que no te pasara nada... Además fuiste tu la que me pidió que te abrazara._

 _\- ¡Pero no debiste aprovecharte! ¡Eres un abusador! -dije resoplando e inflamando mis mejillas. - ¿ehh? ¿Por que te volteas? Estoy hablando..._

 _\- Sakura... ¿ puedes cubrirte? Por favor..._

 _\- ¡ Hoee!... ¡ Jaja tonto! Puedes voltear, esto no es la ropa que llevo de costumbre... Aunque da la sensación de que lo es..._

 _\- ¿Estás segura? ... Si volteo siento que me atacarás..._

 _\- Puedes hacerlo..._

-/-

 _Efectivamente, esas ropas no parecen las que usan las chicas debajo... No es que yo lo haya visto... Pero lo se de cierto Inglés que a pesar de la poca edad que tiene es un libidinoso mujeriego..._

 _\- ¿Puedo preguntar entonces que clase de ropa es esa?- no voy a negar mi curiosidad._

 _\- Esta la hizo la señorita Mitsuki, debía llevarla debajo de lo que si es mi ropa... Ya tu sabes cual... Emm ... En fin, esta es para facilitar mejor movimiento, es un poco atrevido y deja mucho descubierto, pero pelear con el vestido, es lo más pesado y lento que he vivido..._

 _\- ¿Entonces todo fue premeditado?_

 _\- Te lo dije anoche, yo me entere momentos antes... Podemos enojarnos con ellos cuando regresemos... Por cierto... ¿Cuando regresamos?_

 _\- Ni yo mismo lo se... Por ahora debemos ocultarnos, esperar que tu pierna sane bien y allí si regresamos a casa... Debes descansar... El levantarte de esa forma harás que abra la herida... Iré por algo para comer._

 _\- No te vayas a exceder ... Yo soy la que debería ayudarte y estoy acá siendo inútil... - pude notar que su mirada entristeció y bajó su mirada._

 _No pude soportar ver su cara, no con esa expresión, me acerco de forma violenta, cayendo de rodillas ante ella, tomando su rostro con mis manos._

 _\- ¡Nunca digas eso! ¡No eres inútil! ... ¡No pongas esa cara de tristeza! Me siento impotente al no defenderte y ayudarte... Eres una chica fuerte, valerosa, elegante. Eres más que lo que dicta las leyes de mi reino, las de mis padres y lo que yo haya decidido. ¡Debes prometerme sakura!-_

 _Vi como abrio sus bellas orbes esmeraldas, sonrojando sus mejillas_

 _-¡ Por favor!... Perdoname, me excedí... - me levanté nuevamente y ya en la salida de nuestro escondite_

 _\- no debes pensar eso de ti. Iré por lo que te dije y volveré pronto._

 _¡Ella se veía endemoniadamente hermosa con esas ropas!... ¡Nunca permitiré que vista así delante de los demás! ... Aunque eso es imposible que vaya por la vida vistiendo asi... Tomé todo el aire que pude exhalando_

 _\- No puedo ayudarle ... Aquí el inútil soy yo..._

-/-

 _Su reacción no me la esperaba... Quiero ayudarle, se supone que para eso estoy entrenada... Y si me siento inútil estando acá sentada... Esperando que todo llegue hasta mí... Me preocupa Hauteford, mi hermano, mis amigas... Los reyes..._

 _\- No puedo creer el concepto que tiene de mí... Él es muy amable, se ve que aún quiere corregir lo que me hizo... Yo te prometo, que te ayudaré, serviré y cumpliré... Seré más receptiva y Aprenderé a conocerte, tener consideración... Seré de tu entera confianza, príncipe-dije en voz alta._

 _Ya han pasado dos días y aún seguimos encerrados en esta cueva... Empiezo a cansarme de estar escondida y ando de mal humor._

 _\- ¡ Por lo menos quiero moverme para asearme! - le hablo a shaoran._

 _\- ¡No puedes moverte!- me replica insistente_

 _\- ¡Tú si puedes asearte, yo no lo he podido hacer!_

 _\- ¡Pero te di agua y paños para que puedas asearte!_

 _\- ¡Soy mujer! ... ¡Necesito bañarme! ¡Asearme!... Me siento horrible..._

 _\- No pareces mujer por los entrenamientos..._

Esto fue el colmo...

 _-¿¡Que demonios dijiste!? ... ¿¡Que no soy mujer!?_

 _\- Sakura... Esto no tiene que ver con el hecho de ser mujer u hombre... si caminas más de la cuenta se va abrir la herida. ¿No me entiendes?..._

 _\- ¡Un cuernos! ... ¡Quiero bañarme! ... Estoy sucia y si no lo hago, mi herida, esa que tanto cuidas, terminará infectándose por lo sucia que estoy... Así que me iré asear al río... Idiota._

 _\- ¡No iré por ti! ... Es mas si te pasa algo no ... ¡es asunto mio!_

 _\- No me interesa... Iré a bañarme... Cuida la cueva señor príncipe..._

 _\- ¡ Haz lo que quieras!_

-/-

 _¿Que diablos le pasa? El decirme esas cosas... No lo entiendo... Primero me besa y luego dice que no me veo como mujer... Dice que soy elegante y lo menos que me veo es como mujer..._

 _\- Se que los entrenamientos han hecho perder lo poco femenino de mi cuerpo - se quita sus ropas- se que a mi edad no soy nada agraciada como el resto de mis amigas...Se que estoy marcada... Y ahora con esto en mi pierna... - dirigiéndose al río-_

 _\- Aun así desee esto... Ayudar a mi hermano en su é también servir al príncipe como su protectora... Los entrenamientos que conllevan... Han hecho que pierda esa confianza en mi como mujer... Solo se servir y pelear... Por eso me piden que haga estas cosas... - se sumerje al agua-_

-/-

 _No entiendo por que demonios le dije eso... De seguro es para engañarme a mi mismo... Ella es de las pocas señoritas que he frecuentado, claro a ella es imposible cortejar..._

 _\- ¡Es más! ... ¡No puedo verla como mujer! Ni el cuerpo lo tiene... ¡arrrrrg! A quien engaño. Si hace días te morias por tocar su pierna mientras le curaba!_

 _Y allí esta... En el agua. Si serás pervertido y aprovechado Shaoran... Ahora fisgón, pero debo vigilar que no le pase nada. Aún está lastimada y púes soy el que puede cuidarle._

-/-

 _No puedo dejar que ese comentario hiera mi estima... Desde cuando me ha interesado lo que el piense hacia mi persona ... Pero esperas sus halagos Sakura, por que lo que te dijo aquel día te hizo feliz..._

 _\- ¡No! ... ¡Yo no debo pensar así!... ¡No debo esperar nada! ... Pero... ¿hasta cuando mi cuerpo sufrirá todo esto? Llegará un punto en que hasta mi cabello cortaré, mis músculos crecerán y me veré menos femenina..._

 _\- Yo... Solo quiero ser libre... - se tapa la cara y empieza a llorar_

 _\- ¡Solo quiero ser yo misma!_

 _-/-_

 _\- ¿¡Sakura!? ¿Qué le pasa ?- se levanta del árbol donde estaba acostado._

 _\- Que esta haciendo... Esta llorando..._

 _Me entró una desesperación el verle así, no entendía por que lloraba, corrí como pude y entré al río, ella golpeaba el agua, lloraba, gritaba... Nunca la había visto de esa forma tan desolada, triste... La abracé fuertemente y empecé hablarle de que pronto estará bien...¿De que?.. No lo sé... Como pude, la saqué del agua, no soltaba mi abrazo... Ella sollozaba en mi pecho y agarrada a mi camisa con toda la fuerza del mundo..._

 _-Sakura, debes calmarte... Estas herida, debemos evitar que se abra. No me agrada verle así... ¡Vamos!_

 _Como pude la llevé más lejos de el río, me di cuenta que tocaba su piel y le dije en forma de susurro._

 _-Sakura, no quiero alterarte... Te juro que tengo los ojos cerrados... Por favor toma mi abrigo y cubrete... Perdoname por lo que sea... Tampoco fue mi intención importunarte durante tu baño..._

 _\- ¿Ehhh?¡ AHHH! ¡ESTAS ABRAZANDOME Y YO SIN ROPA! ¡Desvergonzado!_

 _Lo último que sentí en este momento fue el picor en mi mejilla por la bofetada que me ha dado, creo que la merezco._

 _-/-_

 _\- No debiste golpearme de esa forma - le dije con desagrado. - además estaba preocupado por que empezaste actuar de forma extraña._

 _\- En verdad lo lamento... Ni yo misma se que pasó..._

 _-¿Que paso para que estuvieses de esa forma, sakura? -le pregunte con toda la curiosidad del mundo. -tú eres inquebrantable, nunca había visto ese momento de debilidad de tu parte._

 _\- A veces...uno se siente vulnerable... Hoy me sentí así. Soy una chica apenas, tengo mis dudas..._

 _\- Dudas... Bueno todos dudamos... Yo... Por cierto, quiero disculparme, realmente no debí decirte eso... Eres mujer, aunque no te pueda ver de la misma forma, por el hecho de que ambos cumplimos deberes... ¡No lo tomes a mal!_

 _\- Jajaja, no se preocupe... Mis dudas fueron en parte por lo que dijo... Pero sé que también acepte todo esto y debo esperar las consecuencias... Yo debo acostumbrarme a que no seré yo misma, sino una especie de soldado con un vestido amplio... Aunque mi comportamiento no sea el adecuado._

 _\- Tu no quieres hacer esto -me acuesto en el suelo. -tu eres del tipo que quieres ser libre..._

 _\- Tu tampoco quieres esto, tu quieres ser un joven normal, no reinar y conquistar batallas... Señor... Hagamos una tregua, sino nunca llegaremos a nada..._

 _-¿Que especie de tregua desea usted?_

 _\- Una en donde podamos entrenar, conversar, colaborarnos y apoyarnos mutuamente..._

 _\- Es decir sakura, desea que seamos... ¿Amigos?_

 _\- ¡Si! ... ¡Seria usted mi primer amigo hombre! Claro mantendré el respeto y formalidad en castillo... Pero fuera de esto, podremos ser amigos._

 _\- entonces seremos amigos, sakura. Sería algo que tengamos en común- La sonrisa de ella fue radiante, iluminada bajo la claridad de la luna._

 _Después de esa conversacion, fuimos a descansar. Rompimos un poco la tensión, aún así... Ella sigue revolucionando mis sentidos. La mañana siguiente, decidimos ir hasta Hauteford por que ya había pasado los cuatro días de exilio, debía conocer como se encontraría todo, claro teníamos que cuidar nuestros pasos, por lo menos la herida de Sakura ha sanado un poco, quería que le diesen tratamiento. Galopamos sin descanso y pudimos llegar._

 _No encontramos el caos, pero si malas (o en mi caso buenas) noticias... Meilin enfureció tanto que se regreso a sus tierras, por que no podía creer que yo... Si yo... Contratara mercenarios para suspender nuestro compromiso. Sakura llego como una heroína, tanto que mis padres decidieron otorgarle la juramentacion antes de su mayoría de edad..._

-/-

 _Caminar por el palacio y que todos me hagan reverencia no me agrada, me hace sentir incomoda... Según por que he sido más valerosa que cualquier hombre en servicio. Exponer mi vida y salvar al príncipe, tratar de escapar y cuidarle (aunque el caso fue contrario). Mi hermano me dijo que cumplí tan bien mi misión, que permitirán hacer el juramento antes de tiempo, es decir, pertenecería directamente como soldado de la corte. Mismo mérito que mi hermano, solo que yo lo alcance a mis quince._

 _\- ¡Sakura! ¡Hemos de felicitarte por tus logros! Eres la chica mas valiente que hemos conocido-. dice con orgullo chiharu._

 _\- ¡Nos complace ser tus amigas! Eres digna y valerosa - replica Rika._

 _\- ¡Además tus logros y hazañas han hecho de que seas digna de los reyes! Eso es una proeza - dice Naoko._

 _\- Chicas, chicas... Agradezco sus felicitaciones... Aún me falta por recorrer -trato de ocultar la vergüenza, aun así..._

 _\- Vaya... Que modesta... Imagino el que te asciendan viene de esa escapada con el príncipe... Vamos chicas... Comenten los rumores que son los que se hablan en el castillo... Ese compromiso anulado de nuestro príncipe, por esta oculto con ella..._

 _\- ¡Qué te pasa Marie! Estas es molesta por que tu ama no se encuentra, o mejor dicho, ¡te abandono! - le protesta Chiharu_

 _-¡ A mi nadie me abandono! Ella volverá a reclamar lo que le corresponde... ¿Entonces sakura?... ¿Qué ocurrió en esa escapada? ... ¿Como ganaste ese privilegio de ser ascendida? ... Habla querida..._

 _\- A ti, no debo darte explicaciones. Si me juzgas de esa forma, es por que tu obras igual. ¿O me equivoco?_

 _\- Ya veras sakura, todo se desenmascara, y a ti se te va caer la farsa... Advertida mi querida.._

 _\- se retira en paso molesto murmurando quien sabe que._

 _\- ¿Ya esta que le picó? - Dice Rika_

 _\- Dejenla tranquila... Ella sola se entiende._

 _Este asunto de ser juramentada a tan corta edad me tiene algo conmocionada, no es que desagrade, es un peldaño para ir adquiriendo mi libertad, pero es agobiante los rumores que corren en el castillo, son fuertes y sin fundamentos, nadie sabe lo que ocurrió después de huir._

 _\- ¿Oíste que llegará pronto la Aurora?_

 _\- ¡Sí! ... ¡Será doncella directa de la reina! Dicen que su belleza y candor ilumina como el amanecer._

 _\- ¿por eso le dicen así a la duquesa? ... La Aurora._

 _\- además de eso, proviene de una familia muy rica. Su madre pertenece a la corte real, así que al tenerla aquí, todo marchara a la perfección.._

 _\- mejor seguimos en nuestras obligaciones, sino La Fayette y la señora Vendome nos regaña..._

 _\- ¿La aurora? ¿Quién sera esa dama?..._

 _\- ¡Señorita kinomoto, señorita kinomoto!_

 _\- ¿¡Hoe!? Señorita Mitsuki?_

 _\- Que bueno que la consigo, le he estado buscando toda la mañana._

 _\- Para que soy útil señorita - reverenciando._

 _\- Guardas las reverencias señorita, la solicita los reyes. Quieren tratar asuntos sobre la juramentacion._

 _\- ¡Hoeee! ... ¿¡Tan pronto!?... Pero aún me recupero de mis heridas -exclamo en forma agobiada y cansada, quería descansar de tanto servicio y protocolo._

 _\- Andando, ¡no proteste! - regalándole una amable sonrisa._

-/-

 _Me dirijo de forma familiarizada ya por el palacio, para ser honesta no me siento a gusto estando a mis anchas, prefiero el seguir pasando por desapercibida, pero debo servir. Toco la puerta donde esta ubicada una sala, donde los reyes atienden sus asuntos._

 _-Puede pasar._

 _\- Permiso mis señores -haciendo reverencia, evitando no parecer incomoda por la herida de mi pierna._

 _-Puede descansar jovencita.- me dice el rey con una maravillosa sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Para que soy útil Sire?_

 _\- Hemos de tratar sobre su juramentacion. Se que no estás en edad para pertenecer a los Guardias Civiles directo de nuestro reino, al igual que ser quién cuida la vida de nuestro príncipe. Pero en vista de que posees temple y valor, haz merecido este privilegio, así lo demanda nuestro príncipe, la princesa y el jefe de los guardias civiles._

 _el escuchar al rey mencionar sobre mi valor, hace que reconforte mi espíritu de querer seguir en las batallas... Siento que no nací para ser una dama común, tal vez el príncipe si tenia razón... No soy mujer._

 _\- Estoy muy complacida mi señor por sus palabras, es un honor lo que me otorga, ya que me hace feliz y se que mis padres sentirán orgullo, ya que ustedes han educado y preparado para ser útiles a Hauteford._

 _\- Tus palabras señorita nos llenan de gozo, se que harás un buen trabajo siendo doncella de honor y guardia civil, aunque esta sea juramentacion, tu camino para ser directamente guardia es largo y tortuoso. -dice con mucha tranquilidad la reina-_

 _\- He de informarle que su acto de juramentacion sera dentro de dos días, luego de esto partiremos en viaje, así que debe prepararse en lo protocolar.- Me informa el rey.-_

 _\- Un viaje mis señores? En dos días creen que este lista?_

 _\- Claro que si querida, además aprovecharé que llegará una doncella que ayudara a su preparación. Confió en que La Aurora será de utilidad con tu formación. Dice con seguridad la reina._

 _\- Lo que ustedes dispongan para mi, sera bien recibido mis señores._

 _\- Señorita, le informo que sus padres han sido invitados a ver su juramentacion y su hermano que es guardia civil. Así que de lo mejor de usted, como siempre lo ha hecho._

 _\- ¡Muchísimas gracias mis Señores! ¡No los defraudare! - me retiro haciendo reverencia._

 _\- ¡que emoción! Podre ver a mis padres._

 _Ahora, esperar quien me entrene. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las clases de protocolo. Imagino que Shaoran debe pasar por esto, o peor... Su cargo lo amerita... pero ¿qué clase de cosas debo hacer para la juramentacion?... Mejor le pregunto a mi hermano o la señorita Mitsuki_

 _-/-_

 _Lo que paso en el resto del día fue lento y aburrido, empecé a entrenar con la señorita Mitsuki. Ella me mencionó que la juramentacion no era algo del otro mundo, era más bien un protocolo sencillo y normal. Sólo que la ética que se emplea en las palabras y el uso del gesto era lo mas que debía cuidar, no mostrarme desconforme ya que se vería como si me desagradara el hecho de pertenecer a el príncipe... O al reino._

 _Esa misma noche durante la cena, fue anunciada la llegada de La Aurora... Poder describirla era en verdad algo en donde no debía omitir detalles..._

 _Es una chica de 19 años, elegante, cuya piel es blanca y porcelanada, sus ojos del color de las amatistas, el cabello negro como el ébano y manteniendo unas elegantes y bonitas ondas... Sus ropajes elegantes hacían contraste perfecto con su tez, la forma de su cara redonda con su perfil delicado, vestía un hermoso traje de color azul cielo, sin descote, con perlas bordadas a juego, botines y guantes. Ella es la Duquesa Daidouji, hija de la Condesa Amamiya... Es decir, indirectamente es mi prima... Sólo que yo debía callar en ese secreto._

 _\- Anunciando a la Duquesa Tomoyo Daidouji, hija de la Condesa Sonomi Amamiya._

 _\- Mi señora, muy gustosa de regresar a ser parte de su grupo de doncellas_

 _\- ¡Mí Aurora! ¡He de decir que la extrañe mucho! Haz crecido con gracia y elegancia- exclama la Reina Ieran._

 _\- Me siento honrada mi ReinaY agradecida por ser recibida. En cuanto me escribieron, no dude en llegar hasta ustedes, siempre seré su fiel servidora - haciendo una bonita y elegante reverencia._

 _\- Nos alegra tenerle Duquesa, contamos con usted y su resplandor. He de confesar que mi Señora le ha extrañado, las demás no son como usted, siempre decía que hacia falta ese brillo en el palacio. Así que espero no nos quites la luz, ya que la reina se apaga si usted no esta.- Manifiesta el Reí Hien._

 _\- ¡Sire! ... ¡Me siento avergonzada! Sus palabras me conmueven, pero como lo dije, he regresado y me quedare en el palacio una buena temporada. Además extraño al buen príncipe._

 _\- Nuestro príncipe por estos días no nos acompañará, esta entrenando con los guardias civiles, pero, necesitaremos de tu apoyo, para condicionar a la que sera doncella principal de nuestro futuro rey._

 _\- ¿Eligieron una dama para cuidarle, pensé que usarían un caballero?- preguntó dudosa la Duquesa._

 _\- El lo decidió así, además ella es valiente, ama nuestro reino y sobre todo ha protegido al príncipe con su vida.- Explica la reina._

 _\- Mi señora... ¿no será que esa señorita siente algo por el príncipe?... Para defenderle de esa manera es probable que..._

 _\- Esa niña, esta prometida a alguien más, al igual que nuestro príncipe. Él la eligió, por ser una de las mejores educadas y fuertes, de los caballeros, contábamos con el Barón Cinq Mars, pero este aún está en Inglaterra._

 _\- ¡No cuestionare sus decisiones mis señores! ... He de ver quien es la chica y así daré mi visto bueno. Haré lo que este a mi alcance para educarle._

 _\- Agradecemos tu apoyo mi querida Tomoyo.- manifestó la reina con mucha tranquilidad._

 _-/-_

 _No quería ser intrépida al escuchar esa conversación, pero sentí toda la curiosidad del mundo, ella es hermosa, se ve que confía y ama a los reyes, sobre todo a la reina le transmite una devoción._

 _Me dirijo a el salón donde practico para la juramentacion, trato de llegar lo más puntual y la veo sentada viéndome con una cara tranquila. *¿en que momento llegó allí?*_

 _\- Haz llegado tarde, se supone que es tu juramentacion y debes ser puntual. - Me dice de forma seria y decidida._

 _\- Lo siento mucho señorita - me inclino levemente para rendirle respeto._

 _\- Tomaré tus disculpas, espero no vuelva ocurrir... ¿Tú eres?_

 _\- Kinomoto... Sakura... Señorita Duquesa._

 _\- Jajaja, tienes muchas energías Sakura. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, Duquesa Daidouji. He oído de ti por mi madre._

 _\- Espero sean buenas referencias duquesa._

 _\- No del todo, pero a mi madre no le hago caso, prefiero ver con mis propios ojos. Tengo entendido que prestas tus servicios desde los 5 años._

 _\- Así es, he sido educada y entrenada en diferentes formas gracias a los reyes._

 _\- Dime Sakura... ¿Amas a este reino? ¿Amas a los reyes? ... Una cosa es estar agradecida, pero otra cosa es amar a quienes nos dirigen._

 _\- ¿No entiendo mi señora?_

 _\- El ser doncella real, es rendir amor y fidelidad a quienes servimos. Yo soy doncella desde los 14 años, pertenezco a mi reina desde esa edad, juré fidelidad y cuidar de ella, amarle y velar. Así como tu pronto vas a jurar fidelidad, compromiso a nuestro príncipe, lo haces también con los reyes._

 _\- Usted siente es un profundo amor - le digo con toda la sinceridad- ¿También usted ha amado? Eso me sorprende menos. ¡Usted es tan bella!_

 _\- ES un cumplido sincero.- Tomoyo correspondió aquel con una sonrisa deslumbrante y deslizo su brazo sobre Sakura._

 _\- Si, pero el amor que siento o llegue a sentir, no iguala a lo que siento por mis reyes, más que todo por mi reina. A pesar de que la reina tenga su favorita en la corte, eso no habrá cambiado en lo que siento. A quién no siento amor o fidelidad es al Cardenal._

 _\- ¿Él cardenal Yukito?_

 _\- Ese que acabas mencionar es un suplente, a quién debes tener cuidado es con el Cardenal Yue, sobre todo con sus guardias civiles, son unos matones. Tranquila, a ese sujeto no lo verás mucho, salvo por la juramentacion._

 _\- ¿Qué papel juega ese Cardenal? Si no es mucha molestia saber._

 _\- Ese cardenal dirige lo que desea en nuestro reino, quedo después de la muerte de nuestro antiguo rey, fue puesto por otros ministros antes de que nuestro actual rey tomara el poder. A pesar de que nuestros reyes gobiernan, él tiene también poder, así que querida cuida tus espaldas. Sobre todo de los guardias civiles..._

 _\- ¡Dios me libre!- exclamo con un gesto horrorizado que mi acompañante se echo a reír- pero estoy tranquila, no soy lo bastante femenina para que esos se fijen en mi._

 _\- Eres una fruta deliciosa, de momento aún verde, cuando madures, veremos que ocurre. Hemos llegado ya donde realizaran tu juramentacion._

 _Luego de una extenuante practica de postura, gesticulizacion, reverencia y repetir cada cosa llego la hora de descansar. Tomoyo se disponía alejarse y tuve la súbita impresión de que se llevaba con ella la luz de aquel día tan movido. La detuve con un gesto:_

 _\- Quería darle las gracias. Eres muy buena al preocuparse y entrenar a una provinciana como yo._

 _\- ¿Provinciana?... ¿Cuando has sido educada por una de las mejores doncellas que tuvo Hauteford? O las mismas damas de este palacio... Decidle a la Doncella Amamiya y a la Señorita Mitsuki que son provincianas, o al mismisimo principe que se ha encargado de que seas educada, me encantaría estar presente para ver sus reacciones._

 _El que mencionara al príncipe hizo que me ruborizara. Ese aturdimiento no hizo que pasara por desapercibido de la mirada sagaz de mi acompañante, cuyas cejas se alzaron, al tiempo que rompía al reír. Pero tomó entre sus dedos finos mi mentón, con el fin de escrutar mis ojos._

 _Tuve que romper la tensión, pregubtando.:_

 _\- ¿Conoce a mi madre?_

 _\- ¿Quién no conoce a la antigua doncella Amamiya?, se supone que ella es prima de mi madre. Pero cambiare el tema, por que he captado algo y tengo curiosidad en saber...¿Amas al príncipe Shaoran, pequeña? ... Si es así, no es de extrañar, por que el crecer en el palacio o por las adyacencias de este, sobre todo ser educada al mismo tiempo que el o coincidir, es lo de menos. Además el posee todos los atractivos que pueden seducir a cualquier mujer. ¿El ha hecho ya la corte?- mirando con cierta picardía en la ultima pregunta._

 _\- ¡Oh! ¡No, duquesa! Ha confundido mi expresión -trate de mentir, ni yo misma se que siento por el príncipe... Odio, respeto, rabia, fidelidad, compromiso... ¿Amor?_

 _\- Pensé que le amas, es de esperarse el como lo dije, posee un atractivo, ahora que le Servirás directamente, podrás quedar prendada a sus encantos. Pero si no lo es así, buena elección, solo debes serle fiel como su doncella y guardia. Sino deberías elegir otro héroe menos solicitado. Te ofrezco mi amistad Sakura, espero no traiciones mi confianza, por que en mi tendrás una amiga fiel._

 _\- Traición, esa palabra la desconozco, me sentiré feliz y orgullosa de ser su amiga._

 _\- Eso me complace. Necesitaba alguien como tú. No estaremos de sobra ninguna de las dos para servir a quienes amamos y respetamos._

-/-

 _Esos dos días pasaron rápido, fui conociendo mucho más a la duquesa, que muy amablemente con regaños me dijo que le llamara por su nombre. Me contó mucho sobre su vida en el palacio, su amistad con la princesa y con el príncipe. Según ella debía conocer muchas cosas sobre este, pero rehúse el saberlas, por que no me concierne. Creo que me puso a prueba, soy desconfiada en esos aspectos._

 _-¿Dime sakura, por que decidiste se guardia civil?... Eres una dama encantadora, tienes buena presencia y sobre todo posees la educación de una dama de sociedad. ¿Qué te llevo a esto?_

 _\- Creo que es para romper la rutina, o tal vez demostrar que puedo ser valiente, o evitar incidentes donde afecten a los que aprecio._

 _\- ¿Es decir que aprecias a Shaoran? - el ver su sonrisa pícara, me hizo notar que había otra connotación._

 _\- Aprecio al príncipe, como futuro gobernante, mi hermano me ha enseñado que debo servir como corresponde, así como él con la princesa Fuutie._

 _\- ¿Tu hermano esta también aquí en el palacio?_

 _\- Es guardia civil, directo de la princesa. Mis amigas las conocí aquí y el príncipe, entreno con él cuando corresponde._

 _\- Ha de ser duro para una dama el pelear. ¿No duele acaso los golpes?_

 _\- ¡Hoee! !Mucho!... Pero creo que ya estoy acostumbrada, aprendí que debo ser fuerte._

 _\- Es lamentable la decisión de ser un soldado... Pero eres valiente._

 _\- No debo lamentarme de las decisiones que tome, ayudé a mi hermano y siempre lo haré. Ahora me debo es al príncipe y pues aquí estoy preparando para jurar ante él. - mi fidelidad y guardar sus secretos..._

 _\- Dbemos ir a prepararte, vestiras de gala, más no como una dama de sociedad, son cosas de protocolo querida, ¡aún así trataré de que luzcas divina!_

 _El estar con Tomoyo, aprender de ella sobre la fidelidad al reino, me hace lograr entender las palabras de mi madre, de que si hay secretos y misterios, pero si guardas esa confianza, podrás servir de mucho._

 _En todo estos días o mejor dicho en la semana no logré ver al príncipe, en cierta forma le extrañe mucho, a un punto que deseaba verle así sea para entrenar... Antes de empezar a prepararme lo notamos por el pasillo..._

 _\- ¡Shaoran querido!- no había notado que la duquesa salió corriendo hasta el príncipe, extendiendo sus brazos y este correspondiendo, sentí un apretón en el corazón y calme un poco mis emociones respirando y serenandome_

 _\- ¡Tomoyo! ... ¿Eres tu!?- dice con alegría. Su expresión fue hermosa, quitando todo rastro de rudeza y seriedad._

 _\- ¡La misma que viste y calza! ... ¡Estás más apuesto que nunca! Tus dieciséis ... Digo ... diecisiete años te sientan bien mi señor - se separa de el y le hace reverencia._

 _\- Tomoyo, olvida las reverencias, eres amiga y a los amigos se tratan de otra forma. Supe de ti por mi madre, pero no sabia que habias llegado al palacio._

 _\- Llegué por petición de la reina y sabes que no me puedo negar a su madre. Además como serviré a las doncellas de forma directa, me pidieron preparar a la señorita que será juramentada hoy. - ella voltea y ve mi expresión, cuya mirada se me torno fría o sin emoción alguna, fui acercando a paso sereno y tranquilo, haciendo reverencia a el príncipe_

 _\- Buenas tardes su majestad_

 _\- Buenas tardes Kinomoto, ya dentro de poco debemos estar en el salón principal._

 _\- Así es señor. Si me disculpan, me retiro, debo prepararme._

 _Necesitaba calmar mis ánimos, él sabe descolocar mis emociones, a un punto que siento hasta rabia... ¿Será que Tomoyo tiene razón de que se aprovecha de su atractivo?_

 _\- No entiendo que acaba de pasar Shaoran, ¿me lo explica? - pregunta algo confusa Tomoyo._

 _\- Entender a kinomoto es un enigma, lo que si puedo es agradecer que estés aquí, a suavizar a esta chica, por que actitudes de dama, ya los ha perdido, desde que entrenamos, es dura como un hombre..._

 _\- No es educado decir eso de una chica, ella es todo lo opuesto, solo que tus ojos no te permiten ver mas allá. Siempre has sido así Shaoran, aunque es mejor que en verdad lo seas, recuerda que estás prometido y así debe ser. Pero en defensa de la pequeña, ella tiene más gracia y delicadeza, que la persona que vas a desposar._

 _\- Eso no se discute Tomoyo, si me disculpas debo terminar unas cosas antes de la juramentacion. Es un honor tenerte de regreso, evoca viejos recuerdos._

 _-/-_

 _El prepararme para esa noche era una proeza, el vestido que usaría es una belleza de uniforme... Nunca habían confeccionado para un guardia civil mujer. Consta de un amplio vestido de color verde jade, no tenía un armador amplio, pero si lo necesario para que se notara su gran falda, manga larga, con puños brocados y con cuentas cosidas en los bordes, la parte delantera de la falda tenia un taboard color blanco, en los bordes tenía gemas de color naranja y el centro de este el escudo real de el lobo con las flores de liz, la parte de el pecho mismo verde jade, cuello alto con un lazo blanco en el cuello. Era ajustado a mi cuerpo, por el corset, según Tomoyo para realzar mi figura femenina._

 _\- El hecho de que sea un uniforme y hagas trabajo de hombres, no te quita lo femenina y hermosa que debes verte.- Alegó Tomoyo ajustando ciertos detalles de este_

 _\- Pero Tomoyo, se supone que seré guardia. No creo que sea algo natural pelear con un corset._

 _\- Si, pero eres una guardia hermosa... No debes dudar de la belleza que posees, muchos del servicio, guardia y hasta soldados notan de tu presencia, solo que tus ojos no miran más allá. Toma es el broche que usan los Guardias Civiles. Y ven a sentarte que te peinare y maquillare._

 _Ya cuando estuve lista, pude ver desde lejos a mis padres, Mi madre estaba más hermosa que de costumbre y mi padre muy galante, era emocionante verles allí. Mi hermano cerca de ellos y las doncellas de honor, poco a poco iban ocupando sus lugares, todos los que formaban parte de forma directa a nuestro reino y el palacio estaban allí._

 _Se escuchan las trompetas anunciando la entrada de los reyes acompañados de las doncellas, entre ellas tomoyo, sus guardias civiles - el odioso y repulsivo La Ferrière- y los presentes haciendo reverencia de forma grácil y armoniosa, acto seguido la entrada de los príncipes. La princesa escoltada por sus doncellas, entre ellas estaba La Chemerault, Rika y Chiharu... Imagino que ubicaron a Marie para que no fuese bajada de categoría. Seguido de las doncellas, estaba mi hermano, portando el uniforme de guardia civil, mismo color que el mío, salvo que es pantalón y no una falda._

 _El ultimo en entrar era el heredero al trono, acompañado de Alguien que desconozco... Usaba túnicas purpuras con rojo, su piel pálida, ojos grises y cabello plateado, llegaba hasta los hombros con una coleta sencilla. Su mirada era intensa y fría, me daba temor acercarme. Se notaba que en su juventud poseía una belleza etérea, cosa que se notaba en las facciones de esta persona._

 _Un niño esperaba con un cojín en manos donde reposaban algo, cuando hacen anuncio de que solicitaban mi presencia hasta el hall, empezó allí el espectáculo._

 _Camino en forma segura y relajada, no mostrando el miedo que ese hombre desconocido me hizo sentir, me concentre en lo que dijo tomoyo, solo ser firme... Pero salí de mi estado concentrado cuando note a el príncipe._

 _Vestía una chaqueta blanca con bordados dorados y verdes, tenían botones con gemas de jade y pantalón gris, zapatos a juego blanco. Sus manos cubiertas por guantes y esperaba frente a mi. Me detuve ante él y baje lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas. Escucho las palabras de ese hombre._

 _\- Gracias por recibirme nuevamente sus majestades, me he ausentado por 3 años y veo cambios muy notorios, creo que quien suplía modificó ciertas normas que nunca me fueron informado, aún así haré esta ceremonia como dicta la ley._

 _\- Digame su nombre jovencita - dice en tono burlón._

 _\- Kinomoto Sakura Su eminencia - nunca supe como dirigirme a este sujeto, debía mostrarme segura._

 _\- Kinomoto Sakura, ha de ser usted muy joven para ser juramentada, asimismo veo que si esta en este lugar, alguna hazaña valerosa hizo para conseguirlo. Serás la primera mujer en servir directo a el futuro rey como su guardia civil, su doncella, sin tener un titulo nobiliario ni procedencia de linaje o familia rica._

 _Sentía que cada palabra me humillaba mas y mas, no iba a flaquear, se lo que soy._

 _\- Consagro estas joyas que a partir de hoy cambian tu estatus, Servirás al reino hasta que Dios o tu Rey lo decida, yo El Cardenal Yue, apruebo este juramento._

 _-¡Ahora hablara el príncipe! - se escucha el chambelán._

 _\- Joven, a partir de hoy serás de mi entera confianza, juras fidelidad hacia mi persona y mi reino, para servirme._

 _Se escuchaba la profundidad de su voz a un punto que levante mi cara manteniendo mi reverencia, solo quería ver sus ojos en el momento que marcaba mi sentencia._

 _\- Juro solemnemente servir a usted mi señor, servir al reino, ser fiel a sus ideales, protegerle a costa de mi vida. Juro ante Dios y ante usted._

 _El niño se acerca ante nosotros extendiendo el cojín. El cardenal toma con sus manos delicadas y delgadas lo que reposaban en esto... Dos anillos pequeños, era plateados con dos esmeraldas y un diamante pequeño. El príncipe extiende su mano derecha quitándose su guante y en el dedo meñique el cardenal coloca el anillo, me pide que haga mismo procedimiento, sin romper la reverencia, quito mi guante de la misma mano, la extiendo y veo que el príncipe le quita el anillo al cardenal. El toma mi mano y coloca el anillo donde corresponde. El tacto de la calidez de su mano estremeció un poco, mantuve compostura para cerrar el juramento._

 _\- Juraste ante dios , mi reino y mi persona su fidelidad, sellaras el pacto de juramento con tu lealtad._

 _El extiende su mano y esta vez soy yo quien la toma, manteniendo de rodillas, cierro mis ojos y poso mis labios en el anillo del príncipe. Así Sellé mi sentencia, le pertenezco._

-/-

 _Una vez terminada la ceremonia, pude reunirme con mis padres, para poder recibir sus felicitaciones. Es difícil describir lo que acaba de suceder, el hecho de que es casi un compromiso, donde das tu palabra de entera fidelidad y dar mi persona como un medio para su resguardo._

 _\- ¡Hija mía! ¡Sentimos orgullo de lo que haz cosechado! No sabes la dicha de que ambos hijos son benefactores de buenas nuevas- dice mi padre con la más cálida de las sonrisas_

 _\- Padre me siento honrada de que pueda ser su orgullo, prometo mantenerme así, para poder traer el honor posible a nuestra familia._

 _\- Mi pequeña, sabes que siempre seras nuestro orgullo, así como Touya, ustedes representan para nosotros lo mas grande. - siento la calidez del agarre de mi madre- hija quiero conversar un momento._

 _\- Déjeme pedir permiso para trasladar a mi recámara._

 _Después de haber logrado el permiso por parte de mi amo... Digo príncipe, me dispuse con mi madre a la alcoba, mi padre quedando con touya conversando._

 _\- Guste en ponerse cómoda madre- le invite._

 _\- Hija, este ascenso ssbes que me llena de dicha, pero he quedado sorprendida del regreso de el Cardenal Yue._

 _\- ¿Cuál es el alboroto por ese cardenal?_

 _\- De quien debes cuidar es de este sujeto, el maneja lo que es parte de el reino, debe pasar por su consentimiento, me alegra que sirvas a los reyes, sobre todo al príncipe, aún así me preocupa mucho._

 _\- No debes de hacerlo, sé que el palacio oculta muchas cosas que aun no comprendo, la Duquesa Daidouji me lo ha explicado._

 _\- ¿Dijiste Daidouji?... La Hija de la Condesa Amamiya._

 _\- Olvide decirte, ella es del séquito de doncellas de la reina._

 _\- Estarás en buenas manos, Tomoyo es de confianza, a pesar de que mi relación con Sonomi no sea como en el pasado._

 _\- Entonces confiare en ella. He comprendido el significado de fiel y leal con ella. Ella siente profundo amor por la reina._

 _\- Pero a veces ese amor y fidelidad puede llevar a la infelicidad. Mi pequeña, debes tener cuidado. Se que podrás. Pero tengo miedo ahora que el cardenal tomo su trono._

 _\- ¿Tan peligroso es? ... Es decir, ¿qué puede pasarme?._

 _\- No has visto la inconformidad de los cambios que El otro cardenal hizo, el dejar que te juramentaran siendo aun menor es ilegal. Salvo por el consentimiento de los reyes, a parte el príncipe lo decidió. Pero el cardenal le disgusto._

 _\- Prometo comportarme y mantenerme al margen madre._

 _\- Debemos despedirnos, ten en cuenta que ahora sabrás mas de lo que pasa en el palacio. ¿Aún conservas la carta que te he dado?_

 _\- Sí, y esperando que sea mayor para abrirla._

 _\- Si ves que hay un momento donde todo se complique, doy el permiso de abrirla._

 _Salimos de la habitación, me reuní con mi padre y hermano, recibiendo sus felicitaciones, su afecto. Me siento contenta de que haya podido verles._

 _\- Sakura... Quiero felicitarte hermana, ahora debemos luchar codo a codo, es decir que debo prepararte mejor. Se que podrás conseguirlo._

 _\- Gracias hermano, tu apoyo me ha servido como soporte y haz hecho de mi una persona mas fuerte._

 _\- ¿Un monstruo puede fortalecerse mas?_

 _\- No te golpeo, por que estamos en el palacio..._

-/-

 _Los días pasaron algo lento, escuchar los rumores en los pasillos, las burlas y quejas de La Chemerault, entrenamientos y clases... No he podido entrenar con el príncipe como antes. Es como si me evitara a tida costa. A parte, he visto que ronda mucho a Tomoyo y ... - Ahh... Deja de pensar en ellos-... Sólo lo he visto desde el día de juramentacion, y nos toca mañana partir en caravana hacia el palacio de Fon_ _tainebleau_ _a pasar la temporada de invierno._ _Justo en el fragor de la emoción de las demás doncellas, nos preparamos para un largo, tedioso e incomodo viaje._

 _El propósito de este viaje era por la carga de responsabilidades de los reyes. Muchas cosas les habían acontecido, a parte de que la juramentacion era algo no planificado. Era cierto que el rey deseaba la mayor intimidad posible, unas merecidas vacaciones con la reina e hijos, pero la política no estaba ausente de la súbita decisión de enviar a la corte a congelarse en un palacio de verano cuando en Hauteford estaríamos bien, en otras de las residencias privadas de nuestros soberanos._

 _Estaba convencida de que al sumarme en la caravana real, ya de por si era impresionante, la gran litera roja que Yue, minado por sus guardias civiles, utilizaba para su desplazamiento - algo exagerado para su eminencia-. Más espacioso que una carroza, el gran armatoste de color rojo ofrecía todas las comodidades de un dormitorio, pero así, rodeado de guardias con casacas púrpuras, me ha dado una impresión desagradable._

 _\- Espectacular, ¿no es así? - me dijo Tomoyo, que viajaba conmigo en el mismo coche. - Su eminencia Yue posee un agudo sentido de la decoración y el drama, utiliza su púrpura como un artista. Sin duda por que evoca la del verdugo, y a él le gusta atemorizar._

 _\- ¡Demasiado lo consigue! Pero encuentro magnifica la caravana real. - le digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo._

 _En efecto, era la primera vez que veía desplegarse, alrededor de las carrozas del rey y la reina, la de los príncipes, los mosqueteros de nuestro reino, cuya única función consistía en proteger a nuestro príncipe soberano - si me enteré que tenia mosqueteros, para este tipo de viajes- en todos sus desplazamientos y que en cambio no formaban la guardia en sus distintas residencias. Eran todos magníficos jinetes y sus casacas azul índigo que llevaban bordada el escudo de Hautefort con flores de liz, más las plumas blancas de los sombreros grises y las gualdrapas a juego de los caballos, ofrecían un espectáculo de gran belleza._

 _La muchedumbre siempre presente -para no decir directamente las doncellas- cuando el rey salía de viaje, les reservaba sus sonrisas y el calor de sus aplausos, y se mostraba mas reservada con los guardias del cardenal._

 _\- Sin duda alguna, no podemos comparar a los guardias civiles que son unos peleles, ante los mosqueteros de el rey. Dice tomoyo._

 _\- Aun así, mi hermano es guardia civil, aunque hizo juramente ante los reyes y no el cardenal, no tienen nada que envidiar a ellos-. Le digo orgullosa, debo defender a Touya, por muy pesado que sea. Estaba encantada con el espectáculo, decidí aplaudir en apoyo._

 _\- Se diría que nunca has visto soldados... -Y eso que te la pasas con ellos, kinomoto. Observó con desden Chemerault.- reaccionas como la pueblerina que eres._

 _Sin mentir, sentí rondar una mosca junto a mi oreja..._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿ acaso son las pueblerinas las únicas que tienen buen gusto? ¿Ya habéis visto a mosqueteros aislados, pero el conjunto es verdaderamente admirable? Dice Tomoyo con entusiasmo._

 _\- ¡Puah! Soldados... Dice con desagrado Marie._

 _\- Si prefieres a los clérigos, es asunto vuestro- la corto en seco Tomoyo - Te recuerdo que todos los mosqueteros son todos gentilhombres y algunos de ellos de familias poderosas. Así que deja descansar tu lengua de víbora. Además Sakura tiene razón: son espléndidos._

 _\- ¿quién se ha creído para que me hable de esta forma?... ¡Tú no sabes quien soy yo! - replico con desprecio Marie._

 _\- No me interesa saber quien eres, pero te recuerdo que yo pertenezco a la corte por mucho más tiempo que tu niña. Debes aprender tu ubicación, además necesitas ser más que una lame suelas de la prometida del príncipe, o del Cardenal para poder escalar a donde he ó con la tranquilidad y elegancia posible Tomoyo._

 _La Aurora prefirió no seguir entrando en conflicto con aquella doncella y se volvió a donde estaba esperándole, para seguir con nuestra conversación._

 _\- Tomoyo, en resumidas cuentas, ¿que hacemos aquí?... Es decir, no es desagradable visitar nuevas tierras, por lo menos para mi, ¿que sabes?_

 _\- Si, en cierto modo... No se nos ha mentido en que el rey desee descansar de todo el trabajo político. Es asunto sobre el futuro rey._

 _\- no logro entender, se supone que lo de el príncipe esta dictado._

 _\- Así es... No se si deba confiarlo, pero al parecer habrá una reunión importante en Fontainebleau_ _con varios políticos que apoyan a Hautefort que es sobre el futuro de Shaoran. Dice en forma de susurro..._

 _\- entonces no preguntarle más, pronto sabré si me lo confían los reyes. Le respondo sin mas ganas de buscar la verdad - todo a su tiempo-_

 _\- también se especula que puede hablen de conflictos si estas decisiones no se toman de forma correcta-. Dice en tono preocupado, llevándose su mano a la boca reteniendo su respiración._

 _\- ¿hablas de guerra?_

 _\- puede ser...no acaso has hecho la vista gorda, del ¿por que han reclutado a muchos jóvenes para soldados y custodiar mas el palacio? Creo que estas algo despistada, o te aprieta el corset._

 _\- ¿Como sabes eso Tomoyo?_

 _La condesa Daidouji dio unos toquecitos indulgentes en la mano de sakura_

 _\- Lo explicaré más tarde. Hay otra razones por las que el rey se lleva consigo a todo el mundo y es que no quisiera estar separado de la reina solo un día. El busca otro heredero al trono, que no sea Shaoran... Es algo que he tratado de deducir, pero aún así no puedo explicarlo._

 _\- ¡¿Un nuevo príncipe?! Pero tardaría mucho en crecer ... Prepararse... No logro entender._

 _\- Si es algo complicado, pero mejor no nos preocupemos por eso. Mejor disfrutemos de estos días de paz... Por lo menos tú no tendrás mucho que entrenar y aprenderás de la vida de nuestros reyes y sus costumbres fuera del reino._

 _Como estaba previsto, llegamos esa noche un castillo modesto en otro pueblo ya que tardariamos otros dos días para residenciarnos en_ _Fontainebleau_ _, estaba construido a finales del siglo anterior por uno de los fundadores de Hautefort. Por mas amplio que fuese con sus dependencias, resultaba un tanto exiguo para un millar largo de personas. No nos faltaron nada, pero para nosotras las doncellas de honor, amontonadas en cuatro habitaciones, pasamos la noche incómoda. Y aún hubieron de darse por contentas de que aquel cardenal no se le hubiese antojado elegir como fin de etapa su castillo en el final de este pueblo._

 _\- Por que entonces- Comento la reina Ieran con amarga ironía- sin duda mis doncellas habrían que tenido que acostarse en la paja de un establo... Vaya idea de enviarnos a recorrer mitad de reino con este terrible tiempo invernal, Entiendo Hien que necesitabas un descanso de tantos problemas y asuntos del reino, pero ¿¡traernos hasta acá!? ¿Teniendo otros palacios mejores que este?_

 _La reina estaba próxima a una crisis nerviosa... Era de esperarse, la mayoría de sus doncellas no estaban acostumbradas a compartir su habitación, hasta tomoyo está de mal humor._

 _\- Jovencita Kinomoto, gustas en querer animarnos con tu voz, hace mucho que no le escuchamos, ¿gustas en deleitarnos? - Me dice con amabilidad la reina._

 _\- si no le incómoda con gusto lo haré.- Le respondo mientras hago la debida reverencia._

 _\- será un placer que cantes. Vamos acomodate en ese cojín y pediré que te hagan acompañamiento con algún instrumento. - observó como llama a Tomoyo y le dice de forma silenciosa que debe buscar a alguien, acto seguido Tomoyo camina paso rápido, de forma graciosa que me saco una sonrisa._

 _-Madre, he recibido su llamado por parte de Tomoyo - una voz familiar... Una voz que aún no puedo acostumbrar mi mente, nerviosamente toco el anillo en mi dedo meñique mientras internamente recito que soy su guardia._

 _\- Hijo mio, lo he llamado por que quiero que sirvas de acompañamiento con el piano, junto a tu doncella._

 _\- Sabéis madre que he estado fuera de practica con el piano - trato de excusarse Shaoran_

 _\- Que modesto es usted príncipe, no creo que se le de tan mal, lo veo como una práctica, si no lo intenta no progresará- dice de forma divertida y picara Yomoyo- además desde hace tiempo no le oigo tocar._

 _Ver la reacción de Shaoran hacia tomoyo me dejó intrigada. Su rostro enrojeció y note que él se sentía ansioso e inseguro. Él debía sentir algo de afecto hacia ella. Para romper la tensión decidí intervenir, ya que me sentía un poco fuera de lugar._

 _\- Si gusta su majestad, puedo tocar yo el piano y cantar para usted._

 _\- Querida, se que puedes hacerlo, pero tenia ilusión de que mi hijo tocará para mi. Hace tiempo no lo toca._

 _\- Esta bien madre, con gusto lo haré para usted. Kinomoto... Yo elegiré la canción, será algo que usted conozca y los demás también._

 _¡Ehh! Es que el se ha vuelto loco... ¿Una canción que él disponga? Y si no la conozco... ¡Quedaré mal!..._

 _\- Su majestad, espero que pueda conocerla, por que dudo que coincidamos en ello._

 _\- Si no la sabes, puedo pedirle a Tomoyo que la cante. - Dijo serenamente._

 _\- ¡Oh! Este cambio si puede agradarme, entonces elijan la canción y si no la conoces, podrás descansar y escuchar a Tomoyo. Ella es una de las voces más privilegiadas que he tenido conmigo, los acompañamientos con Shaoran son hermosos. - dijo con una alegría que era algo muy poco normal la reina._

 _De tanto_ _debatir con el príncipe, sacando canciones que en verdad no conocía, me di por vencida y preferí observar como perdía mi oportunidad de cantar con un acompañamiento... Será interesante ver como el príncipe actuaba con otra persona._

 _\- Tomoyo, tocare esta, si no hay problema, - dice de forma serena y podría decirse contento._

 _\- Con mucho gusto su majestad, esto traerá buenos recuerdos._

 _\- Cuando gusten pueden deleitarnos, especto la reina._

 _Yo me ubique a un lado, lejos de Chemerault y las demás. No podía ocultar mi cara, pero tampoco debía agachar la mirada... Sentía una extraña sensación en mi estomago y mi corazón. No se que clase de sentimiento es, pero se que no me agrada estar así._

 _\- Que cantarás para mi, mi querida Aurora_

 _\- Cantare una favorita del príncipe, casualmente es de las mías también, L'hymne à L'Amour._

Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer

Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler

Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes

Je me fous du monde entier

Tant que l'amour inond'ra mes matins

Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains

Peu m'importent les problèmes

Mon amour, puisque tu m'aimes...

/

El cielo azul sobre nosotros puede colapsar

Y la tierra puede desmoronarse

No me importa si me amas

No me importa todo el mundo

Mientras el amor inunda mis mañanas

Mientras mi cuerpo se estremezca bajo tus manos

No me importan los problemas

Mi amor, ya que me amas...

 _La voz de Tomoyo era de una limpidez cristalina. Muy pronto todas se sintieron subyugadas, la reina todavía más. Cuando la canción hubo concluido, Shaoran se levantó y poso su mano en la cabellera oscura de ella, mientras que con la otra posaba en la cintura._

 _\- Siempre me ha gustado tocar esta pieza junto a usted duquesa, gracias por permitirme ser su acompañante. - le dice dulcemente Shaoran a ella_

 _\- Oh su majestad, sabe que siempre será un gusto cantar para la reina y que usted ejecute. Espero a mi reina le haya gustado, lo hice con todo el amor del mundo - respondió acercándose a donde estaba la Reina Ieran._

 _\- Mas complacida por este deleite, hijo me haz alegrado hoy, cuando lo propones logras impresionar de tus dotes._

 _\- Me alegra saberlo madre._

 _Sin duda estaba emocionada por la forma de cantar de Tomoyo... Pero dentro de mi algo ardía, dolía y debía tragar lo que sentía. Apreté los dientes y mis puños... Respiré pausadamente y observe a mi alrededor, veía como les felicitaban._

 _\- ¡Oh! Creo que ya no serás mas la favorita de los reyes ni del príncipe-. Dice con burla Marie.- Tengo entendido que la odiosa de la duquesa ha sido uno de los amores de el principe._

 _\- ¿Quieres dejar de desprestigiarla? Tu envidia esta ya fuera de lugar. - no soportaba Marie en ese tono, pero yo sonaría igual a ella por la revuelta emocional que tenia dentro de mi._

 _\- ¡Pero no es mentira! El príncipe la ha pretendido y esta le ha rechazado, aunque según los rumores, ella alguna vez fue de él..._

 _Me había descolocado ese comentario, sentí palidecer, sentirme sin aire y viciada, quería salir corriendo de allí... Pero no podía, todos a mi alrededor me veían._

 _-Su majestad... - mi voz temblaba- he de retirarme, creo que el viaje no me ha hecho sentir bien - mentí, no quería estar mas allí._

 _\- Podéis retirarte querida, se nota su semblante._

 _Hice una reverencia y salí casi que huyendo, no deseaba verle la cara a el, a tomoyo ni a nadie... Mi recién descubierto sentimiento tenia un nombre y se llamaba, Celos._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas del fictioner:**_ Antes de empezar el capítulo, quiero disculparme por las faltas que he tenido. Apenas empiezo en esto, tengo mis fallas y errores, debería estar acostumbrada a narraciones y demás por mi profesión... Pero una cosa es plasmar las ideas que se me presenta y luego editar por falta de tiempo. Estaré algo floja en estas vacaciones por que planifico mi matrimonio/cursos de cocina/ hago un dibujo para una autora de fanfiction que admiro y no morir en el proceso de todo esto. xD el hecho de que no responda los review no es por gusto, la conexión de internet en mi país es un asco... Quien me pública los capítulos es mi pareja (awww tan lindo! Jaja hasta le pido que lea por si tiene errores)

Agradeciendo a todos por leer un pedacito de mi imaginación (citando fragmentos de Juliet Benzoni, que de sus historias he sacado a varios de sus personajes (Marie Chemerault y La Ferrière) y a su vez agradeciendo a los personajes de CLAMP~

Empezamos el capitulo~

 _III. vii. Secretos en el jardin, Crueles verdades e impetud juvenil_

 _Entré a la recamara que compartía con varias doncellas, me cambié como pude y me dispuse a dormir. No quería que nadie viese mi semblante de ira, dolor, rabia... Miraba ese anillo que significaba mucho para mi, junto con aquella pulsera que me obsequió, solo yo sentía algo, y debía dejarlo atrás._

 _El resto del viaje se dio sin problemas, mantenía conversaciones triviales con Tomoyo, para no despertar alguna sospecha, ella se había preocupado mucho por mi retirada tan imprevista, tuve que mentir sobre mi malestar y agotamiento. Ella lo creyó, ya que me dijo que estos viajes agotaban por las paradas y esos lugares poco cuidados para nosotros._

 _Al día siguiente por la tarde, al llegar a Fontainebleau, encontraron el palacio dispuesto para recibirnos, los furrieles del rey había hecho un buen trabajo. Había fuego en las chimeneas, y cada cosa estaba ennsu lugar. Tomoyo y yo pudimos instalarnos con satisfacción al igual que las demás. La enorme residencia construida por el rey Clow en un magnifico entorno de bosques y lagunas, sedujo de inmediato. Incluso puedo hasta preguntar el por que nuestros reyes se molestaban tan largo viaje para pasar estas frías vacaciones, a pesar que Palais Royal con su luz y belleza, no competía con este hermoso pero gélido castillo._

 _Una de las mejores vistas eran los arboles escarchados, la extensa alfombra de nieve fina que tan bien reseguian el dibujo de los jardines, todo me atraía, en verdad valió cada instante el estar sentada en ese carruaje para ver esto._

 _A la mañana siguiente decidí vestir con ropa gruesa, aprovechando que no tendré servicio con las demás , me abrigué con una capa gruesa forrada de vero, calce unos botines y guantes y me dispuse a pasear por los alrededores sin avisar a nadie por miedo a que quisieran acompañarme - la verdad necesitaba estar sola-_

 _Salí del patio oval, por la puerta dorada, donde fui saludada por centinelas, e incluso vi unas reverencias hacia mi persona. Supongo quienes por el emblema de oro que me obligan a usar para que reconozcan que soy guardia civil del príncipe... Sigo por la terraza que dominaba el parterre y rodeo por fuera la sala de baile. Di por fin con la puerta que da al jardín, el cielo estaba magnifico, de un azul muy pálido atravesado por pequeñas nubes. Al llegar a la bifurcación en las profundidades, habían dos caminos: uno dirigía hasta llegar a un canal y otro que daba hacia el bosque. Decidí ir por el bosque, por que vi unos acebos con sus hojas brillantes y sus bonitos frutos redondos y rojos, me acerqué a estos para tomar unas de las hojas, pero algo hizo detenerme en el acto: dos voces, una de un hombre y una mujer._

 _Las voces que hablaban con animación eran muy conocidas... Mucho diría yo, sentí como si algo apretó en mi pecho y me di cuenta que era la Duquesa Tomoyo y el Príncipe Shaoran. En aquél momento era él quien hablaba... - yo jamas pensé que el pudiese hablar de esa forma a una dama, siendo tan serio... Aunque en pocos momentos, el uso ese tono una vez conmigo- dije en susurro. Nunca lo había escuchado expresarse con tanta pasión. Me escondí como pude, para no ser detectada por ellos._

 _\- ¡Tomoyo, no me abandones! - el suplicaba- Sabes que desde que te marchaste me he sentido solo- ahora que has regresado, puedo abandonar todo compromiso, por solo estar a tu lado. - dice con mucho desespero y pasión._

 _\- Shaoran, Shaoran, ¡no mal intérpretes! Se que hace un año tuvimos algo fugaz... Y si, también te jure amor, pero debí irme, y mi regreso no fue por usted, sino por la reina. Yo sentí profundo amor. Pero usted esta prometido._

 _\- Tomoyo, ¿que te limita? ¿Tu edad? ¿Tu estatus? ... Si mis padres no hubiesen decidido por mi, ¡yo te tomaría como esposa!... Nunca amé a alguien como tú._

 _\- Tan pronto olvidas príncipe, ¿qué me has usado para olvidarte de cierta dama cuyo nombre desconozco? ... Se que se oye amargo pero, no quiero ser la burla de las doncellas, más mi regreso ha hecho temblar el cardenal, por que sabe que he decido es por los reyes y no por él. No descuides tu compromiso con la Condesa Meilin. Ella posee muchos atributos dignos. Aunque..._

 _El posa uno de sus dedos en los labios de Tomoyo._

 _\- Shhhh, calla... ¿Descuidarla? Ella ignora que conozco lo que quiere de mí. Sabes bien que por ti he sentido más que por esa dama de quien hablaste o de la misma Meilin. El tacto de tu piel o el sabor de tus labios._

 _\- ¡Es vuestra prometida!, además... Tengo alguien que me espera... Estoy en compromiso con alguien que mi familia a elegido y yo lo aprobé por que es un gentilhombre digno._

 _\- Dime que dejaste de amarme. Si es así, dejaré de molestarle. Pero cuando lo digas, mirame._

 _\- Yo deje de amarle..._

 _\- Mientes, - dijo con voz sutil y ronca. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y le beso._

 _Pensando en que me había mostrado bastante indiscreta, decidí tomar otro camino, ya que noté ruidos de pasos que se aproximaban. Dejé el resguardo donde me escondía y esforzarme en no hacer tanto ruido me dirigí al camino donde se encontraba la puerta del jardín. Mientras volteaba para ver si me seguían, tropecé contra algo y caí sentada. Al abrir mis ojos vi la túnica rojo con púrpura y un par de botas llenas de lodo._

 _\- ¡y bien! ¿Qué ocurre ahora? - pregunto una voz ya familiar, cuyo timbre de voz se escuchaba impaciente._

 _\- Es una joven que se ha perdido al parecer monseñor._

 _Una mano enguantada de negro me ayudo a levantarme. Acomode y limpie un poco mis ropas y vi con consternación que la mano que me ayudo a levantarme era el de La Ferrière. En cuanto a la persona situada detrás de este, era el cardenal, cuyos ojos grises se posaron en mi. Tarde mucho en reaccionar y di una reverencia ofreciendo mis disculpas._

 _\- ¡Qué sorpresa! La doncella del príncipe - Dice el guardia civil_

 _\- ¿la doncella del príncipe?.. ¿Es decir la que juramente ese día? - pregunto el Cardenal Yue._

 _\- Así es su señoría, la más joven de los guardias civiles de los reyes y también la más reciente de las doncellas de honor. - Dice con una voz áspera y llena de sorna_

 _\- Puedo recordarle... Vamos levantese. Y digame ... ¿que hace por acá? - pregunta de forma muy seria_

 _\- decidí hacer un pequeño paseo por el jardín, además hoy no tengo servicio y aproveche el momento._

 _\- He de retirarme joven. Por cierto, tengo entendido que usted canta tan bien. ¿vendréis a cantar para mi? - ehh? Eso no lo esperaba..._

 _\- Me debo a mis reyes y mi señor el príncipe, su eminencia._

 _\- en ese caso le pediré que me conceda ese placer, hasta la vista señorita._ _Venga La ferrière_ _¡_ _regresamos!_

 _Que encuentro mas desagradable, el Cardenal podrá tener ese aire apuesto, pero da miedo su trato y aura... Y ¿que pinta La Ferrière con el? ¿No le debía a los reyes?_

 _-/-_

 _Después de una hojeada al bosquete de acebo, me dirigí al castillo, ya no tenía deseos de seguir explorando. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no vi a la Duquesa Tomoyo correr hasta donde estaba._

 _\- ¡Donde estabas! - Exclamó Tomoyo - ¡Te estaba buscando por todas partes!_

 _\- Estaba caminando por el bosque de acebos - vi el rostro de tomoyo palidecer- ¿estas bien?_

 _\- es que había preguntado por ti, como no aparecias, temí por que te encontrarás con el cardenal._

 _\- Como le dije, salí al bosque, camine... Y efectivamente, me encontré con el cardenal y su lacayo. Tropecé para ser exacta._

 _\- ¡Misericordia!..¿ No te hicieron nada?... ¿Viste a donde iban?_

 _\- No... Bueno... Ellos dijeron que habían personas en el jardín - mentí- pero como tropecé con ellos, terminaron de regresar por donde acabo de entrar. Insisto Tomoyo, ¿estás bien?_

 _\- y tu... ¿Viste u oíste algo en el bosque? - su voz se nota temblorosa, yo no voy a indagar en eso, ya que arruinaría a ambos._

 _\- No Tomoyo, me regrese al instante. ¿Pasó algo en el bosque?_

 _\- Nada de que preocuparse, vamos, hace frío y debemos entrar en calor._

 _Camino dentro del palacio, observo a mi amiga mas nerviosa de lo normal, luego en uno de los salones esta sentado hojeando un libro el príncipe. Entramos y dispongo de hacer reverencia a su persona, él no notó mi presencia... Me reincorporo esperando alguna clase de orden, pero ni siquiera se digno a mirarme. Recorrí el salón para ver los detalles decorativos, mientras Tomoyo estaba sentada conversando con otras doncellas, el príncipe la observaba de reojo en ciertos momentos, se abren las puertas doradas del salón y entran dos jóvenes, uno de los cuales llevaba insignia de capitán de una compañía de guardias de el reino vecino. Se veían animados conversando, me dispongo a posarme al lado del príncipe - como me había indicado Touya, ya que represento como su guardia de seguridad- El joven capitán poseía un atractivo que hizo callar los murmullos de las demás doncellas, debía tener unos 18 o 19 años y parecía una persona muy amable. Sus ojos azules destacaban en su rostro, su tez blanca y cabellos café, era largo y estaba recogido en una coleta baja. El otro joven, era muy guapo. Tenia unos ojos azules profundos, enmarcado con unas gafas, su cabello era corto negro azulado, piel blanca, también llevaba uniforme de capitán, una sonrisa hermosa que no quedaba desapercibido. Debía tener unos 19 años._

 _\- ¡Príncipe Shaoran!... ¡Cuanto tiempo! - Saluda el joven de lentes._

 _\- Acaso haz regresado para amargar mi vida, Hiragizawa - Le recibe con un cordial abrazo._

 _\- Sabia que no podía estar más tiempo lejos de acá, aunque te confieso que me costo ubicar donde pasaban las vacaciones - Respondió alegremente._

 _\- ¿Vienes acompañado de tu escolta Eriol?. Me sorprende que ahora no estés solo._

 _\- Shaoran, los tiempos han cambiado, pronto heredare lo de mi familia y seré hombre de una sola mujer. No soy como tu, que estás enclaustrado en este castillo como cual ave. Aunque tengo entendido que ya tienes a vuestra futura reina._

 _\- si, aunque el compromiso no se ha concretado por un incidente que dejo a Meilin muy enojada, y sobre batallas, aún tengo entrenamiento para el día que me toque defender mi reino-. dice con orgullo._

 _\- ¿disculpe mi descortés amigo señorita, usted es?..._

 _No me había fijado que se dirigía a mi, salí de mis pensamientos e hice una reverencia._

 _\- Guardia Civil y doncella de honor, Kinomoto Sakura._

 _\- ¡Perdone!... ¿Ha dicho guardia civil? - dijo en tono de sorpresa el joven Hiragizawa- disculpe... Marqués Eriol Hiragizawa, futuro Príncipe de_ _Chenonceau_ _, el es Marqués Luse d' Aut_ _ancourt_ _, mi guardia civil y buen amigo... Aunque Shaoran, tu seguirás siendo como el hermano que nunca he tenido._

 _\- he tenido curiosidad Eriol, haz dicho hombre de una mujer, ¿es decir?- interrumpe Shaoran_

 _\- así es, estoy comprometido. Lo mejor es que la dama, acepto. Es una belleza, familia educada y posee un encanto muy natural. Debes conocerla, ya que sirve a la corte._

 _\- perdonen que interrumpa - Tomoyo entra con una candida sonrisa, a un punto que el príncipe esta confundido y el Marqués sonríe amablemente._

 _\- ¡Tomoyo!... ¡Sé que conoces a Shaoran! ... Pero os presentare formalmente. Príncipe, le presentó a mi futura esposa, la Duquesa Daidouji._

 _La cara de el príncipe era difícil de explicar, yo sentí pena por él, vi reflejado en su rostro una profunda tristeza, pero él mantenía su mirada firme, y se obligó a sonreír._

 _\- Como iba diciendo, Luse, me acompañó en varias campañas para defender_ _Chenonceau_ _y hemos logrado mucho por el bienestar._

 _\- Un placer conocerles, a usted Príncipe y duquesa - dijo Luse._

 _Se veía muy elegante reverenciando. Mantenía un porte firme, lo observe detenidamente, y cuando el levantó su rostro, sonroje._

 _\- Eriol... Duquesa, espero no sea atrevido, ¿No me haréis el favor de presentarme a su amiga?_

 _La expresión de Shaoran fue indescriptible, de el dolor paso a irritabilidad, sus ojos se colocaron de un dorado intenso, ese que había visto en pocas ocasiones, demostraba posesión, entrega y ahora... Rabia._

 _\- Con sumó gusto - dijo Tomoyo animada-. Príncipe si me lo permite ... Sakura, os presentó al marqués d'_ _Autancourt_ _, hijo del mariscal y Duque Dominique d´Auntancourt -. Ella es la guardia civil y doncella de honor de nuestro príncipe._

 _Con una agilidad tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios. Estaba sonrojada a más no poder por el gesto de aquel marqués. La sonrisa que me regaló fue un bálsamo._

 _El joven Hiragizawa salio en compañía de Tomoyo y Luse, dejandome sola con el príncipe y las demás que observaban a lo lejos... Pude notar miradas frías por Marie, que moría de la cólera y envidia. Yo sin dudas el día seguía siendo interesante con lo que he descubierto._

-/-

 _No puedo creer las sorpresas que me he llevado hoy. Tomoyo a desestabilizado muchas cosas desde su llegada. Me impresionó que fuese la que entreno a kinomoto, me había contenido en evitar buscarle. Se que debo controlar mis impulsos, ella pertenece a un pasado amoroso de adolescentes, quería olvidar ciertos sentimientos extraños que se colaban en mi. Nunca enmancille a Tomoyo, no pasaban de besos y caricias._

 _Despedirme de ella fue turbio, su familia la habían llamado, yo debía seguir con mi deber. Todo cambia por que me toca ahora entrenar y ver a esa chica todo el tiempo y soportar ese año entero o lo que queda... Nunca pude entender que sentía por kinomoto, desde la infancia había sentido era culpa y lástima por lo que le hice. Reparé en parte mi error poco a poco, pero seguía sintiéndome así. Traté de cambiarlo... Lo intenté, pero aún seguía latente. Tomoyo como te extrañe este año... ¡Hice cosas imprudentes! No debí besarle... No debí aceptar que fuese parte de mi servicio ni menos mi doncella. Tengo que alejarle de mi, por que siento que no podré contenerme._

 _El enterarme de que ahora es una mujer comprometida, era lógico. Esta en edad... Y saber que es mi mejor amigo quien la desposará. Hasta hoy pude probar sus labios. Ella me dijo la verdad, no me quedaron dudas... dejó de amarme._

 _\- Kinomoto... ¿Puedes traer algo de té?_

 _\- Si señor, en seguida voy._

 _Si la trato frío, su rostro cambia. La luz de sus esmeraldas se pierde y se transforma en un verde opaco. No se que ella siente, no se lo que siento... Pero no puedo indagar en esto._

 _\- ¡tsk! ¿Quien será ese marqués que acompañó a Eriol?... Se mostró interesado en Sakura... Ella por ahora es de mi servicio. Presto juramento hacia mi... Así que podré ser algo egoísta y tenerla solo a que me sirva..._

 _\- Que pensamiento mas cruel Shaoran..._

 _\- Tomoyo... Pensé que te habías retirado con Eriol._

 _\- Lo sé... Entonces es Sakura, ¿a quién querías olvidar?_

 _\- No es ella..._

 _\- Shaoran, no te mentí en el jardín. Empecé amar a Eriol, es un gran hombre. Agradezco esos momentos. Fui feliz, pero ahora debes comprender que estas comprometido. Te toca madurar. Además, tengo entendido que Sakura esta prometida también..._

 _\- Lo se, su hermano me lo comentó. Pero es difícil no saber que es lo que siento. ¿Lastima? ¿Compasión?_

 _\- El marqués d´Auntancourt, está encantando con ella. Espera que no este comprometida, pero aún así le debe al reino, a sus padres... Ella Nunca será feliz._

 _\- ¿Qué tanto sabes?... ¿Por que tanto misterio alrededor de una joven?_

 _\- Son cosas que con el tiempo sabrás. Pero te diré que si regresé es por que quiero que cambien las cosas. ¿Aún guardas esa carta?_

 _\- Esta en un sitio seguro..._

 _\- Buen príncipe... Aún no es el momento. Me retiro, esperan por mi... Y... ¡Deja a Sakura ser un poco feliz con este marqués!_

 _No creo que sea fácil dejarle ir. Sakura averiguare a quién te prometieron y lo Anularé._

-/-

 _Sonreí tontamente por los gestos de aquél marqués, sin duda es un hombre muy apuesto, educado y elegante. Tiene mucha similitud a él príncipe, sólo que uno es más experto en batallas y capaz con las damas. Aunque el príncipe a su corta edad, ya también conocía el amor de una mujer... - debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas, lo que haga con su vida no me interesa... A quien engaño, debe interesarte... Debo cuidarle, protegerle... Uhhh!-_

-/-

 _Aquellos días en ese palacio invernal fueron tranquilos, pude notar un rey mas relajado y sereno, la reina disfrutaba de los cantos y cuidados de sus doncellas... Muchas cosas me fueron inesperadas, la partida de mi hermano junto con la Princesa, ella debía viajar hasta donde está su prometido- a final, la pobre no pudo escapar de su destino...- y él debía cuidarle como su guardia civil. Extrañaré mucho a Touya... Serán unos meses lejos de el._

 _Vi un príncipe decaído, triste y cabizbajo, olvidaba la belleza que emanaba con su seguridad, se veía desolado, como un joven común._

 _\- espero que comprenda como se siente una persona que esta atada a un destino elegido por otros- le digo sacando de sus pensamientos al principe- le ofrezco té, necesita recuperar el color su majestad._

 _\- Gracias kinomoto... Me has asustado un poco._

 _\- usted no tiene el mismo semblante de cada día. Se nota triste señor_

 _\- Solo estoy meditando en lo que he hecho. Siento que no seré un buen gobernante._

 _\- Apenas es joven, que tiene 17 años que cumplió hace poco- le respondo_

 _\- nunca le mencione cuando cumplí años - me regala una sonrisa ladeada_

 _\- en el castillo se guardó eso, pero nunca le di mí regalo para usted. Recuerdo que este año me obsequio la pulsera - omitiendo lo que sucedió después- dije sonrojadamente._

 _\- siempre he notado que la llevas. Eso me alegra que hayas apreciado mi regalo._

 _Le extiendo un paquetito sencillo envuelto en telas de color verde con un lazo dorado. No es mucho, pero lo había conseguido en una de mis visitas a mis padres._

 _\- Tarde príncipe, pero feliz cumpleaños._

 _\- agradecido kinomoto, aunque no debió molestarse._

 _\- me molestare si no lo acepta... Además hoy podre ser su amiga, si me lo permite... Yo guardo sus secretos como su guardia, no me agrada verlo asi, derrotado..._

 _El toma el regalo sintiendo el roce de sus dedos... Lo va desenvolviendo y lo contempla con una cálida sonrisa y ese brillo característico en sus ojos ambares._

 _\- ¡Es un lobo! ... ¡Me gusta! ... Gracias Kinomoto - me dice con una sincera sonrisa._

 _\- Necesitaba usted un incentivo para que recuperara su animo. Me cuesta entenderle... Pero como somos apenas unos adolescentes, es claro lo complicado de entender nuestras situaciones._

 _\- ¿Tan decaído me veo? ... He perdido mi gracia jaja, te lo agradezco. Debo sincerarme con usted y pedir disculpas._

 _\- ¿Por que habría usted que pedir disculpas a mi? ... Usted no me ha hecho nada. Yo... Soy la que debe pedir disculpas... Y debo ser le honesta..._

 _\- ¿Confesará que te Atraigo Kinomoto? Jaja jaja - dijo en tono socarrón sonriendo ladeado_

 _\- ¡No!... ¡Cómo se le ocurre decir eso! No podría... A lo que iba... Se que usted confía en mi, más ahora que formo parte de... ¿Su grupo de guardias?... Se que suena muy extraño._

 _\- Se ha desviado señorita y me estoy empezando a preocupar._

 _\- disculpe... Por error escuche una conversación que usted tuvo con mi compañera la Doncella Daidouji... ¡Mil perdones! ... No debí..._

 _\- ¡Qué tanto viste? - note su palidez, y sus pupilas se dilataron mostrando un marrón oscuro- ¿haz hablado con alguien más? ¿Con Tomoyo...?_

 _\- Señor, se lo estoy comentando por que me debo a usted, me encontré con el cardenal y su guardia, con mi compañera Daidouji y no mencione nada del jardín. Su secreto esta conmigo._

 _\- He sido imprudente por ese acto, no debí actuar así..._

 _\- No señor, la imprudente he sido yo... Pero gracias a eso pude evitar un escandalo, por que el cardenal se dirigía al jardín con urgencia. Creo que el tropezar con el cardenal sirvió para que ustedes desviaran su camino... En verdad señor pido disculpas, se que no debí escuchar..._

 _\- Es decir... ¿Escuchaste todo? ¿Viste todo? - pude notar la vergüenza que embargaba en su rostro_

 _\- Solo escuchar, no vi acciones -mentí, no iba a revelarle su intimidad, su momento que compartieron- así que guardaré en secreto sus sentimientos..._

 _\- No actúo como un futuro rey... Ni siquiera soy discreto... Si mis padres me hubiesen encontrado... Estoy comprometido y no respeto a quién será mi futura reina. No entiendo lo que siento, por temor decidí escudar con la doncella de mi madre, ahora que puedo llegar a sentir algo por ella, no la valore, ella debe ser feliz... Y seguiré tratando de esconder quien sabe que por alguien que no debo ver._

 _Esa confesión, o desahogo de el príncipe me ha dejado impresionada, pensar que es un joven con muchas dudas y confusiones._

 _\- Señor - me atreví a tomarle las manos- usted es un año o dos mayor que yo, nuestra edad es difícil, ser comprometido a tan joven edad... ¿debe ser pesado, amar a alguien a la fuerza? O solamente preservar el linaje... Usted no elige a quien amar, sino su corazón y su corazón decidió por aquella doncella, aunque esta señorita su corazón habló. No debe arrepentirse sino más bien alegrarse de que ella tiene alguien que le corresponde, usted debe esmerarse en crecer y hacer que su corazón aprenda amar a quienes estén a su vista... Aunque eso sería de libertinaje jajaja... Pero debe sentirse feliz por las personas que usted amó, deseándole mayor felicidad._

 _\- Me alegra contar con usted, Sakura... Aunque tú tienes el mismo futuro..._

 _\- sé cual es mi futuro, esta ligado a este anillo - le digo mostrando mi dedo meñique._

 _\- No a ese futuro, usted también esta en compromiso._

-/-

 _Su cara palideció en el instante de que le mencione de su compromiso, empezó a temblar como una hoja en pleno otoño, y trataba de gesticular tomando bocanadas de aire. Traté de hablarle pero se levantó de forma violenta, nunca la había visto tan desesperada, la tomé fuertemente y la abracé... Sé que fue imprudente el decirle, no era mi derecho, pero necesitaba que ella estuviese a mi lado. En el momento que tomó mi mano y me hablo dulcemente, necesitaba tenerla conmigo, sea mi doncella o mi guardia, no quería dejar que alguien más la tuviese... Ni su prometido, ni el marqués, ni los reyes... No importa si no la poseía físicamente, la quería para mí._

 _\- ¡Sakura, escuchame! ... No actúes de forma imprudente, debes calmarte_

 _\- _¡Cómo quieres que me calme! ¡Sueltame! ¡Debo buscar respuestas!_

 _\- ¡En_ _Fontainebleau_ _no las hallarás!_

 _\- ¡No entiendes! Primero me venden al reino, luego me hacen tu esclava y ahora ... ¿me dan en compromiso!? ... ¡No puede haber peor cosa que esta! ¡No me entiendes! Así que sueltame..._

 _\- ¡No lo haré! - La apreté mas a mi cuerpo hasta sentir sus latidos y como sollozaba en mi pecho- debes escucharme, así como lo hice yo._

 _\- ¿como supo que estaba prometida?_

 _\- Caminemos y preguntarás todo lo que quieras._

 _Con una mano limpie sus lágrimas, siempre quise hacerlo, no soportaba verle sufrir... Yo la hice sufrir y eso me quedó grabado en mi memoria. Su rostro que me había mostrado hace unos instantes luz y calor, mostraba ahora dolor y tristeza._

 _\- Quiero que me prometas que lo que te diga, lo escucharás, luego preguntarás y terminaremos hallando soluciones._

 _Solo la vi decir que si con su cabeza, la fui liberando de mi agarre y dispuse a caminar lejos de las miradas de quienes puedan intervenir en esta conversación... Necesitaba ser honesto con ella, no merecía más dolor... Aunque la quisiera para mí, por muy egoísta que fuese, ella algún día debía ser libre._

-/-

 _No se en qué momento le tomé la mano y empezamos a caminar. En ese jardín frío donde suplicaba por afecto de Tomoyo, la llevaba a ella para confesar lo que sé, o lo que Touya me confió. Quebrantando así su confianza. Sé que mis pensamientos son egoístas por retenerla, pero es preferible eso a que se una a alguien que no conozca y le haga sufrir más de lo que mi reino y yo le hemos hecho._

 _\- Necesito que me escuches Sakura, se que no debí decirte eso, aún así eres de mi entera confianza y no quiero ocultar nada, así sea quebrantar lo que Touya me ha confiado. - ella subió su mirada y me observo con sus ojos llorosos, Sequé un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon y seguí buscando un lugar retirado donde pudiésemos conversar._

 _\- aquí esta bien, tomemos asiento... Bien se que quieres respuestas, solo puedo aclarar ciertas cosas, por que es lo poco que sé, necesito qu escuches atentamente._

 _Empecé a narrarle lo que Touya me dijo aquella vez en el bosque sobre el compromiso de su hermana, sobre todo era por el bienestar y seguridad que le podían dar. Ella escuchó atentamente a cada una de mis palabras, pude percatar que cerraba sus puños en señal de desconformidad, no es para menos, nunca supo de esto._

 _\- Quiere decir que, estoy prometida...¿ mis padres arreglaron un compromiso?_

 _\- Si, así como yo... No entiendo los motivos, te dan al palacio, te dan en compromiso... Te tienen dividida y eso no es posible. O sirves para mí o sirves para tu esposo - le dije en tono hosco._

 _\- Entonces debo hablar con mis padres, preguntar por que hicieron tal cosa, si ya se supone que tengo un compromiso con el palacio - dijo levantando su mano donde estaba el anillo._

 _\- Sakura... Touya menciono sobre una carta, donde explica tu compromiso. ¿Su madre la posee?- ella abrió sus orbes esmeraldas levantándose y se llevó una mano a su corazón._

 _\- ¡Mi señor!... ¡Mi madre me entrego esa carta! ... ¡Puedo resolver mis dudas con ella!_

 _\- ¿La tiene en el palacio?_

 _\- No... La llevo conmigo siempre..._

 _Ella caminó unos pasos lejos para extraer la carta, ¿dónde diablos la escondió?... Me dejó con una curiosidad grande... Creo que ella al ver mi cara de confusión me quiso dar respuestas algo sonrojada, teniendo en sus manos una bolsa de tela con un listón._

 _\- Llevo conmigo las cosas importantes, no confío en Marie, desde que paso lo de kero._

 _\- ¿Kero?_

 _\- Aquel viejo peluche amarillo en mi recámara... Usted me lo regresó..._

 _-¡Ahh ya recuerdo! Apenas eramos unos niños... Emm... Puedo preguntar ¿donde escondias eso? - creo que ella pudo notar el cambio de mi color, por que sentí un calor que sentía quemar mis mejillas_

 _\- le hice unos bolsillos secretos a las faldas de mis vestidos... Como para el estilete. Debo llevarlas conmigo... Acá esta su carta._

 _Ella sacó la carta de aquel bolsito y me la entregó, luego vi que tenía también la que le pertenecía. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa por que esto era algo muy delicado. Tome su mano nuevamente y fuimos a refugiarnos un poco más allá de ese jardín. Estaba bajando el sol y la temperatura era más fría, ha de ser por la tensión que se había generado._

 _-Aquí estará bien Sakura, tomemos asiento y revisemos.- ella asintió nerviosamente, su palidez se hacia mas evidente... Me distraje por unos segundos en el rojo de sus labios, que se veían tentadores... Debía enfocarme en lo primordial..._

 _\- ¿Usted cree que deba abrir? ... Tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrar. Siento que aún no es tiempo de que descubra esto.- dice dudosa_

 _\- Sakura, tiene miedo, es comprensible... Pero no soporto la idea de que te hayan dejado en el reino y estar comprometida. Como lo dije antes... O es conmigo como mi guardia o... tu compromiso con tu futuro esposo... No te pueden dividir, no pueden hacerlo._

 _Tomé la carta de sus manos y pude examinar ciertos detalles..._

 _\- Tiene el mismo sello de cera... - murmuro en voz baja_

 _\- ¿El mismo sello?.. No entiendo..._

 _\- Fíjate- le muestro la carta que me corresponde.- es el mismo sello del reino... No... Es el mismo sello personal de el antiguo Rey... Clow... Quiere decir que esta carta y la tuya esta escrita por la misma persona._

 _\- ¿Por el antiguo Rey?... ¿Por que haría algo así?..._

 _\- Podremos saberlo cuando Revisemos el contenido..._

 _Sakura tomó su carta y trató de forma delicada, estaba temblando... Y pude apreciar en sus ojos algunos destellos de lágrimas. Antes de que ella terminara de quitar el sello, no pude controlar mi impulso, tenia la necesidad de tranquilizarle... O tal vez quería actuar de manera impulsiva, pero no siento que fue así. Tomé su delicado rostro, limpiando nuevamente algunas lágrimas, su mirada se fijó directamente a mí, sus bellas esmeraldas brillaban. Cerré mis ojos y apoye mi frente con la de ella diciéndole...- Tranquila, todo estará bien-..._

 _-Gracias...- fue lo único que pude escuchar de sus labios._

 _Yo estaba fascinado con su encanto y dulzura... con los ojos cerrados le sonrei..._

 _\- No me disculparé por lo que acabo de hacer.- le respondí_

 _\- Gracias, por calmarme- dice sonrojadamente_

 _\- Podría hacerlo siempre...- volví a tomar su rostro y traté de romper ese momento un tanto incómodo._

 _\- La... Carta... ¡Si!... eso... Debemos revisar su contenido...- volteó hasta donde estaba aquél sobre a medio abrir._

 _Esta vez fui yo quien lo tomó, ella estaba un tanto distraída por lo que sucedió antes. Efectivamente si era el sello de Clow, y el contenido era con la letra de el antiguo Rey. La carta era dirigida a la Doncella Amamiya._

 _" Quería Nadeshiko._

 _Muy amenamente escribo estas lineas, para expresar la mi eterna gratitud por haber servido a nuestro reino de forma desinteresada. Soy consiente de las decisiones que usted tomó. Fue inteligente y sabia al rechazar a Raguene_ _l_ _, resultó ser un patán con su esposa._

 _Espero que su vida familiar este siendo próspera. El quedarse con Kinomoto fue la mejor elección. Espero el aún mantenga ese bajo perfil... Sería molesto que alguien les haga daño. Gracias en verdad por guardar los secretos de mi estancia en el reino._

 _El motivo de esta carta es por los mismos secretos que me ha guardado. Ha sido la doncella más fiel y servidora que he tenido. Es una pena que no siguió. Nunca le agradecí que sirviese a la esposa de mi hermano Hien. Se que Ieran es de carácter fuerte, pero usted supo ganar su confianza._

 _Dentro de poco dejaré este reino en manos de mi hermano menor. No me hubiese gustado que se así... Sabe a lo que me refiero. Pero Hien será un excelente gobernante. Pero... Aún tiene ideas radicales con las tradiciones, esas leyes obsoletas y arcaicas... La futura reina ha tenido el próximo heredero al trono, y quieren retomar esas tradiciones. Shaoran no debe ser prometido a nadie. Es mi ley._

 _Tenga cuidado de que esta carta no llegue a Yue... Hay algo en ese cardenal que no me está agradando. Se le ha dado mucho poder y esta haciendo uso de este como si fuese parte de la realeza. A buena hora dejaste este lugar... No permitas que el este cerca de los niños. Perdona me he desviado..._

 _¿Qué tienes que ver en esto mi querida Nadeshiko?, tengo entendido... Que haz tenido dos hijos y estos por ser descendientes de el antiguo rey, que es mi padre... Ellos sean optativos. Puede ser Touya o la misma Sakura, que apenas es una bebé._

 _Pero tengo planes para Sakura. Si... sé que he dicho que las leyes las he cambiado por ser obsoletas. Ella estará prometida, pero sólo se conocerá su Esposo a los 18 años._

 _¿Por que decido esto para ambos chicos? Por que mientras me quede vida, trataré de guiar a Shaoran como un excelente lider, que el pueda seguir mis pasos y sea libre de elegir. Y Sakura... Bueno darle a ella lo que no pude darle en este reino, lo que corresponde. Sólo por que tu haz decidido ser feliz. Y no lo reprocho, se que harás feliz a los que te rodean._

 _¿Como sabrás quien es el indicado para Sakura? Te entregaré otra carta a su debido tiempo. Eso si. Ni una palabra a nadie en el reino, esposo e hijos. Salvo que la misma Sakura este en aprietos y sea el momento de conversar._

 _Gracias por ser cómplice de mis secretos._

 _Siempre agradecido._

 _Clow."_

 _-..._

 _-¿Clow?... Descendientes... Estoy confundida..._

 _\- Técnicamente, perteneces al reino, en muchas formas-. Me levanté violentamente y en el acto agarré a Sakura por el brazo, aferrando su cuerpo al mío en un abrazo posesivo-. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?_

 _\- No... No entiendo, en verdad... Eso es mucha información para mi..._

 _-Sakura... ¡Soy capaz de elegir por mi!_

 _\- Pero si revelas esta carta... Algo podrá pasar, e incluso a mi familia... Y no quiero que ellos sufran._

 _-..._

 _Ella tenia toda la razón, no podía exponer la integridad de Sakura, de su familia y de los secretos que rodean._

 _\- Sakura... Si ha de ser cierto. No permitiré que seas prometida a alguien más._

 _\- ¡Hoe!?..._

 _\- pelearé por darte la libertad que tú y Touya merecen. Pero debes seguir siendo fiel a mí - La aprieto mas a mi cuerpo._

 _\- ¿ Seguir sirviéndole?... ¿eso es lo que quiere decir?_

 _\- Si..._

 _No pude decirle lo que deseaba en verdad... Debía poner en calma mis emociones y más con éstas revelaciones... Deseaba besarle... La solté con delicadeza y pasé mi mano en su rostro._

 _\- Seré egoísta y me dirás aprovechado, capaz me gane una bofetada de su parte. Pero hasta que no aparezca ese prometido suyo. Tú me perteneces- Tomo su mano y beso donde esta el anillo que simboliza su eterna lealtad hacia mi._

 _Ella no se inmutó, es como si lo deseara. Tomó mi mano_

 _\- Lo juré ante Dios y ante usted... sera así.-_

 _-/-_

 _No soy impulsiva, pero lo que sucedió en esa tarde fue... Fue... -¡Ahhh! No se que decir.. Debería darme vergüenza por lo que hice..._

 _Su abrazo fue decidido y fuerte... Pensé que esa cercanía nunca se daría... Juraba que se arrepentiría, pero no... yo le estoy permitiendo mucho... Él debe estar confundido por la Duquesa y también el asunto de su prometida... Yo bueno... No se exactamente que siento por el príncipe... Shaoran..._

 _Manejar la nueva situación de el contenido de la carta y disimular más aquél secreto ante todos es la prueba de fuego. Cuidarme del cardenal... de todos... Es decir solo debo confiar el Mis padres (aunque estos después de ocultarme semejantes secretos), Touya y... Shaoran._

 _\- Sakura-. Me dice Tomoyo._

 _\- Dime..._

 _\- Estas algo distraída. ¿ Te encuentras bien?_

 _\- Creo que es el frío que me ha hecho sentir decaida-. gracias por preguntar_

 _\- Puede que si te sientas mal... Pero ocultas algo... Y ocultar algo en este reino no es grato. Recuerda que te dije sobre fidelidad al reino_

 _\- Si... Y por eso a quien le soy fiel es al Príncipe. - respondí secamente. No debía discutir con nadie. Hasta de Tomoyo debo cuidarme._

 _\- Esta bien, no preguntare más... Hoy supe que Eriol y Luse se quedarán de invitados en el palacio._

 _\- ¡Oh!... Que bien... Perdona la indiscreción, el Joven Hiragisawa es su..._

 _\- ¿Prometido?... Si el es mi prometido._

 _\- ¿Usted no se molestó al ser prometida a alguien a quien no conoce?- le pregunte con curiosidad._

 _-A principio si me molesté, por que habían elegido por mi... Sabiendo que amaba o sentía por alguien más..._

 _\- ¿Se refiere al príncipe?_

 _\- Shhhhhhhh... No digas eso... No sé que tanto sabes... Pero ... Si. Era a él... Es una etapa en mi vida, pero... Eso cambió... aprendí a tenerle amor a Eriol, es un caballero muy amable y gentil. Poco a poco él fue ganando mi afecto. Sé que él es el indicado._

 _\- Disculpen la intromisión señoritas... Señorita Kinomoto... La solicita la Reina.- Anuncia una de las jóvenes de servicio._

 _\- En seguida iré... Tomoyo... Mas tarde seguimos nuestra conversación._

 _Camino por los pasillos de el palacio de_ _Fontainebleau_ _, sigue siendo mas lindo el de Hauteford, aunque sin duda mi lugar favorito de este es el gélido jardín._

 _Entro al salón que conecta con la entrada de la alcoba de la Reina, toco la puerta esperando respuesta._

 _\- Puede pasar- responde una doncella_

 _\- Permiso mi señora - haciendo una reverencia_

 _\- Puedes reincorporar pequeña.- dice con amabilidad.- Te he llamado por que tengo la solicitud de parte del Cardenal Yue, tu presencia en el Palais Cardinal... Quiero saber, ¿se ha encontrado con el? ¿Se ha comprometido en cantarle?_

 _\- Mi señora, si me he encontrado con el Cardenal y sus Guardias, él me ha pedido para que cante para el. Me he rehusado, por que me debo a ustedes, sólo ustedes pueden decidir si soy útil para el o no._

 _\- Haz hecho bien niña. Le he dicho que sí... Pero no aquí en_ _Fontainebleau,_ _sino en Hauteford. Ya que estamos de descanso y dentro de unos días partiremos. Iras a Palais Cardinal acompañada por Tomoyo y El Marqués Hiragisawa. Son las órdenes de Shaoran._

 _\- Lo que ustedes decidan por mí, todo estará bien... ¿algo mas en que pueda servirle mi señora?_

 _\- No pequeña, puedes retirarte._

 _Reverenciando me dispuse a retirarme. Al dar la vuelta tropiezo con una especie de fortaleza humana, vestido totalmente de negro, enmarcando su rostro con unos lentes. Su ojo derecho no tenía brillo y su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa ladeada. El me sostuvo con sus brazos y me ayudo a incorpora._

 _\- ¿Esta usted bien señorita?- su voz era profunda y... Si la Ferrière daba asco... Él... Daba mucho miedo._

 _\- Ehhh... Si... Muchas gracias... Disculpe._

 _\- Permitame Presentarme... Seishiro Sakurazukamori... Soy el Jefe principal de la Guardia del Cardenal._

 _\- Kinomoto Sakura... Guardia Civil y Doncella del Príncipe.- Trate de que mi voz no dudara... Sin dudas... La Ferrière no era el problema... Este es el mano derecha de Yue._

 _-/-_

 _Sakura posee mas poder del que imaginaba, ella no solo esta puesta acá para servir... Sino mas bien tiene un lugar asegurado en el reino. Ella es descendiente de Clow, o mejor dicho del padre de este. Los Amamiyas no son de la linea de la familia real...¿Los Kinomotos?... El padre de Sakura debe estar bajo perfil según lo que dijo en la carta... ¿Quien es el padre de Sakura?... a todas estas..._

 _\- Ella en verdad pensará que soy un aprovechado... Pero fue inevitable para mí el no abrazarle... Se veía hermosa e indefensa... en verdad debo disculparme con ella, no debi hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Qué se supone que no debistes hace, Shaoran?- se escucho una voz masculina con un dejo de burla._

 _\- Nada Eriol... nada... y dime, ¿que te ha parecido la estancia en este lugar?_

 _\- Muy tranquilo, algo frío, pero muy tranquilo. Las bellezas de las doncellas adornan de manera encantadora el lugar. Luse esta fascinado con ellas._

 _\- Tu guardia, ¿no?... y ¿donde esta?_

 _\- El esta tratando de llamar la atención de cierta damita que deslumbró con sus bellos ojos._

 _\- Bueno, el lugar hay más doncellas que guardias, asi que la selección es grande._

 _\- Si, pero de todas estas damas... ninguna es guardia civil._

 _Juro que mi reacción no la medi, es cierto soy muy impulsivo... pero esto no lo esperaba. Me levante lo mas rapido posible y queria... queria arrastrar a sakura a mi lado._

 _\- ¿sucede algo querido amigo?... esas reacciones no son propias- mas burlón que de costumbre_

 _\- No... no pasa nada..._

 _\- Entonces no hay problema que Luse, un marqués de buena posición pretenda a tu doncella... o es que acaso ¿es de tu interés?_

 _\- Ella ... No es de mi interés, solo me sirve como doncella y guardia civil. Posee el valor necesario para su trabajo en el reino. Pero ha de advertir que sólo me sirve y debe a mí. Yo tomaré las decisiones por ella.- traté de ser firme ante tales patrañas que había mencionado. Cuando lo que siento por ella... Ni yo mismo lo se._

 _\- Entonces le diré a Luse que no se encariñe. ¡Oh! Olvide mencionar, regresaremos a Hauteford con ustedes, pasaremos una temporada con vosotros ya que fui solicitado por el rey. - colocando un semblante serio._

 _\- Se que las cosas se están complicando en el reino. No solo por la cancelación de mi supuesto compromiso... Hay algo más y eso implica..._

 _\- Guerra..._

 _Si esas palabras pesadas que dijo mi amigo, son las que retumbó mi ser._

 _-/-_

 _Honestamente ya estaba cansada del ajetreo de estar desfilando con el séquito se doncellas. Tomoyo se muestra gran activa y alegre - por que no... Si con su prometido a su lado...- a parte de ser cortejada por el marqués, que no lo negaré es una persona muy atractiva y se ve que es de familia correcta, pero... No debo pensar en eso... Mas después de la conversación que tenia el príncipe con Eriol..._

 _\- No soy de su interés... Por eso no se disculparapor ede acercamiento... ¿Qué se ha creído? Estar abrazando a todas cuando le plazca..._

 _\- Ohh~ ¿ Haz tenido algún acercamiento a Luse?_

 _\- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Qué cosas dices!... - tuve que mentir- es de una novela que he estado leyendo... De romance... Si... Eso..._

 _\- Tomaré tu palabra. Vine a informarte que debemos ya empacar. Dentro de dos días regresamos a Hauteford... Las cosas no van bien... Creo que pronto tendrán que reunirse para tratar asuntos serios en el reino.- comenta tomoyo con un gesto sombrío y triste._

 _\- Hauteford es una fortaleza inquebrantable. Tiene soldados entrenados y capacitados... Sólo que no ha sentido el fragor de las batallas..._

 _\- eso temo... Necesita la experiencia... Pero..._

 _Traté de distraerla, pidiendo que me ayude a empacar y sobre lo que debo usar... Aunque deteste ese tema de la moda, también escuchando a Tomoyo hablar de su prometido y el como ayudará a el reino junto con el marqués._

 _Merodeando el día antes de nuestra partida, tropiezo con Marie... Es que mi suerte no es la mejor que digamos..._

 _\- Vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí. Has estado algo perdida querida, ya ni la cara se te ve...- dice con desdén_

 _\- También buenas tardes para ti, Marie...- dispongo darle la vuelta y retirarme. Pero senti su agarre a mi brazo con fuerza._

 _\- Espera, por que te retiras tan rápido. Conversemos_

 _\- No creo que tengamos algo que conversar Marie._

 _\- Sabes... Me he fijado que en verdad si eres una buscona..._

 _\- ¿Para eso querías hablarme? ¿Para ofenderle?... Pierdes el tiempo_

 _\- No he terminado. El Marqués me interesa y mucho... Más de lo que imaginas... Así que quiero que dejes de conversar y sonsacarle- dice con demanda_

 _\- Marie... Yo habló con quien quiero, el marqués no es de tu propiedad... Es dueño de si mismo. Si tanto quieres pretenderlo, acerca tu presencia a él._

 _\- No me negaras que te gusta... Te advierto que el será mio. Así que no te acerques a el... ¡Ah! Por cierto, hay alguien interesado en pedir tu mano... Pero a su tiempo lo sabrás..._

 _\- ¿Qué diablos dices?- lo que hace esta infeliz por hacerme rabiar- si ya terminaste de hablar tonterías, sueltame y me retiro. Sino me veré forzada a..._

 _\- Usar la fuerza... Eso es lo que eres una salvaje ... ¡Auxilio! ¡Ahh!_

 _En que momento paso esto... Fácil, el marqués Luse y Eriol, acompañado del príncipe Shaoran pasaba y yo ni pendiente de mi alrededor..._

 _Las caras de las tres personas que me miraban con gestos severos fue un poema. Yo de pie sosteniendo la mano de Marie y ella arrodillada... Es que en verdad si tenia de darle una paliza._

 _\- ¡Kinomoto! Haz el favor de soltar a la Señorita Chemerault.- hablo Shaoran_

 _Acto seguro solté la la manga de su traje... Si su manga era lo que sujetaba... Marie con cara llorosa aún arrodillaba hipaba esperando más atención. El marqués se arrodilló y le ayudó a levantarse. Me miró con gesto severo y frío, mientras que Eriol reía de la situación._

 _\- ¿Puede explicar que sucedió? - Preguntó Eriol_

 _\- Estaba caminando por el pasillo y Kinomoto me ha interceptado para decirme que no me acerque a el Marques d' Auntancourt. Al decirle que no le haría caso... Empezó... Empezó agredirme sin razón.- dijo llorando._

 _Yo permanecí callada, algo que me había enseñado La Fayette es que no debía contestar, más si alguno de la corte o de la realeza estaba regañando. Como buena sirvienta debía permanecer callada sin defenderme._

 _-Señorita, puede hablar- Dijo Eriol con una agradable sonrisa._

 _Hable de las cosas amenazantes que ella me dijo (omitiendo de alguien pidiendo mi mano), hasta de las amenazas... Me vi interrumpida varias oportunidades con los llantos y balbuceos de Marie..._

 _\- Shaoran, lo que veo aquí es una pelea de damas por un caballero. ¡Luse! Deberías sentirte honrado de que estas bellezas estén disputando de tu atención - Exclamó con gracia Eriol. No pude quedarme callada y tuve que intervenir._

 _-Yo... Yo no me disputo por la atención de nadie... Yo solo estoy para servir a el reino... Me disculpará Marqués d' Auntancourt, pero no es mi naturaleza engrandecer el ego de nadie. Si me disculpan debo retirarme, aún tengo cosas que hacer con el servicio..._

 _Shaoran en todo ese momento sólo hizo de espectador. Su miraba denotaba el desagrado hacia el Marqués, el joven Eriol estaba disfrutando del momento y yo muriendo de la vergüenza por el simple hecho de que me vi sin ninguna intención en una discusión por un hombre, cuyo hombre no tiene mi interés..._


	10. Chapter 10

_III. viii. Palais Cardinal._

 _Estaba encantada en volver a Hauteford, podría volver a ver a las demás del servicio y retomar mis entrenamientos. Haciendo el mismo trayecto largo que tuvimos para llegar a Fon_ _tainebleau,_ _tomando ese descanso en aquel lúgubre y pequeño castillo... Escuchando las quejas de las demás chicas y sobre todo... El desprecio latente de Marie._

 _Cada vez se le veía con La Ferrière, cuchicheando y señalando. Ese par no traen nada bueno... Pero de quien no me sentía segura y mucho menos confiada era de aquel caballero que estaba ahora al lado de el Cardenal Yue. Era tan frío y calculador que mis instintos me decía que tenía que huir. A mala hora Touya tuvo que viajar con la princesa dejándome en este nido de víboras - sacando a Tomoyo y otras personas-_

 _Una vez instalados en el palacio en Hauteford, el ambiente cambió, y no solo por el clima, sino por los ánimos. Era ánimos de guerra. El rey estaba más alerta que de costumbre y ahora si tenían a Shaoran más ocupado. Eriol se encargaba junto al marques d'_ _Auntancourt prepararlo para pelear, más que mi hermano... Yo estaba siendo inútil, quería unirme a los entrenamientos quería ser útil, porque ¿para eso estaba aquí no?._

 _Los reyes me mandaron a llamar para anunciarme que una carta llego a mí, era de mis padres para que fuese a verlos en la brevedad posible, ellos amablemente prepararon una carreta para llegar más rápido. En verdad me impacientaba esa carta y ese llamado de ellos... Mis padres... Que querrán ellos..._

 _Proporcionándome de un carruaje sencillo con los blasones del reino -muy ostentoso para una doncella- me dirigí hasta mi hogar, teniendo en mi boca la preocupación de noticias que pueden ser malas..._

 _-/-_

 _El trayecto fue más largo en el carruaje, ya que a caballo era menos la carga. Llegamos muy entrada la noche a mi hogar, donde se podía apreciar cierta luz en ella y el olor de la chimenea ofreciendo un cálido fuego. Le di gracias al paje y el cochero, ellos tomarían descanso en unas de las residencias previstas para estos. Ellos pasarían por mí en cuatro días..._

 _Entro a mi casa y observo un gato negro de mirada azulada...-Tú eres nuevo aquí pequeño- dije murmurando, pisando con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Crucé la cocina y el comedor... No había nadie, luego observe la sala para ver si mi padre estaba en su sofá favorito... Nadie... Ha de estar dormidos... Por último me pasee por la biblioteca... Allí estaba mi padre, con su mirada serena leyendo unos de sus tantos libros de búsquedas de tesoros y artefactos...- ¿come le dices a esos artefactos padre?-... Digo en un susurro_

 _\- Reliquias, así les digo... ¿Eh? Sakura, ¿Eres tú?- sorprendido de mi llegada_

 _\- Perdóname padre no quería interrumpirle. He llegado lo más pronto posible, recibí una carta. ¿Y mi madre? - le pregunto_

 _\- Ella esta acostada, por la hora debe estar en un plácido sueño. Ven hija, debes tener frío y un poco de hambre. Vamos a la chimenea y te prepararé algo de té y pan._

 _Me desprendí de mi gran capa con capucha forrada en vero y de los incómodos guantes de piel, acerque un taburete para sentarme cerca de el calor de la chimenea. Mi padre se detuvo unos instantes para observarle con detenimiento._

 _\- Padre, ¿Qué haces que estas ahí en lugar de sentarte en tu sillón?_

 _\- Te miro hija. Tienes más que nunca la belleza de una dama de sociedad. ¿Eres feliz en la corte?_

 _\- Feliz es una palabra muy grande, pero reconozco que es más agradable de lo que me temía. La reina es buena y amable, el rey también y la princesa. Mis compañeras en el castillo tenemos buenas relaciones, amo los entrenamientos de guardia civil. Por lo demás, aunque no estoy en las mejores relaciones con las doncellas de honor, por lo menos tengo una amiga._

 _\- ¿Quién?_

 _\- La Duquesa Daidouji. Es bella, valerosa, un poco extraña y leal a la reina._

 _\- ¿Ella es la hija de la Condesa Amamiya no?... Eso esta bien. Podías haber elegido peor- dice sonriendo_

 _\- ¡Oh, fue ella quien me eligió! Y ahora, padre, ¿puedes decirme porque me hicieron llamar? O... Debo esperar a que madre despierte._

 _Mi padre no pudo contener una sonora carcajada._

 _\- ¡Qué rápidamente has captado el tono de la corte! Pero es verdad que no te hemos hecho venir para intercambiar recuerdos- dijo repentinamente serio, buscando sentarse a mi lado y tomar mis manos._

 _Podía sentir el temblor y el frío en ellas, a pesar de estar cerca de el calor de la chimenea. Su rostro trató de recomponer su serenidad y sonrisa, solo que sus ojos no decían nada de eso._

 _\- ¿Conoces a un tal señor de La Ferrière?_

 _\- Se quién es... Él es Guardia Civil del Cardenal Yue. Le he visto en la corte...- digo con una voz trémula_

 _\- Él ha pedido tu mano. Nos envió una carta... No solo la pidió a nosotros, sino también a su Amo, que es el Cardenal y a los reyes._

 _\- ¿Mi mano?...¿Quiere casarse conmigo?_

 _\- No hay otra traducción posible hija._

 _\- ¿Y... Qué han contestado ustedes? O ¿Qué saben de los reyes o cardenal?_

 _\- Yo, te doy plena libertad de elección y sabes que nunca te obligaría a nada. Pero... Tu madre está de acuerdo._

 _Me he llevado las manos a la boca sorprendiendo de que todo encajaba a los acontecimientos de la carta..._

 _-¿Mi madre lo permite?... Es decir... Que es cierto lo que dicen en el palacio sobre que alguien esta tras de mí para matrimonio..._

 _-¿Cómo es posible hija?_

 _\- Una de las doncellas del Cardenal me lo dijo para molestarle... Pero... Yo espero que ni los reyes acepten ese trato. Yo lucharé por mí. Creo que no hay nada más que hablar de La Ferrière._

 _-¡Oh si! Hay que hablar hija, porque ese La Ferrière va hacer toda clase de esfuerzos por gustarte y podrá conseguirlo: no tiene un aspecto desagradable y sin duda el cardenal hará de él un partido envidiable._

 _\- No lo creo... No me siento ni sentiré atraída a una persona que se ve que le hace daño a quien se pone en su frente. Padre, detenido esta locura, Touya no está en el palacio, y lo más probable que Shaoran lo esté también... No podrán ayudarme... Ese hombre es repugnante._

 _-¿Shaoran?.. ¿El Príncipe?... ¿Hija te has encariñado a él?_

 _Y así por un descuido me he revelado ante mi padre._

 _\- Es mi amo y yo su sirvienta, hemos llegado a un acuerdo por mantener un vínculo de amistad._

 _\- Despreocúpate hija. Ahora bien, Sakura, en ningún caso debes aceptar entregarle tu mano. Voy a convencer a tu madre, además ella tomará esta conversación contigo mañana. Ella quería tratar este tema a solas. Ella ha estado actuando extraño, no negare que le amo, pero todo ha cambiado desde que están ustedes dentro del palacio. Yo considero que estas muy joven para matrimonio._

 _-¿ Y es verdad?_

 _\- En absoluto. Muchas muchachas se casan a los quince años. La Reina tenia catorce y el Rey tenia dieciséis, pero volvamos al tema de tú "pretendiente". No debes permitir a ningún precio que te seduzca._

 _No pude contener dejar escapar una risa..._

 _\- Papá ¿Seducirme?...nadie puede seducirme. Me la paso más al lado del príncipe o entrenando y mis clases._

 _\- Un corazón que no ha amado, es fácil de convencer. Son cosas que se dicen cuando se tiene tu edad. Con el tiempo, se cambia._

 _\- Yo no cambiaré._

 _\- Sin embargo, será preferible que lo hicieras, Sakura... Es preferible que ames a el príncipe como su fiel doncella, a que ames a ese guardia que estará tras de ti..._

 _\- Padre... Volviendo al tema. ¿Por qué no debo escuchar a ningún precio las suplicas de La Ferrière? ¿Y por qué madre quería hacerme saber esto y tu no?_

 _\- Preferí decírtelo... porque te quiero mucho hija y no quiero permitir que tu destino cambie drásticamente a lo que se tiene planificado._

 _Dejé el taburete y fui a sentarme a los pies de mi padre para apoyar mi cabeza en sus rodillas._

 _\- Mucho más que eso, te quiero papá y sabes bien que siempre te escucharé._

 _Mi padre conmovido acaricio algunos mechones de mis cabellos, e hacia recordar cuando era mas pequeña y podía pasar unos días de descanso a su lado._

 _\- En ese caso, procura creerme sin obligarme a contarte nada más._

 _\- ¿Por qué?- vi la duda en mi padre y luego dijo sin responder a la pregunta:_

 _¿ Aún tienes la carta que te dio tu madre?_

 _\- Sí padre... Aún la tengo..._

 _\- ¿La leíste?_

 _-... - Justo cuando iba a responder con la verdad a mi padre, sentimos unos pasos._

 _-Fujitaka aun no vienes a dormir...¿ Sakura?... ¿Hija eres tú?..._

 _\- Si madre, acabo de llegar. Como lo pidieron ambos en la carta._

 _-/-_

 _Efectivamente, mi madre ha estado emocionada con el pretendiente que me ha pedido en matrimonio. ¿En qué pensaba ella?, quería soltarle lo que decía la carta, quería recordarle que se supone que dentro de dos años o tres debía saber a quién me prometía... Pero este cambio se hacía más sospechoso -Shaoran debe saber esto- . Se veía más emocionada de lo habitual, pero también en sus ojos tenia cierto nerviosismo. Quería en verdad que yo aceptara a este señor._

 _\- Madre, le recuerdo que le debo a el príncipe. Si le sirvo a uno, no podre hacerlo al otro._

 _\- Por eso La Ferrière pidió tu mano a los reyes hija. O ¿no te emociona salir del yugo de el palacio antes de tiempo?_

 _-Madre, de que quiero ser libre, lo deseo... Pero no casándome con alguien que es veinte años más viejo que yo.- Lo que vieron mis ojos no fue nada agradable, la sonrisa risueña y vivaracha de mi madre se consumió a una mueca fría y seria._

 _\- Sakura... No seas impertinente, es la única forma y sabes que es por tu bien. No quiero verte en batallas como un hombre, no quiero que estés encerrada en el castillo, deseo que seas la señora de alguien y este sujeto es un Barón, tiene titulo..._

 _-Me he sorprendido madre, usted nunca ha pensado de esta forma... ¿Que le ha hecho cambiar de opinión?... Ni me ha preguntado si estoy de acuerdo, si le he visto o si me llama la atención como hombre._

 _\- ¿Acaso te has enamorado Sakura?...- Me tomó bruscamente del brazo.- Si es así... Ha de olvidar al que esté en tu corazón... En la corte no se permite y este hombre tiene una gran posición... Tu deber también es con tu familia._

 _-Nadeshiko, suéltala..._

 _Mi padre entró sereno a la biblioteca y observaba la escena muy serio y callado._

 _\- Fujitaka, debes entender que Sakura debe pensar en su futuro._

 _-Lo entiendo, pero ella debe decidir. ¿No es hora de que ella sepa lo que le ocultas?, ¿no es hora de que Sakura lea esa carta?_

 _-La carta... Sakura... ¿Tienes aún esa carta?..._

 _-Si la tengo madre..._

 _\- Entrégame la carta entonces. Y hagamos de que esta nunca existió..._

 _-¿Que hay en esa carta que no quieres que sepa ahora?- Le pregunto como si no la hubiese leído._

 _\- Ni yo misma lo sé. Solo la recibí y te la di. Ahora debes regresarla._

 _\- No la puedo regresar madre..._

 _-¿Y POR QUÉ NO PUEDES REGRESAR?-Dijo gritando_

 _-Por que... Porque la tiene... El príncipe en su poder..._

 _Sentí el escozor en mi mejilla de la bofetada que mi madre me había dado... Mi dulce madre, que ahora desconozco y que está alterada ... Quedé estática en mi sitio y mi madre tenía los ojos tan rojos de la rabia que no parecía ella._

 _-Sakura... Has roto la confianza ante mi... ¿Por qué le entregaste esa carta al príncipe?_

 _-Porque ante el no debo tener secretos... Además tu lo dijiste... Debo ser fiel a quien es mi amo... O acaso me estas ocultando más cosas de las que papa o Touya no saben?..._

 _Ella se fue a su habitación y decidí salir a caminar por el pueblo. Mi padre me alcanzó luego de tranquilizar y hacer que mama durmiese._

 _\- Perdóname hija por no cuidarte- dice con lamentación mi padre._

 _\- No padre... Mi madre nos subestima... Yo conozco el contenido de esta carta y espero algún día tu me expliques ciertas cosas._

 _-¿Quieres hablar sobre ese contenido?- dijo mi padre con interés._

 _-¿Puedo preguntar?... ¿Usted está familiarizado de esta carta?- Le pregunté muy curiosamente_

 _\- No la he leído... Pero sé que debemos cumplir a cabalidad lo que dice allí. Es un mandato del antiguo Rey, yo por lo menos debo hacerlo. Nadeshiko también estaba dispuesta, ya que ella trabajo en el palacio... Algo tuvo que pasar, para permitir que aceptara tu mano a otra persona, y no la que está destinada a ti..._

 _\- Entonces conoces a quien estaré destinada..._

 _\- No... Pero Clow Si..._

 _-/-_

 _Me regresé con la decepción de mi madre, con la rabia de que ella intentara hacerme prometer a otra persona mas... Mi madre oculta algo para que su conducta sea de esa forma...Hasta cuando tendré que pasar esto. En quien confío es en mi padre, Touya y ahora el príncipe. Pero este ni siquiera esta observando a la gente de su alrededor... El cardenal está haciendo sus juegos sucios y el debe saber más allá sobre mí que los demás..._

 _Por primera vez me sentí bien al llegar al palacio, ya estaba acostumbrada, prefería estar encerrada allí... Salvo que estaba ese asqueroso hombre, Marie y los que me han hecho daño..._

 _Aquella tarde vi mucho movimiento, se celebraría una fiesta en honor a sus invitados que son el Marqués Hiragisawa y D'_ _Autancourt_ _. Sus majestades recibían a duques y duquesas invitados. Pude ver que estaban los padres de Meilin (sin ella)._

 _El palacio estaba iluminado desde los jardines hasta los techos, y miles de velas ardían en sus aposentos. La corte había acudido al completo (tristemente sin mi hermano y la Princesa Fuutie) y por primera vez pude admirar todo en una perspectiva como doncella de honor todo el esplendor. Hombres y mujeres competían en lujos y elegancia. Por doquier se veía rasos, brocados, telas y encajes de oro o plata, lazos, plumas y bordados de realce que servían de marco a una profusión de perlas y pedrerías multicolor. El propio rey, que, sin llegar al descuido - ya que siempre fue sobrio y sencillo- brillaba como un sol, aunque sin llegar a eclipsar a los polos de atracción de la velada - y pensar que los marqueses son los homenajeados- La Reina y el Cardenal Yue: dos siluetas resplandecientes, ambas vestidas de purpura. No se sabía que resultaba más impresionante, la sotana de muaré escarlata sobre la que destellaba una gran cruz con detalles de lunas de oro y diamantes, o el vestido de brocado de Génova de la Reina Ieran, que por una vez había elegido los mismos colores de esa persona que no era tan grata en este reino, a fin de no dejar que acaparara las miradas._

 _\- Y vaya que lo consiguió- dije divertidamente mientras seguía explorando el lugar._

 _Pude observar también la belleza de Tomoyo, lucia radiante en tonos azules, distinguiéndose con clase y elegancia al lado de la reina, siendo su doncella principal y prometida del homenajeado._

 _Se contempló una obra sencilla para amenizar la celebración. Los comediantes pedían respetuosamente, por medio del maestro de ceremonias, permiso para empezar. Yo buscaba entre la multitud al príncipe, ya que no le había visto en el salón principal... Los actores se acomodaron en sus puestos para empezar a escenificar._

 _Me apasionó los versos escuchados en la obra, era tan magnífico que olvide el tiempo y a quien buscaba. El rey se levantó y luego levantando los brazos pidió una ovación para los actores que se presentaron._

 _Entre las doncellas estaba la algarabía y empezaban a suspirar por las líneas que recitaban los actores, Tomoyo describía con entusiasmo sus partes favoritas y el cómo se desenvolvían cada actor y la reina emocionada por el encanto de su doncella favorita. Poco a poco el cardenal fue entrando a romper ese círculo alegre..._

 _\- ¿Entonces disfrutan de entretenimientos mundanos?... No pensé que usted su majestad tuviese tan pésimo gusto en el arte... ¿Actores de segunda mano? ...Transformar este palacio en un circo ha convertido... ¡Ah, doncella Kinomoto, no había visto! Es verdad que todo se oscurece un tanto cuando se alza La Aurora... La reina se deslumbra a un punto que olvida a sus demás doncellas...¡ Sin embargo, se ve usted encantadora!- añadió a tiempo que recorría con su mirada de entendido mi delicado vestido de espesa seda blanca bordado con florecitas de plata, regalo de mi padre._

 _Me sentí un tanto incomoda al ser estudiada por la visión de ese hombre... Supe por mi padre que Yue tuvo un gusto por las mujeres y que en los tiempos de su juventud tuvo un pasado un tanto escandaloso. Para disimular mi vergüenza e incomodidad, tuve que inclinarme en una reverencia_

 _\- Doy gracias a su eminencia- murmure._

 _-¿Por qué?... Es a dios a quien debe darle las gracias por haberla creado para el placer de la vista. Sé que se conocen... Pero ha de presentarle formalmente a mis guardias Civiles, el primero al mando, Seiichiro Sakurazukamori y en especial a este que me lo ha suplicado por que le admira, guardia civil segundo al mando el Barón La Ferrière- añadió- el no está de servicio, así que pueden conocerse mejor, ve Claude, ella lo permite-..._

 _¿Que se ha creído este vejete al decir que yo le permito?... Me vi tentada a decir que no lo permitía, pero ha de ser prudente para evitar algún disgusto del cardenal. Respondí el saludo de ese hombre pensando en lo mi padre me había dicho y que poco a poco todo aclaraba._

 _Ese sujeto vestía terciopelo verde guarnecido de trencilla, bordado, adornado con nudillos rojo y plata, con cuello y cañones de encaje. Por encima de todo eso... Se había dejado su barba... Sus ojos azules brillaban con mas malicia de lo habitual... Pero su compañero... El usaba su uniforme (supongo estaba de guardia), mirando con sus ojos oscuros de forma penetrante y una sonrisa que helaba hasta los huesos..._

 _La Ferrière me dio un cumplido que ni escuche o entendí, tan rebuscado era que ni el cardenal no tuvo la paciencia de escuchar hasta el final, este se alejó dejándome sola con ese desagradable ser..._

 _Anunciaron la cena y La Ferrière concluyó con la petición de llevarme hasta la mesa. Yo buscaba con la mirada alguien que pueda salvarme de semejante soldado, pero la reina estaba ya con sus doncellas y mis demás compañeras observando a quien sabe que. Este sujeto imagino que interpreto mi silencio como un si... Y empezó a tomarme del brazo de forma brusca y nada sutil... Cuando una cálida voz se hizo escuchar a mis espaldas..._

 _\- Mil perdones señor, pero me corresponde a mí el honor de acompañar a la Doncella al banquete.- Dice el Marqués Luse_

 _Se veía elegante y muy decidido, esperando la reacción del que estaba acompañándome._

 _\- Señor marqués- balbuceó este- resulta asombroso que un noble como usted, se preste a ser el caballero de una simple doncella de honor._

 _-Puede asombrarse, pero también seria licito preguntar de donde viene o proviene usted, para ignorar que una dama bonita tiene derecho a todos los homenajes...- dijo con parsimonia Luse..._

 _\- No sólo los de un duque o marqués... También los reyes pueden notar la belleza de una flor en medio de la oscuridad- dijo una voz que me era más que familiar..._

 _Soberbio, arrogante, con una sonrisa burlona de lobo que dejaba ver la blancura de sus dientes. Shaoran se apareció en frente de nosotros tres... Y si Luse no pudo soltar el agarre de La Ferrière... Shaoran simplemente estiró el brazo y liberó con un gesto firme. La Ferrière hizo una mueca, tratando sin mucho éxito de ocultar su disgusto... Luse solamente observaba la situación, a pesar de ser mi primer salvador._

 _\- Príncipe... También me resulta asombroso que usted, tan grande y poderoso, desee escoltarle.- vocifera groseramente Claude._

 _-Como le dijo el Marqués D'_ _Autancourt_ _... Nadie puede ignorar la belleza cuando la tienes a la vista.- Dice con seriedad y firmeza Shaoran._

 _\- Teniendo más doncellas como la Duquesa Daidouji... ¿Por qué una campesina?- dice entono de burla_

 _Luse iba a replicar, pero Shaoran levantó su mano y me puso al lado del que observaba._

 _\- La Doncella Kinomoto, es pupila de nuestro palacio desde muy joven. Pertenece al reino y me debe a mí. No tengo el menor deseo de verla en compañía de uno de los guardias civiles del cardenal. ¿Te parece motivos suficientes?_

 _La Ferrière se puso rojo como una cereza y buscó maquinalmente a su costado una espada ausente._

 _-Responderé a su pregunta- gruñó_

 _Acto seguido, el Marques D' Autancourt desenvainó su espada._

 _-¿Un duelo? ¿Con usted? ... Que dirá su amo que ha levantado su espada a el futuro rey. Sus propios guardias quebrantan su juramento ante la corona.- Luse con su espada frente a Shaoran apuntando directamente al pecho de La Ferrière._

 _Shaoran se echo a reír, se puso al frente de los dos y levantando mi mano, que no había soltado... Diciendo._

 _\- Le recomiendo que si desea seguir en esta velada, se retire. Porque no será el marqués quien le acepte el duelo, más bien seré yo- Habló de forma autoritaria y firme. - Marqués, muy agradecido por rescatar a mi doncella. Yo esperaba a que se defendiera, y sé que lo hubiese hecho. Al igual que gracias por ser escudo para mí. Debería dirigirse a donde están celebrando el banquete, es en su honor. Yo necesito conversar con mi doncella, con su permiso.- tomó con más fuerza mi mano y me dirigió a otra parte._

 _Yo sentía flotar... Pero no de emoción , sino de lo apurado de los pasos del príncipe._

 _\- ¿Será que me sueltas, ya que puedo caminar?- le digo quejándome_

 _\- Me descuido en un rato y se hace un escándalo... ¿Dos hombres peleando por ti?... Ha de ser muy popular entre las doncellas._

 _\- ¿A todas estas... Como adivinó que La Ferrière me importunaba?_

 _\- Tengo días vigilando a ese sujeto. No he hecho la vista gorda... Se que ha molestado a Fuutie y ahora a ti... Si supieras que me hace hervir la sangre que este sujeto es al que te prometieron.- Dice sin previo aviso._

 _\- Pero... ¿Cómo supo eso?¿Fue la reina, el rey o el cardenal quien le dio la noticia?_

 _\- Primero empezó como un chisme entre las de servicio, luego pasó a las doncellas... Sobre todo esa Marie. Anoche mi madre me lo confirmó- puso su rostro muy serio y desencajado._

 _Me detuve en seco obligando a que Shaoran lo hiciera._

 _-¿Qué opina de eso señor?_

 _-Naturalmente yo me opongo... Yo soy tu amo... Tú me debes a mí Sakura, además... Quedamos en que tu libertad no sería de esta forma... Tú estarás conmigo y Servirás, entrenaras como de costumbre, si he de llevarte a la guerra, lo haré. Pero no permitiré que estés cerca de ese hombre o de otros..._

 _\- Eso es un tanto egoísta... Pero si... si a buscar mi libertad, será por otros medios. No de la manera más baja y fácil. - Le reafirme_

 _-Sakura... Hay vientos de guerra... - Su rostro ensombrecido me preocupó tanto que temí un momento- Lo más probable es que tenga que proteger a Hauteford con el ejército. Estaré al frente para combatir... Y son las mismas personas que intentaron secuestrarme. Ellos al tratar impedir el compromiso con Meilin era para bajar las alianzas con el reino donde ella pertenece... Lo que ellos no saben es que unieron fuerzas con nosotros._

 _-Pero... ¿Yo podré estar allí en el frente?..._

 _-No creo Sakura... Eres demasiado valiosa para tenerte en el campo de batalla... Prefiero que estés con los reyes, para que les defiendas..._

 _\- ¿Eso de llevarme a la guerra?..._

 _-Lo sé, mentí... Pero ni Touya lo permitiría. No te dejaré con tu familia, ya que te vendieron, no te dejare en el campo de guerra, porque así no lograrás tu libertar. Estarás en Hauteford y lo defenderás como la mujer valiente que eres... Emm... ¡Ven, aprisa! Muero de hambre y si tardamos mucho, no nos quedara ni siquiera las sobras..._

 _\- Dudo que hayan empezado sin usted señor... Andando..._

 _Guerra... Es una palabra fuerte..._

 _-/-_

 _Unos días después de ese banquete, se retomaron las actividades de cada uno en total "calma y normalidad"... El príncipe me pidió que entrenara con otras personas para defenderme, siento que me ha subestimado...-Si tan sólo Touya estuviese aquí, esto no sería igual-... Cantaba para la reina mientras Tomoyo acompañaba con el piano. La canción se apagó súbitamente cuando entró el rey sin hacerse anunciar. Técnicamente quedé en silencio y apresure a moverme para rendir mis respetos..._

 _\- No necesita moverse joven- dijo éste- Puede continuar jovencita..._

 _-¡Hien! ¿Qué ha sucedido para que entres de esa forma con tanta urgencia?- Pregunto la reina Ieran._

 _\- Nada grave, tan solo que todavía no ha accedido al deseo del cardenal de que cante para él- Dijo el Rey Hien señalándome._

 _\- Hien... Le he comunicado a la doncella Kinomoto que yo le avisaría el día en que ella este en el Palais Cardinal, apenas está en Hauteford ... No estoy de acuerdo que se aventure siendo tan joven en esa casa llena de hombres..._

 _\- Es la casa de un servidor de Dios Ieran... Además... Ella entrena con muchos hombres... No se notará la diferencia..._

 _\- Permiso su majestades - la voz de Tomoyo se hizo notar- Su majestad la reina tiene razón al enviar a la joven Kinomoto a ese lugar. Sé que es para complacer al Cardenal Yue... Es muy joven... Propongo que yo le acompañe..._

 _El rey se echó a reír sonoramente, era agradable escucharle..._

 _\- Vaya con la fierecilla de La Aurora. En verdad, no creo que nadie se atreva a atacar a usted Duquesa. Si esta solución es de su agrado mi Reina, yo la respaldo gustosamente y añado que incluirse a el Marqués Hiragisawa para que le acompañen._

 _\- Hien... Estamos decidiendo por ella, pero no le hemos preguntado si lo desea... Además ella se debe es a Shaoran, no a ti ni a mí... ¿Qué piensas de eso pequeña?_

 _\- Estoy a las órdenes de ustedes mi señora- respondí franca._

 _El rey mostró satisfacción pellizcando una de mis mejillas y luego salió como entró de forma enérgica. Esa misma tarde conocería el Palais Cardinal, de Yue._

 _-/-_

 _Era un rectángulo noble y tranquilo, un palacio colocado sobre un dibujo de jardines flanqueados por casas antiguas a cuyos propietarios una expropiando poco a poco Yue con el fin de agrandar sus terrenos y jardines. Pero no contábamos que sobre esa infraestructura había un nuevo palacio y flamante cuyas piedras claras y grandes ventanales de cristales brillantes acentuaban lo viejo del Palais Royale de los reyes y lo anticuado de las adyacencias de este, a pesar de que no habían cambiado unas viejas torres que daban un aspecto de mazmorras para aquellos pecadores._

 _\- ¡Ja! A este viejo le gusta presumir las riquezas de sus clérigos- dijo con elocuencia Tomoyo- ya había venido hace 4 años atrás y como ha cambiado el lugar, ahora brilla más que el nido de un cuervo._

 _\- Tomoyo, querida... No es bueno expresarse así.- Regañó Eriol...Su mirada asombrada tropezó con la de Tomoyo, para tratar de romper la tensión, trato de conversar un poco..._

 _\- ¿El cardenal es titular de numerosos beneficios eclesiásticos, abadías y otros? ... O me equivoco- le pregunto a alguno de esos dos..._

 _\- El posee muchos títulos, aunque trata de no hacerlos alardes...- Dice Eriol_

 _\- ¿Muchos?... Demasiados diría yo...- replica Tomoyo_

 _Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a una pequeña pero acogedora salita donde estaban uno de sus tantos guardias civiles custodiando. Me hicieron anunciar ante su eminencia para luego esperar si me atendían o no. pude notar la cara de pesadez de Tomoyo y a un Eriol un tanto callado. pasado una media hora se muestra aquella sotana roja... Observo a mis acompañantes, para él la aparición de la Duquesa Daidouji no pareció alegrarle demasiado en cambio al ver al Marques Hiragisawa, le regalo una sonrisa._

 _\- Usted no es pariente de la señorita Kinomoto. entonces ¿por que la ha acompañad, estando yo aquí para recibirle?- dice con autoridad el Cardenal Yue._

 _Hacía falta una artillería más pesada para hundir los baluartes de La Aurora. Alzo su bonita nariz y miro de arriba a abajo a la dama._

 _\- Precisamente porque no tiene ningún pariente, Los reyes consideran oportuno que le acompañe. aun es joven para estar en las calles sola._

 _\- Aun así señorita Duquesa, ella puede defenderse sola... ¿No se supone que es guardia civil?- responde con sorna el Cardenal_

 _\- Su eminencia si me permite... si ella es guardia civil del principe Shaoran, aún así sigue siendo una doncella, una dama.- explica Eriol, tratando de apaciguar la situación._

 _\- Esperaran en este salón en compañía de el Marques Hiragisawa, señorita Duquesa. Jovencita Kinomoto, acompáñeme al salón, muero de impaciencia por escucharle cantar- me extiende su delgada mano y la tomo con cierto recelo._

 _No le quedo de otra que obedecer... pero se le podía notar la cólera que Tomoyo sentía, era evidente que mi querida amiga era muy orgullosa. Se dejo caer con desganos en el sillón y Eriol le hizo compañía en silencio mientras tomaba su mano._

 _Guiada por el Cardenal Yue, atravesamos una gran galería poblada de estatuas de hombres ilustres, antes de llegar al gabinete donde ese supone que es el salón principal, pude notar un sillón rojo de espalda amplia y alta y sobre su asiento un gato gordo y negro que reposaba sobre este. Yue lo levanto con mucho cuidado, se sentó y lo coloco entre sus piernas._

 _\- Su majestad es infinitamente bueno por haber consentido en separarse de usted por unos momentos. esta tarde tengo una gran necesidad de buena música. La necesitaba para calmar mis malestares- Dice con un dejo de cansancio en su voz Yue._

 _\- ¿Su eminencia está enfermo?- pregunte mientras afinaba el instrumento que me correspondería tocar, una guitarra._

 _\- Tal vez... o simplemente problemas del estado... ¿Qué piensa cantarme?_

 _\- Lo que le plazca a Su Eminencia. Se muchas viejas canciones, pero conozco poco las nuevas._

 _\- ¿Conoces Madelon? es una canción sobre la guerra..._

 _Sonreí ante la petición de esta canción. No me gustaba en realidad, ya que trataba de un cabaret y la vida libertina del soldado... un poco vulgar para mi gusto y el gusto de este sujeto..._

Pour le repos, le plaisir du militaire,

Il est là-bas à deux pas de la forêt

Une maison aux murs tout couverts de lierre

« Aux Tourlourous » c'est le nom du cabaret.

La servante est jeune et gentille,

Légère comme un papillon.

Comme son vin son œil pétille,

Nous l'appelons la Madelon

Nous en rêvons la nuit, nous y pensons le jour,

Ce n'est que Madelon mais pour nous c'est l'amour

Refrain : Quand Madelon vient nous servir à boire

Sous la tonnelle on frôle son jupon

Et chacun lui raconte une histoire

Une histoire à sa façon

La Madelon pour nous n'est pas sévère

Quand on lui prend la taille ou le menton

Elle rit, c'est tout le mal qu'elle sait faire

Madelon, Madelon, Madelon!

Por lo demás, el placer del soldado,

Está a un tiro de piedra del bosque

Una casa con paredes cubiertas de hiedra

"Tourlourous" es el nombre del cabaret.

La criada es joven y amable,

Luz como una mariposa.

Como su vino brilla,

Lo llamamos Madelon

Soñamos con eso de noche, lo pensamos durante el día,

Es solo Madelon pero para nosotros es amor

Cuando Madelon viene a bebernos

Debajo del árbol estamos cerca de su enagua

Y todos le cuentan una historia

Una historia a su manera

El Madelon para nosotros no es severo

Cuando tomamos el tamaño o la barbilla

Ella se ríe, eso es todo lo que puede hacer

Madelon, Madelon, Madelon!

 _El cardenal había cerrado los ojos y con el gato en el regazo, acariciaba con sus largos dedos el pelaje sedoso._

 _\- Seguid cantando- ordeno... Seguí cantando otras que fue a petición de este. Parecía en tal estado de relajación que llegue a pensar que dormía, dispuse a levantarme para estirar las piernas, el levanto la vista y me pidió que siguiera cantando._

 _\- Sigue cantando, su voz es fresca y pura como una fuente. me produce un bienestar infinito, a no ser que este fatigada._

- _No... pero quisiera beber algo de agua._

\- _Tomad mejor un dedo de malvasía. Esta en ese_ _mueble- añadió señalando con la mano un rincón de la amplia sala._

 _Me levante y tuve que servirme lo que el invito, consciente de que el seguía a cada uno de mis pasos, trate de ser cuidadosa con ellos. tome unas cuantas gotas de ese vino, no me fije en qué momento este sujeto se acerco a mí y me pregunto:_

 _\- ¿Amas a alguien?_

 _La pregunta era tan inesperada que estuve a punto de dejar caer la copa que tenía en manos. Guarde la compostura, la coloque en su sitio y me dirigí hasta donde el Cardenal se había detenido y le mire fijamente, sacando todo el valor del mundo:_

- _Si._

\- ¿ _Ah?_

 _Hubo un silencio incomodo. Iba a regresar a mi asiento, pero el cardenal me pidió que le sirviera una copa de ese vino._

 _\- Yo también beberé algo, así conversamos un poco señorita._

\- _Señor, puedo responder a todas las preguntas... en incluso estoy contenta de que me la hayáis planteado._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque...- Dude en realidad por un instante, respire profundo y decidí hablar serenamente y con la verdad- Porque su eminencia comprenderá mejor porque no puedo en ningún caso mirar favorablemente a la persona que vuestra eminencia se tomo la molestia de presentarme._

 _\- ¿El pobre de La Ferrière no le agrada?_

- _No, monseñor. En absoluto. Y no llego a imaginar porque rogó a vuestra eminencia que solicitara mi mano a mis padres o en este caso a los Reyes._

- _¡Ah! entonces te anunciaron sobre la petición a los reyes- dice sonriente_

\- _Si, monseñor... y suplico a Vuestra eminencia que tenga a bien dar las gracias al señor La Ferrière por el honor que me hace, pero también rogarle que no se empeñe en seguir adelante por una senda que no puede conducirle a ninguna parte._

- _Pero que tal vez me interese a mí.- Su tono de voz sonó más seco, pero trate de que eso no me asustara._

- _¡Oh monseñor! mi importancia es demasiado insignificante para que mi destino ocupe siquiera un instante del tiempo de un principe de la Iglesia y un ministro poderoso- se hizo un silencio muy incomodo, hasta que veo que Yue me extiende su mano._

 _\- Ven pequeña. Acércate un poco más. Siéntate a mi lado para que pueda leer vuestros ojos._

 _Me senté donde el pidió no intente eludir mi mirada. El sonrió ..._

- _No tenéis miedo, ¿no es cierto?- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad y dulzura que no evite regresar una sonrisa. hasta pude atreverme que fui inocente._

- _Mo, monseñor. Ninguno- respondí haciendo un movimiento nada delicado con mi cabeza._

\- _¡Muy bien, por lo menos eres sincera! Dios mío, que descanso para un hombre como yo, que no ve mas allá de las expresiones hipócritas, rostros aduladores, aterrorizados o despectivos. Tengo que sacar de esa gente al Rey y otras pocas personas. Pues bien, ya que no me tenéis miedo, voy a proponer un trato..._

- _No soy muy hábil, monseñor y..._

 _\- No necesitáis habilidad de ninguna clase: no se volverá hablar del Barón de La Ferrière, pero, a cambio, vendréis de vez en cuando a cantar para mí._

\- _Con mucho gusto. Solo espero que no coincida con mis entrenamientos y trabajo con Mi Señor..._

- _¡Por supuesto! Podéis estar segura de que no abusaré._

 _Justo cuando me dispongo a rasguear la guitarra, entra ese hombre cuya mirada sombría daba un aire pesado.. Sakurazukamori, de forma silenciosa como un fantasma, se acerco al cardenal posando un poco su cabeza a la altura de Yue, diciéndole quien sabe que cosas... la Mirada de Yue se enfoco en mi y sonrió._

 _\- Señorita Kinomoto, debo despedirle porque me es imprescindible regresar a mis labores. La Duquesa Daidouji y el Marques Hiragisawa os espera en el salón. Gracias por estos breves momentos, pero cuando regreséis ... y espero sea pronto, enviare a buscarle a fin de no desorganizar el servicio de su Majestad el Principe._

 _Me levante de la butaca y dedique una reverencia, caminando despacio hasta mi encuentro con Tomoyo y Eriol. Al percatarme la delicadeza de mi amiga se había esfumado en un tan poco discreto bostezo y un Eriol un tanto somnoliento._

 _\- ¡Vaya!- Observo Tomoyo- Acaso fue un verdadero concierto lo que le has dado al cardenal, a juzgar por el tiempo que ha pasado._

 _\- Pudo haber durado mas... de no ser porque uno de sus guardias civiles entro para reclamar la atención del cardenal.- dije seriamente._

 _\- ¿Se refiere a Sakurazukamori?... ese sujeto tenia rato esperando entrar... Creo que era muy importante y no pudo esperar.- Comento Eriol._

 _\- Si... También he sido invitada a volver, si La reina o el principe lo permite..._

 _-¡Oh, la reina lo permitirá! Acabáis de apreciar que no resulta fácil decir no al cardenal... Pero por Shaoran... el simplemente se negara. A propósito, ¿el cardenal le ha ofrecido al menos un regalo?- pregunto curiosa Tomoyo._

 _\- No - Dije muy contenta- Ha hecho algo mejor: ¡Ha prometido que no volvería a hablar de ese ridículo matrimonio con La Ferrière!_

 _-/-_

 _\- Entonces Seiichiro, se siente aires de guerra en Hauteford... que deseas proponerme.- dijo en tono seco y calculador Yue._

 _\- Usted desea separar este reino a toda costa, a pesar de la voluntad de Clow, Hien puede perder al único heredero al trono en la guerra... es una pena que el principito tenga que servir a su pueblo... Simplemente hago los movimientos correspondientes y procedemos a derrocar su eminencia...-_

 _\- Me agradas como piensas Seiichiro... tendrás unas buena porción de este pastel, ve sirve dos copas y brindemos._

 _-/-_

 _Retome mis entrenamientos junto al principe, últimamente no hemos podido conversar, aun sigo preocupándome por las decisiones de mi madre.. debo escribirle a mi padre para saber que ha acontecido..._

 _\- ¡Ouch! ... Eso Dolió... - reproche_

 _\- Deberías estar atenta, estas muy distraída Kinomoto y así no funcionas para una guerra...- Suspiro resignado el principe.- Ven vamos a descansar..._

 _Caminamos hasta un lugar algo alejado, para poder compensar un poco mejor..._

 _\- ¿Que te sucede?... has estado muy callada y pensativa... ¿Acaso tiene que ver con tu visita al cardenal?, porque si es así... no vas a verle... sin importar las peticiones que haga._

 _\- No... no es eso... bueno en parte... llegamos a un acuerdo sobre ese compromiso con ese señor... y llegamos a un trato... El no hablara mas sobre ese tema mientras yo le visite y cante._

 _\- Entonces fue productivo... pero hay otra cosa que te preocupa... No tienes ese mismo brillo en los ojos.- Dice sonrojándose._

 _\- Quiero llegar hasta que mis padres... mi mama nunca se comporta de esa forma.- tomo el dije que tengo en mi cuello- ella es muy dulce y amable, siempre me da buenos consejos, me cuida y me protege... Ella trabajo en el reino y sabe mucho... puede que ella..._

 _\- ¿Este siendo amenazada?... es una posibilidad... deberías indagar sobre eso conversando directamente con ellos._

 _\- Muchas gracias principe._

 _En los días siguientes visite nuevamente a Yue, en compañía de Tomoyo y Eriol. misma rutina, cantarle mientras el cardenal descansaba con su gato, me hacía preguntas banales sobre mi infancia y familia y quiso hasta darme un pago por los servicios de canto, que rechace. Todo ocurría en calma y quietud, los aires de la guerra se sentían cada vez más denso, a un punto que mi hermano regreso sin la Princesa._

 _En una mañana muy poco agitada recibí una carta de parte de mi padre, pidiéndome que nos reunamos nuevamente pero no en el palacio, él le pediría permiso al principe por medio de una carta que le fue entregada. Tenía un choche esperándome frente a la capilla principal donde oran los reyes. Fui a mi habitación buscando algo cómodo y me coloque encima de esto mi capa con capuchón de seda negra con forrado de terciopelo. Subo al coche y le pregunto al cochero._

 _\- ¿A dónde vamos?_

 _\- Donde me han ordenado que os lleve señorita, no puedo informar mas. Mantenga las cortinas cerradas._

 _Esperar me fue impaciente... ¿A dónde me llevaría mi padre? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?... Si hubiese salido con un acompañante seria mas fácil para mi... Se sintió que el cochero entro en una calle angosta y poco iluminado, no conocía esas adyacencias ya que pocas veces nos adentramos al pueblo. Se detuvo y el lacayo del coche se bajo para abrirme la puertecilla. Baje y camine hasta donde me dirigieron, espere en una estancia que estaba únicamente amueblada con un cofre sobre el que reposaba un candelabro de tres brazos que alguien empuño. Seguí caminando y pase por una galería estrecha con unas tapicerías deshilachadas que olían a humedad. No alcance a comprender porque mi padre me había citado allí, estaba en alerta permanente por si fuese una trampa. Entre a la ultima habitación y todo cambio... era un poco mas iluminada, había un gran gabinete tapizado de cordobán dorado y pintado, amueblado como un salón de conversación, con cómodos sillones dispuestos en torno a una mesa en la que aparecerían un juego de té con platos y servicio de galletas y chocolates. Inspeccione los rincones de la habitación ... no había nadie y me senté en uno de los sillones que estaba cerca de mi y la chimenea. Honestamente estaba nerviosa por esa cita, era evidente que mi padre no era quien me cito. Me levante nuevamente para retirarme del lugar y repentinamente la puerta se fue abriendo a sus anchas. Entro una mujer ataviada de una gruesa capa con capucha acompañada de otra mujer, capaz su doncella... Cuando se despoja del capuchón visualizo el rostro de mi madre..._

 _La sorpresa de verle allí hizo olvidar la buena educación recibida y mas por ese incomodo momento que tuvimos, no repare en mi reacción..._

 _\- ¿Cómo? ¿Es usted?- exclame._

 _Mi madre tenía el rostro cansado y un poco marchito, suspiro y sonrió respondiéndome:_

 _\- Si no lo supiera, os preguntaría donde os han educado, hija mía... ¿Donde está la manera de que sus maestros e institutrices que se han esforzado en educarle?_

 _Comprendí que era forzoso rectificar, tragándome el orgullo haciendo una reverencia a mi madre._

 _\- Madre- murmure... Debe comprender mi sorpresa: recibo una carta de padre, acudo y..._

 _\- Me encuentras a mí. Comprendo tu sorpresa hija, pero necesitamos hablar. Rompe esa reverencia y ven, el te está servido._

 _\- ¿Puedo preguntar, por que tomar prestado el nombre de padre? Bastaba usted llamarme y habría acudido igualmente._

 _\- Es posible, pero no seguro. Por otra parte, esa carta podría extraviarse y caer en manos indeseables y recuerdo que yo pertenecí al reino. Ven hija_

 _Mi madre, se veía en verdad muy desgastada, que le sucedió la belleza que poseía hace unos meses atrás._

 _-Sentémonos- dijo señalando el sillón mi madre.- Se que te extraña mi carta y que este citándote en este lugar. Este sitio me lo dejo Clow para cuando ocurriesen muchas cosas... Guardo muchos secretos y te debo una disculpa... Sé que te hice daño, no debí actuar así... pero el temor me está consumiendo mi pequeña Sakura._

 _\- Madre ¿Que es lo que le atormenta?, puedes confiar en mí y en Touya._

 _\- Lo sé mi niña y por eso hoy hablare..._

 _Pude calmar un poco las ansias de mi madre, no me gusta verle llorar. Se supone que es una mujer fuerte y amable, pero el asunto de los secretos del reino lleva a una persona a colapsar._

 _\- No te imaginas mi niña lo doloroso que es ser una tumba. No quiero que pases por la misma situación._

 _\- Aun así madre, me deben explicaciones... Sobre la carta.. yo..._

 _\- La carta... esa carta que fue escrita por Clow, donde se pide que estés en compromiso. Si Sakura estas en compromiso, pero no con el Barón de La Ferrière..._

 _\- ¿Entonces por qué el compromiso inesperado con ese sujeto?_

 _\- Yue me obligo... no... Sakurazukamori... El ha trabajado para Yue desde muy joven... su padre también fue guardia de Yue._

 _\- ¿Que tiene que ver Yue con todo esto? ¿Por qué yo?_

 _\- Por la conexión que llevas con el reino... no solo tu sino también Touya... Pero por ordenes de Clow, tu llevas el mayor de los pesos... Fujitaka es descendiente de un hermano del antiguo rey, es decir del padre de Clow, tu sangre corre por las venas sangre real... En línea sanguínea, Touya sería el próximo rey... Clow no quiso eso, Hien es el sucesor por líneas, pero quien le sigue después de este es Touya..._

 _\- Es decir que Shaoran... no puede..._

 _\- Ser Rey... así es hija. El principe a quien tu sirves no puede ser Rey... pero Clow libero a nuestra familia de ese peso. Tú tienes un compromiso y Shaoran es libre de elegir... pero no se están cumpliendo los designios..._

 _\- Aun el principe está prometido a la Condesa y yo estoy prometida._

 _\- Así es... Yue conoce sobre ti, el ha estado investigando... para él fue extraño y absurdo que una niña de tu edad fuese guardia civil y doncella principal, lo mismo para Touya... Por eso mando a investigar con Sakurazukamori... para asegurar lo que él desea prefiere darte en compromiso a ese sujeto._

 _\- ¿Por qué acepaste tal compromiso? si ya conocías mi futuro..._

 _\- Porque estoy bajo amenaza hija... no solamente yo, temo por tu bienestar y el de Touya... Clow me prometió que mientras estén en palacio nada de esto debía pasar... Estaba tranquila con el cardenal suplente, con Yukito... pero cuando que lo cambiaron... todo se fue abajo._

 _\- Papá... ¿Sabe sobre esto?_

 _\- No... el desconoce su conexión... también el está bajo amenaza... Hija temo por ustedes._

 _\- Madre - Tomo sus manos- pase lo que pase todo estará bien... debemos hacer algo, deben huir de casa viajar... algo_

 _\- ¡Me preocupa eres tu Sakura!... tengo miedo que Yue cumpla ese matrimonio... ese hombre es repugnante, he visto y Sakurazukamori... hija temo por ustedes..._

 _\- Madre, Yue no va a seguir con el tema mientras yo le siga visitando._

 _\- No debes confiarte... sobre eso... Hay algo que si puedes hacer..._

 _\- ¿Yo? Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

 _Mi madre se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a un armario, del que tomo algún objeto._

 _\- Se que estas en buenas relaciones con el Cardenal hija._

 _\- Es porque me ha pedido que cante para él, por eso tenemos un trato sobre ese compromiso._

 _\- Quiere decir que no desconfía de ti... Excelente - esbozando una sonrisa temblorosa_

 _\- No veo por qué- No me gustaba esa sonrisa que tenía mi madre, denotaba desespero, angustia._

 _\- Pues bien hija, pediré algo que hará que nuestros pesares terminen... la única forma que puede salvarnos._

 _\- ¿Que puede salvarnos de todo esto?, no quiero verle sufrir mas... no quiero que le sigan amenazando, ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

 _\- La muerte de Yue..._

 _No podía respirar a tal cosa que mi madre pedía..._

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres qué?_

 _\- Que lo envenenes... con esto- dijo, colocando delante de mí un frasquito de cristal muy oscuro, cuidadosamente cerrado con un tapón de esmeril- No debe ser difícil: te he investigado hija, se que en cada visita bebes algo de vino y luego le sirves una copa a su eminencia._

 _Mi madre había estado investigándome a pesar de que nos vemos..._

 _-¿Yo? ¿Hacer una cosa así? verter la muerte con discreción y tenderla luego, ¿con una sonrisa, supongo?, a quien me ha acogido con toda confianza. ¿Por qué madre?_

 _\- Por una razón sencilla: Yue siempre hace que alguien más beba de la copa antes de el. Si haces la misma operación, nada pasara._

 _\- Madre lo que me pides es arriesgado... eso me haría una traidora..._

 _\- Hija mía es por tu bienestar... nuestra familia... Si no estuviese tan desesperada lo dejaría pasar, temo por todos... Por ti, Touya y Fujitaka..._

 _No sé en qué momento sentí el fuerte abrazo de mi madre sollozando, sentía pena y dolor... Cada cosa que sucedía aclaraba mas la situación, y todo esto por una sola persona que solamente quería cambiar el rumbo de las cosas... Clow._

 _\- Esta bien madre, cuando sea el momento... lo hare._

 _-/-_

 **Notas del fictioner:** Tardé demasiado en publicar este y de paso algo corto. He tenido una semana agitada, fallas eléctricas/internet, diligencias y tratar de no morir en el hiatus (me falta inspiración) con todo y que terminare esta primera parte (Me faltan máximo 6 capítulos y finalizamos La Doncella del Rey) Agradezco su comprensión. Publicare los martes para que se me haga más fácil culminar los otros que faltan.

Recordando que los personajes son de CLAMP, esta historia es parte de mi imaginación / citando fragmentos de La Alcoba de la Reina de Juliette Benzoni (excelente novela)


End file.
